Siempre hay alguien más
by Mia Ryuzaki
Summary: Lucy, Marina y Anahis son nuevas estudiantes en la universidad y descubrirán que el verdadero amor no siempre esta en donde creen. - Con personajes de Card Captors Sakura- Yukito/Anahis/Pariz-Latiz/Lucy/Aguila-Yue/Marina/Clef
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! A todos los lectores!**

**Esta es la primer historia que me atrevo a subir! **

**Espero le guste y me lo hagan saber! **

**Saludos a todos! **

**P/D: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen sino a las estupendas Clamp! Las Admiro!**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1

**.**

**.**

En la universidad general de Tokio, todo se encontraba con demasiado movimiento, aunque aun faltaban unos días para el inicio de las clases el espíritu de los nuevos alumnos ya se hacia sentir! Tres viejas amigas habían planeado reunirse en los jardines de la vieja facultad para registrarse juntas.

-Lucy! por aquí!- Le indicaba una joven peliazul a una pequeña pelirroja

-Marina, Anahis! Que bueno que las encuentro, estos jardines son muy grandes y uno se pierde fácilmente!- Dijo entusiasmada la pelirroja-Que emoción chicas hoy es nuestro primer día en la universidad no creen que es maravilloso?"- saltando de un lado a otro.

-Creo que Lucy recargo sus baterías durante las vacaciones- Observo Anahis.

-Las recargo y agrego unas cuantas!-Agrego la Peliazul- Que tal si vamos a registrarnos ya se nos uso tarde.

-Marina tiene raspón debemos darnos prisa o nos quedaremos sin cuarto-Dijo Anahis mientras tomaba su maleta.

-Si! Ya quiero ver el cuarto que nos asignaran!-Lucy

.

.

Una hora más tarde:

.

-Vaya! Pensé que nunca saldríamos-Dijo una exhausta Anahis mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso para secas el sudor de su frente.

-Ni me lo digas a todo el que me cruzaba me llevaba por delante- Lucy lamentándose con sus orejas de gatito.

-Es que eres tan pequeña que si no miran hacia abajo dudo que puedan llegar a verte! Lucy- Bromeo Marina provocando las molestia de su amiga- Que le parece si ya vamos a instalarnos nuestra habitación es las 310!

-Oh oh … creo que tenemos un problema- dijo Anahis mientras revisaba su tarjeta escolar.

-No me digas que…- se anticipo la peliazul

-Tenemos cuartos distintos- termino la pelirroja- A mi me toco el 308

-Y a mi el 309- Anahis

-No puede ser debería de habernos tocado juntas- - se quejo la menor.

-Vele el lado bueno Marina aun tenemos clases en común allí podremos estar juntas- Lucy.

-Pero no será lo mismo… esta bien Lucy- Dijo desanimada.

-Que les parece si esta noche nos reunimos para cenar!- propuso Anahis.

-Yo no puedo tengo una cita con Ascot – Marina

-Casi lo olvido Marina debes de estar feliz ahora pasaras mas tiempo con Ascot ahora que están en la misma universidad.

-Ya estoy harta! Ya le he dicho que entre Ascot y yo no hay nada mas que una amistad… mejor me adelanto las veré luego- se despidió la peliazul dejando atrás a sus amigas.

-….Creo que se molesto-Lucy

-Aun no comprendo porque sigue negando que tiene algo más que una simple amistad con Ascot-. Termino la ojiverde

-Anahis…-Lucy

-Que Lucy!-Anahis

-Ya nos dejo atrás-Lucy

-…-Anahis.

.

.

Edificio IA

.

.

-….310…310, Ah debe de ser aquel- al momento que divisaba el la puerta con ese numero, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

-….? Quien se suponer que eres tu?- pregunto un joven que salía en el preciso instante en que la peliazul tocaba la perilla.

-"no puede ser acaso en esta universidad los cuartos son mixtos¿"- observando aterrada al joven.

-Te pregunte que quien eras!- con impaciencia.

-Disculpa este es el cuarto 310 verdad? Me asignaron a este cuarto-mostrándole su tarjeta de identificación.

-Esto se refiere al edificio IIA que es el que se encuentra junto a este, los edificios son idénticos, acaso no te lo dijeron?

-Que ocurre Yue? por que hablas de ese modo?- interrumpió otro joven que salio desde dentro del cuarto- te he aconsejado no hablar de esa forma vas a asustarla!-observando a la peliazul- Que tal señorita, mi nombre es Yukito y el de mi hermano es Yue espero no te haya espantado con esa forma de hablar-le dijo calidamente.

-No veo de donde el parecido…-pensó en vos alta.

-Que dijiste!- pregunto el mayor.

-No nada… Disculpa las…-hablo hasta ser interrumpida por una vos muy conocida para ella.

-Marina?... que haces aquí?

-Ascot! que bueno que me encontraste!-saltando a abrazar a su amigo-sabes, me confundí de edificio y si querer vine a parar a éste y termine hablando con este gentil joven- indicando al de gafas – y su hermano

-…que tal Ascot!- le saludo Yukito.

-Que tal Yukito, Yue… vamos te acompañare a tu habitación. Dirigiéndose a la peliazul.

-Gracias Ascot y gracias por tu amabilidad Yukito fue un gusto conocerte, espero nos veamos pronto!

-Yo también lo espero señorita!-con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

* * *

**Que sorpresa no!**

**Me pareció buena idea incluir a Yue y Yukito de Card Captors Sakuro! A mi parecer hacen mas fácil de imaginar la historia, además de divertida! **

**Espero les guste mi trabajo!**

**Reviews por favor!**

**Besos!**

**P/D: No es un Crossover! No estoy mezclando historias solo personajes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

Edificio IIA- Hab.308.

.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Lucy Shido y soy su nueva compañera de cuarto espero nos llevemos bien!

-Mucho gusto Lucy, yo soy Esmeralda- presentándose.

-Y yo soy Presea! A si que se asignaron este cuarto! Yo también espero nos llevemos bien!

-Ven es mejor que empieces a instalarte!- tomando la valija de la pelirroja-esta será tu cama- colocando la maleta sobre una de ellas

-…? Porque hay cuatro camas? Pensé que las habitaciones solo eran para tres personas.

-Porque este cuarto es mucho más grande que los otros por eso es que aquí caben cuatro estudiantes- le respondió Esmeralda.

-La otra es de me hermana Sierra, ella llegara mas tarde así podrás conocerla!- Presea.

-Y dinos Lucy que carrera escogiste?- Esmeralda

-Medicina.

-Medicina? Que bueno! Entonces Clef será uno de tus tutores!

-Tutor? Pero yo aun no he reprobado ninguna materia…

-No esa clase de tutor, Clef es uno de los ayudantes de cátedra en las materias que tienen que ver con la carrera, aunque aun no se ha graduado es uno de los estudiantes avanzados- le respondió Esmeralda.

-Ah! Ya entiendo! Ustedes también son alumnas de medicina?

-No Lucy yo estudio Diseño grafico- le respondió Esmeralda

-Y yo enfermería, luego muéstrame tus horarios de clases y de daré algunos consejos con respecto a la carrera y profesores!- la animo Presea

-Gracias Presea eres muy amable!

.

.

Hab. 309

.

-Tata! Mira a quien encontré en la entrada cuando iva llegando!- entrando a cuarto junto con una hermosa rubia

-No la conozco- examinándola de los pies a la cabeza y con gesto despectivo

-Pero claro que no la debes de conocer! Ella es Anahis nuestra nueva compañera de cuarto! N o te parece linda!- le respondió animada Tatra

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Anahis- mientas le extendía la mano a Tata- respondiéndole

-Tata pero que es esa forma de presentarte! Pon tu mejor sonrisa!- estirándole las mejillas- pero no te quedes hay ven toma asiento!- le ofreció Tatra.

-Me duelen!- grito la menor safandose de su hermana- mejor me voy de aquí! Tango mejores cosas que hacer- saliendo de la habitación.

-No te tardes mucho hermanita!- se despidió

-Creo que se molesto …- dudo Anahis

-No le hagas caso a Tata es de carácter muy fuerte pero se le pasara en unas horas, ya veras que cuando llegue será otro! Ahora debemos instalarte, esta será tu cama, cada una tiene una cama, mesa de luz, armario y escritorio! el edificio de al lado es el de hombres no te vayas a confundir a mi me paso una infinidad de veces!

-A mí y a mi amiga Lucy casi también nos ocurrió lo mismo!

-Y como se dieron cuanta de cual edificio era?

-Por que vio r una de las ventanas que uno de los cuartos estaba decorado son colores rosa

-Rosa?... debes de haber visto el cuarto de Caldina! A ella le encanta eso color ya la conocerás!

.

.

Mientas en otro sitio…

.

-Este es tu cuarto Marina no vuelvas a confundirte de edificio entendido!

-Si capitán!- haciéndole un gesto militar antes de tocar a la puerta.

-Si?...- se avecinó una voluptuosa mujer- Ah! De seguro tú debes de ser Marina!

-Si soy yo… pero…- respondiendo algo dudosa- Mucho gusto.

-Pero que tenemos acá! Que tal Ascot! Veo que la acompañaste para enseñarle su nueva -residencia no es así?- son una mirada muy sugerente

-"veo que se conocen"- observando la cercanía de ambos.

-No empieces a molestar Caldina- rojo como un tomate- creo que ya me voy… adiós Marina!, adiós Caldina! - saliendo casi huyendo del lugar

-No te olvides de lo de esta noche!- intento recordarle la peliazul mientras su amigo desaparecía.

-Adiós Ascot!-se despidió la pelirosa- ven no te quedes ahí parada ven entra!- ingresando al cuatro que a primera vista parecía al de una niña de unos cinco años por la cantidad de rosa que había en la habitación- como ya te debes de haber dado cuanta yo soy la hermosa Caldina!. Se presento con energía- y la otra mujer que vez sentada a tu lado es un tanto seria, aunque no menos hermosa que yo es Alanis!- indicando a la otra quien se erguio para recibirla- Mira Alanis ella es Marina! Nuestra nueva compañera de cuarto, no te parece un encanto!

-Si es bonita… Alanis mucho gusto!- sonriéndole

-Marina Ryuzaki, el gusto es mío

-Ryuzaki?- pregunto la morena- como el famoso empresario?

-Si es mi padre- les respondió

-Así que una millonaria! Pensé que ustedes solo se dedicaban a gastar el dinero de sus padres si necesidad de trabajar para ello- dijo Alanis

-Oyeme! no todo lo que dicen en los paparazzi es cierto! La mayoría de las cosas son invenciones suyas para poder vender mas ejemplares de sus revistas!- le respondió molesta la peliazul.

-No no… no es bueno empezar una relación discutiendo!- Caldina intentando amenizar el ambiente

-Ja ja ja!, tranquila solo era una broma! Jamás pensé que se enfadaría de se modo!, sin dudo ella también tiene un carácter algo especial!- entre risas – Discúlpame Marina solo me divertía, ven te ayudare a desempacar!

-Así me gusta! Debemos de llevarnos bien- se alegro la pelirosa

-"pero que extrañas son las dos"- se dijo a si misma la peliazul.

.

.

Restaurante Levite

.

-Hola Ascot! Perdón por la tardanza es que me entretuve conversando con Caldina y Alanis- Dijo la peliazul al tomar siento frente a su amigo.

-No te preocupes yo también acabo de llegar pero ya ordene por los dos, espero no te moleste!

-Pera nada sabes que nunca me molestaría! Tú siempre has sido atento! Sabes una cosa?

-No dime?

-Extrañaba esto… solíamos hacerlo todos los fines de semana lo recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo, este era el único momento en que compartíamos solos… hasta que….empezaste a salir con… como se llamaba? No lo recuerdo

-Marck! Su nombre es Marck! Ascot! Además tu también te fuiste a la universidad, cada ves tenias menos tiempo para visitarme y ….

-Ya nada es lo mismo tu comenzaste a salir con otras personas.

-Y tu con otras!- le respondió la peliazul-En fin ya estamos juntos otra vez!- sonriendo a Ascot

-Por cierto donde esta ese tipo?, pensé que también vendría a la misma universidad.

-Yo también lo pensé pero sus padres tenían mejores planes para el… lo enviaron a estudiar fuera- con un tono de tristeza en su voz

-Lo querías no es cierto?- con un nudo en la garganta

-Confieso que llego a agradarme mas allá de que hayamos salido por un acuerdo, pero no puedo decir que me enamore, sabes lo especial que soy en ese asunto creo que lo que mas me gustaba de el era… su compañía y sobre todo que siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba … así como tu solías hacerlo- mirándolo a los ojos

-Yo también te he extrañado mi Umi- tomándole de la mano mientras le acariciaba le mejilla con la otra- ahora estoy para cada vez que no necesites!- se sonrió el pelipardo

-Por poco y eso no ocurre!, mi padre también quiso enviarme a estudiar al extranjero cuando le dije que quería estudiar bioquímica, pero por suerte Mama y Nani lo convencieron!- sorprendiendo a Ascot con su capacidad de cambiar de estado de animo en un instante.

-Tu padre sede mucho con Nani me sorprendió cuando me comentaste que se rehusó e la idea de que estudiaras economía.

-Lo vez! Nani es mi Ada madrina! , escuchas eso?

-No que?

-Alguien esta gritando…- mientas giraba hacia donde provenían los sonidos….

-No puede creer que me hagas esto Clef! Llevamos mas de tres años juntos!- sollozaba una mujer rubia y de largo cabello

-Cálmate Presea! Todo el restauran nos esta viendo!-intentando mantener la calma

-Me importa un duermo el maldito restauran!- le respondió groseramente

-Solo te estoy pidiendo algo de tiempo, eso es todo no tiene porque hacer un escándalo!- tomando aire- se que tu tampoco estas conforme con esta relación., todo el tiempo te la pasas reprochándome el poco tiempo que te dedico y ahora con las cátedras que tengo a cargo y ahora…

-Ahora tienes a otro mujer! Es eso no es cierto!

-Ya te pedí que te calmaras, Presea estas haciendo el ridículo! Y deja de decir tonterías sabes perfectamente que no soy esa clase de hombre- aunque sentía un nudo en el estomago por e dolor que le estaba causando, pero ya no podía seguir son esa mentira, hace tiempo había dejado de sentir algo por ella y eso debía de terminar- el hecho es que ya no podemos estar juntos Presea…. Ya no.

.

.

.

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la historia! Lo único que les puedo decir es que no se confíen en que curso tomara la historia porque se llevaran una sorpresa!**

**Gracias a linisa02 por el **_**reviews**_** y a los demás envíen comentarios para saber si les gusta!**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

Primer día de clases

Salón 7

Cátedra: álgebra I

-Buenos días a todos mi nombre es Ráfaga y soy alumno avanzado en la carrera de economía cualquier duda que tengan no duden en avisarme! Ahora pueden continuar con los trabajos que el superior Shiro les dejo!- se presento el único ayudante de la cátedra, mientras observaba a cada alumno de la clase

-Si superior!- le contesto la clase el unísono comenzando con su tarea.

.

(15 min. Más tardes)

.

-Disculpe superior seria tan amable de verificar mis resultados- le hablo una rubia de hermosos ojos color esmeralda mientras él tomaba la libreta que le ofrecía

-Haber?...- verificando cada uno de los resultados – esto esta muy bien hecho, felicidades señorita Hououji estos resultados están a la perfección! Además los resolviste mas rápido que cualquiera!-

-Gracias me alegra haberlos resuelto bien!

-Se te dan muy bien las matemáticas verdad?

-La verdad que si, en la preparatoria ayudaba a mis compañeros de clases en la mayoría de las materias!

-Y los seguirás siendo! Que te parecía ser tutora de uno de tus compañeros de clases! Además tendrías créditos extras en tus calificaciones finales!- le propuso con entusiasmo el rubio.

-"no creo que sea difícil"- medito por un momento- esta bien me encantaría ayudar a uno de mis compañeros!- acepto con entusiasmo

-Así se habla Anahis!, Pariz podrías venir un momento- al momento que uno de los alumnos se ponía de pie

-Dime Ráfaga?- le pregunto el joven de tez tostada

-Dime algo Paris lograste entender lo que Shiro acaba de explicar?

-Pues la verdad que no Ráfaga, me perdí a los diez minutos que comenzó a explicar ese tipo va como un relámpago!

-Ya me parecía… te presento a la señorita Anahis Hououji ella será tu tutora esta que logres ponerte al corriente en la cátedra y puedas avanzar por si solo en la carrera.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Pa….- encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos del color de la hierva – "pero que bonita es" Pariz! Si ese es mi nombre! ese soy yo!- causando la diversión de la rubia

-Mucho gusto! Espero nos llevemos bien!- intentando disimular la sonrisa de su rostro

-Y yo que pensaba no hacerla este año- pensando en voz alta mientras se perdía en la mirada de su compañera.

-Que dijiste!- le pregunto Anahis al escuchar lo dicho

-No nada… Anahis que bonito nombre- le respondió

"-Oh no ya empezó"- observando la actitud de Pariz – Pariz recuerda que esta es la segunda vez que haces la materia, no puedes volver a reprobarla – le recordó

-No te preocupes Ráfaga estoy seguro que este año la aprobare!

-Eso espero- pensando que había cometido un error al presentarlos.

.

.

Salón 13

Cátedra: Química general

.

-Que bueno pudimos estar juntas en esta clase no lo crees Lucy!

-Si muestras carreras comparten varias materias en común Marina- le respondía la pelirroja a su amiga viendo que dos jóvenes de mayor edad entraban al salón

-Silencia a todos! – hablo el mas alto de los recién llegados produciendo un vació total en el ateneo

-"no puede ser ese tipo es mi superior"- se dijo la peliazul al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver al otro- ese tipo es al que ayer…

-Dijiste algo Marina?- le pregunto Lucy

-No, no es nada Lucy

-Tú ponte de pie!- apuntando a la peliazul- Señorita Ryuzaki tiene algo para comentar con la clase!

-"Ese tipo no podrá conmigo"- se dijo así misma- comentaría una infinidad de cosas con la clase pero creo que debe de estar hay parado por alguna razón no lo cree?- desafiándolo con la mirada , y notando una sutil sonrisa en el rostro del otro que la observaba

-Esta bien señorita Ryuzaki puede tomar asiento, necesitara descansar para el informe de cincuenta paginas manuscritas de los principios de la química que me entregara para la próxima clase a primera hora!

-"como! Acaso esta loco como podré terminarlo en dos días!"

-Terminado el alboroto quiero presentarme, mi nombre es Yue Tsukishiro, y además de ser estudiante avanzado en la carrera de Bioquímica soy primer ayudante de cátedra en esta y otras materias relacionadas.

-Mi nombre es Clef y también soy ayudante de cátedra. Como Yue soy primer ayudante de cátedra pero pertenezco a la carrera de Medicina, espero tener respuestas favorables de parte de todos ustedes!- se presento el otro.

-"Así que se llama Clef"- se repitió la peliazul en su mente

-Tenemos que informarles que el profesor a cargo de esta cátedra a renunciado por motivos personales, así que esta que asuma otro directivo para el cargo nos han pedido a Clef y a mi hacernos cargo de ésta mientras encuentras a alguien capacitado para el cargo! Tanto teórica como prácticamente, sabemos que es un grupo extenso pero siempre a ocurrido lo mismo los primeros meses, al mitad del año solo quedara al mitad y al finalizar solo quedaran unos cuantos!- hablo el primero de los ayudantes

-Vaya pero que aliento nos da – repuso la peliazul.

.

.

12:30 Cafetería de la Universidad.

-Ascot!- le grito Pariz haciéndole señas a su amigo que se dirigió a el en cuanto lo vio.

-Que sorpresa es encontrarte acá Pariz! Que tal Lucy, Anahis!- saludando con un gesto a las jovencitas que se encontraban sentadas en la mesa.

-Que tal Ascot!- lo saludo la pelirroja

-Espero te quedes a comer con nosotras Ascot!- lo invito Anahis

-Momento! Acaso ustedes ya se conocen?- dirigiéndose a Anahis

-Ascot es el… mejor amigo de nuestra amiga Marina.

-Además yo me gradué un año antes de la preparatoria a la que concurríamos- completo Ascot.

-Ah! Ya entendí, Marina es la peliazul de la que siempre me hablas!- dedujo el bronceado.

-Cállate Pariz!- tapándole la boca a su amigo- por cierto pensé que Marina estaría con ustedes a esta hora.

-Esta en la biblioteca le dejó un informe que debe presentar pasado mañana para una clase- contesto Lucy

-Tan pronto de que materia es?-

-Química general-

-Clef esta en esa cátedra no creo que haya hecho eso tan pronto, al menos no el primer día de clases

-No fue Clef, fue el otro… Yue

-Dijiste Yue!- se exalto Pariz- pobre ya compadezco a tu amiga

-Porque dices eso Pariz?- Anahis.

-Bueno Yue tiene muy mala fama como ayudante de cátedra- Pariz

-Es muy exigente como tutor y vas te vale estar a su altura o no dudara en hacerte perder el año.

-Pobre Marina, creo que tendrá que esforzarse más de la habitual para poder aprobarla.

-No te preocupes Anahis, Clef también esta en esa cátedra y si hablamos con el estoy seguro de que no dejara que la reprueben!- intento tranquilizarla Pariz.

.

.

Biblioteca de la universidad.

-Por fin terminen con este libro!, solo me faltan todos esos…- observo la peliazul con frustración la pila de libros y enciclopedias que tenia sobre el escritorio que debía consultar, sin darse cuenta de dejo caer sobre el pupitre frente suyo

-No creo que eso le haga bien a tu espalda- le hablo una suave voz frente a ella haciéndola erguirse de inmediato

-Clef! Que haces aquí

-Tenia que buscar un material para las clases y te vi al borde del colapso!- sonriéndole moderadamente

-Ni me lo menciones al parecer tu amigo ya me tomo de su puerquito!

-Bueno tu hablaste cuando el pidió silencio!- le espeto con sabiduría- también recordé algo que te ayudara en tu informe, tiene caso todo lo que necesitas- entregándole un libro mas para su colección.

-Si tu lo dices!- examinando la cubierta la cubierta- espero que me ayude he estado metida ahí desde que termino la clase.

-Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas, y nos has probado bocado!

-Ahora que lo recuerdo no lo he hecho!- empezando a ordenar y guardar sus cosas- será mejor que me de prisa o no llegare a almorzar con mis amigas!

.

.

De vuelta a la cafetería:

-Hola que tal chicos perdón por la tardanza!- de disculpo la peliazul junto a su superior- se me fue el tiempo en la biblioteca

-Que tal Clef! Creí que Presea te tendría ocupado a esta hora!-

-Muy gracioso Pariz! Que tal Ascot!

-Marina te presento a Paris, el es de segundo año de economía- Anahis

-Mucho gusto Anahis será mi tutora hasta que apruebe todas mis materias!- estrechándole las mano- vaya pero Ascot si que tenia razón eras mas bonita en persona!

-Gracias! Espero no te haya contado cosas malas de mi!- viendo al pelipardo- así que tu tutora he! Pues si Anahis es tu tutora no tienes de que preocuparte Pariz en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las aprobaras!

-Eso espero-Dijo Anahis dando un suspiro

-Y yo te presento a Clef! mucho gusto Anahis te deseo la mejor de las suertes! La necesitaras al tener a Pariz como tu alumno

-Oye que quisiste decir con eso!

-El gusto el mío- le respondió divertida- y gracias

-Marina! Así que ahí estas pequeña fugitiva! donde te habías metido!- hablo una morena apareciendo detrás de Ascot- y tu a donde te la llevaste anoche que ni siquiera llego a dormir anoche!- tirando de las orejas a Ascot

-Caldina!- la regañaron ambos tan colorados como un tomate mientras Clef miraba de reojo a la pareja y ni Lucy ni Anahis podían creer lo que habían oído

-Bien hecho Ascot!- lo alentó Pariz divertido

-Pariz!- lo regaño Anahis

-Como es eso que no llegaste a dormir anoche Marina?- quiso saber Lucy

-Es que ayer Ascot y yo salimos a cenar lo recuerdan?- dirigiéndose a sus amigas cuando ellas afirmaban.

-Y como salimos tarde la lleve a su casa- completo Ascot ya calmado

-Si, no quería despertarlas Caldina- término Marina.

-Ah! Lo próxima ves no te preocupes por ese detalle! Por mi puedes llegar a la hora que quieras siempre y cuando avises donde estas! Y a Alanis no la despiertas ni aunque le caiga un rayo encima!

-Que alivio gracias Ascot- le dijo Anahis- por cierto como te esta yendo con el informe que Yue te dejo?-

-Regular-

-El libro que te preste tiene todos lo que necesitaras para este informe te ayudara mucho en tu trabajo- Clef

-Así que eres la nueva victima de Yue!- dijo Paris

-Victima! Porque?- pregunto sin entender a lo que se refería

-Pariz solo bromeaba, además Clef también tiene esa cátedra a su cargo- Ascot

-Acaso tuviste algún contratiempo con Yue?- quiso saber Caldina

-Por hablar cuando el ordeno silencio le encargo un informe de cincuenta paginas escrito a mano para nuestra próxima clase- respondió Lucy

-Y cuando es eso?.

-Pasado mañana.

-Pobre niña, no podrías hacer algo Clef?

-Lamentablemente no puedo sobrepasar por la autoridad de Yue al ser el primer ayudante se encuentra en un grado superior al mío.

-Entiendo- mientras su teléfono móvil empezaba a sonar- hola?... Si Esmeralda…. Porque que ocurre?...

.

.

.

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo disculpen la tardanza, intentare subir el **

**próximo la mas pronto posible! Gracias por sus Reviews! Hasta el próximo Cáp.!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

-Entiendo- mientras su teléfono móvil empezaba a sonar- hola?... Si Esmeralda…. Porque qué ocurre?...

-Es no te lo puedo decir ahora Caldina, pero tienes que venir con urgencia a mi habitación tenemos un código rojo aquí!- le explico Esmeralda

-Esta bien estaré allí en un momento- terminando de cortar la comunicación

-Acaso ocurrió algo Caldina? Mi hermana está bien?- pregunto Paria al ver la expresión de Caldina.

-Esmeralda esta excelentemente Pariz no tienes porque preocuparte!, bueno debo irme nos vemos! Adiós chicos!- despidiéndose de todos con un gesto con la mano

-Muy bien ya estoy aquí, cual es el famoso problema?- pregunto al llegar y ver a todas sus amigas reunidas y en especial a Tata y a Presea en un mar de lagrimas y a Sierra intentando consolar a su hermana- No me digan que Tatra y Geo terminaron!- se apresuro a deducir

-Casi- agrego Alanis desde su sitio en el escritorio de Presea

-No! Geo y yo estamos de maravilla!- secando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo

-Es Presea- contesto Alanis- Clef término con ella ayer por la noche.

-OH por dios Presea! No sabes cuánto lo siento! Siempre creí que tu y Clef hacían una buena pareja!- apoyando una mano sobre el hombre de su amiga en señal de apoyo

-No lo entiendo Caldina hasta ayer por la tarde todo andaba de maravilla, Clef en unos meses empezaría su residencia y yo la mía! y de un momento a otro termino conmigo así como así!- logro decir entre lagrimas

-Pero de dio alguna razón? Tuvo que haberte dicho el porqué! Discutieron o algo por el estilo?- le pregunto Sierra

-Me dijo que necesitaba algo de tiempo y … y luego me dijo que no sabía si seguía amándome! Puedes creer eso Caldina!

-Pobre Presea!- Esmeralda

-Aun no entiendo que te sucede a ti Tatra?

-Es que … - mientras intentaba hablar entre sollozos - es que me duele mucho ver por lo que Presea está pasando!- Provocando que las demás cayeran de espaldas- no sé cómo no pueden sentir en sufrimiento de nuestra Presea!

-Esmeralda tú tienes que hablar con Zagato! Clef lo escucha! Él lo hará recapacitar!- Presea le rogó a su amiga

-"de que manera le digo que Zagato jamás se inmiscuiría! El no accederá a eso"

-No creo que Zagato acceda, el es tan reservado como Clef- agrego Alanis

-"Gracias Alanis te debo una"

-Pero Zagato puede conversarlo de su error Esmeralda. Dime que harás todo lo posible!

-Creo que deberíamos usar a Zagato como último recurso- intervino Caldina _ además Alanis tiene razón Zagato no Accedería a meterse en la vida privada de Clef y le podrías causar un disgusta a Zagato y Esmeralda

-"Gracias Caldina! Gracias"

-Entonces que propones hacer Caldina!- Repuso Sierra

-Te aseguro que no tengo ni la menor idea de que debemos hacer Sierra, pero por lo tanto creo que habrá que dejar que las cosas se enfríen…

.

.

Un mes más tarde…

.

Hab. 319

Edificio: IA

-Latiz pásame el prendedor que tienes en frente- le ordeno su amigo mientras el otro no daba señales de haber escuchado algo- Latiz…OH Cherry como has estado! Ven pasa Latiz está aquí dentro!- Logrando sacar a su amigo de sus pensamientos

-Cherry! Donde!- buscándola con la mirada- Muy gracioso Águila!- totalmente disgustado al ver la expresión de picardía en el rostro de su amigo

-Deberías haber visto tu rostro Latiz! Parecía el de una sentencia a muerte!- totalmente divertido por la situación

-No fue nada gracioso Águila!- lo regaño

-Este bien amigo pero tú te lo ganaste al perderte en las nubes y no prestar atención a lo que te digo!

-Disculpa es que tengo una serie de problemas que no me han dejado descansar

-Lo sé y como tu amigo lo note e investigue al respecto

-Quieres decir que lo sabes!

-Lo de tu próximo matrimonio! Si lo sé desde hace unas semanas!- terminando de arreglarse la corbata del traje.

-Como es que… Zagato…

-Si y déjame decirte que me siento totalmente decepcionado por tu actitud de no contarle nada querido amigo! Cuando conocerás a la afortunada?

-Ni me lo recuerdes aun no la he conocido y ya detesto en solo pensar en eso- menciono en -tono despectivo

-Gracias a Dios que a mí no me han arreglado un matrimonio… aun, y dime qué piensas hacer?

-Aun no lo sé ni siquiera la he conocido y la cena para conocerla será en solo unas semanas, allí podré conocerla

-Y porque no le das una oportunidad tal vez te llegue a agradar, sabes algo de ella al menos?

-Solo sé que este año ingreso a esta universidad y que se graduó de la preparatoria Elite el año anterior

-Bueno si se graduó de ese colegio debe de tener un buen gozar económico no lo crees?... contéstame una pregunta, quieres saber de quién se trata en este momento o prefieres averiguarlo hasta su presentación

-Piensas inmiscuirte otra vez en la base de datos de la universidad verdad?

-Solo si mi mejor amigo me lo pide… y claro que tendrá que pagar por ello! No por nada soy un genio en la informática!

-No te concretare una cita con Alanis!- le respondió decidido

-Ni modo creo que tendré que arreglármelas por otros medios!- sonriéndole maliciosamente a Latiz.

.

.

Biblioteca general

-Ven Anahis solo será por un momento!, solo tenemos que encontrar a una persona y el nos dará el libro que necesito eso es todo!

-No entiendo porque no se lo pediste a Lucy y no puedo creer que no hayas anotado la bibliografía que ibas a necesitar Marina!

-Está bien Anahis ya deja de regañarme! Además Lucy tampoco la anoto! Y esta guardándome un lugar en el laboratorio no sabes cuánto se llena ese lugar! Y se de alguien que puede ayudarme a encontrarlo!- con una sonrisa triunfante- pensé que tu también tenias que buscar unas cosas aquí no es cierto?

-Si pero iba a hacerlo luego, clero esta no 5 minutos antes de comenzar mi clase!

-Ya ya Anahis pareces una anciana rezongona!... Yukito!- haciendo voltear a un joven delante de ellas

-Que tal Marina como te encuentras! pensé que estarías en el laboratorio a esta hora!

-Bueno tendría que ser así pero quiero presentarte a mi amiga Anahis!, Anahis el es Yukito es hermano del nefasto de Yue!

-Marina!- volviendo a regañarla

-No te preocupes se cómo puede llegar a ser Yue a veces- Dirigiéndose a Anahis quien se sonrojo por su cálida sonrisa- mucho gusto Tsukishiro Yukito a tu servicio!- besando del dorso de su mano

-Gracias mucho gusto- totalmente apenada por el gesto del joven

-Y venia a pedirte ese libro que me prometiste!- guiñándole un ojo a Yukito quien volvió a sonreír por el gesto de la peliazul

-Lo tengo aquí mismo sabia que vendrías en cualquier momento!- entregándole un libro que tenia sobre el escritorio- ten este es el libro que Yue usa para consultar

-Genial! Gracias Yukito! Te debo una! Y si ayudas a Anahis a buscar algunos libros te estaré muy agradecida!

-No Marina! Deja de Molestar a Yukito!

-No es ninguna molestia si a eso se refiere.

-Lo vez Anahis! Bueno creo que me retiro antes de que tu hermano vuelva a regañarme! Adiós Chicos!- saliendo apresuradamente

-Que atrevimiento de Marina! Sin duda no tiene remedio!- pensó en vos alta

-Al contrario me agradaría poder serte útil Anahis- le hablo amablemente

-No no es necesario que se moleste

-Dime Yukito por favor no soy tan mayor como para que me hables de usted, aunque mis canas digan lo contrario!

-Ah! Yo lo siento no quise…

-No te preocupes! Ahora que tal si vamos por esos libros que requieres!

**.**

**.**

**Holas a todos aquí les dejo otro Cáp. de mi historia! **

**Gracias linisa02 y a Stern-Rosenkreuz por sus review! me hacen seguir adelante! **

**Espero les guste este Cáp.! porque esto recién comienza! y las cosas se pondrán mejores! o peores! bueno **

**eso lo dejo a su criterio!**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

-Con un demonio ya empezaron con los trabajos de laboratorio!- entrando apresuradamente al salón

-Que bueno que tuvo tiempo de llegar señorita Ryuzaki, como ve ya todos han empezado con sus trabajos tiene ideo de porque ya todos tienen asignada una pareja?

-"No tienes que ser tan sarcástico!" Esta bien se que llegue tarde pero..-

-Puedes guardarte tus explicaciones, si aun quieres terminarlo tendrás que esperar a que se desocupen las mesadas y los elementos- le explico Yue

-"Al parecer esta de buen humor" – notando que no llevaba la expresión dura y frio de siempre, era mas calmada y hasta relajada y sin hablar del completo cambio de su tono al dirigirse a ella- esperare si no le molesta.

-Bien puedes sentarte en mi escritorio y puedes ir haciendo la parte teórica del experimento- entregarle un formulario y dejarla con la boca abierta.

-"Que le ocurre! Esta muy extraño el no suele ser así!- tomando asiento junto a los demás alumnos que habían llegado tarde- "sin duda algo le ocurre" Oye Mirra No crees que Yue esta algo extraño el día de hoy?- dirigiéndose a la chica que tenia a su lado.

-No que lo digas Marina, desde que entro a estado... como decirte… muy calmado!- Hablando casi en susurro para que Yue no pudiera oírlas- se puede decir que hasta amable! Si hasta a ti te trato bien y eres la que mas tarde llego- mientras sus otros compañeros de escritorio asentían hacia ella- además esta muy distraído, no esta tan alentó como siempre sino mira hacia allá- indicándole un trozo de papel que era pasado de mano en mano de los estudiantes del salón- Clef ya se a dado cuanta pero no a dicho nada aun.

-Que tanto se pasan en uno al otro?- observando la expresión de las alumnos que lo recibían- será mejor que empiece con el trabajo o no terminare nunca- intentado concertarse pero no podía evitar cruzar una que otra mirada con su superior.

-"Sera que a Marina le gusta Clef?" "solo espero que Clef no sea el antiguo novio de Presea"- medito la pelirroja que fue testigo de las miradas de uno hacia el otro-

-Señorita Shido preste atención a los compuesto que piensa mesclar!- la regaño Yue quien -observo el motivo le la falta de atención de la pelirroja.

-Si señor!- volviendo a su trabajo

.

.

Un poco después…

-Oye Marina no pude evitar notar que nuestro superior no deja de mirarte!

-De que hablas Mirra! Clef y yo solo somos amigos!- Al borde de un ataque de nervios

-Así que era cierto! estas interesado en Clef! Si me pides un consejo te diría que te des prisa porque después de esta noticias tendrás mas de una contrincante!- enseñándole el papel que finalmente había llegado hasta ellas- ATENCION A TODAS!; SUPERIOR CLEF LIBRE AL FIN!-fue lo que leyó de él.

-Quisiera saber que tanto hablan ustedes dos!. Las interrumpió Yue quitándoles el papel

-Yo… eso no es mío!- logro decir Mirra completamente aterrada con Yue.

-Quiero ver su informe señorita Ryuzaki! Supongo que ya lo tiene listo como para estar platicando tan a gusto de asuntos completamente ajemos a la cátedra!

-Si… pero…

-Señorita Kaede como pertenece a la carrera de medicina será Clef quien se encargue de su sanción!, en cuanto a usted!- volteando hacia la peliazul- se quedara hasta después de clases para limpiar lavar y acondicionar todos los elementos utilizados por sus compañeros en clase!-

-Eso no es justo yo ni siquiera escribí lo que dice ese papel! Le reprocho la peliazul

-Ocurre algo Yue?- los interrumpió Clef al acercarse al lugar

-Solo sanciono a una de mis alumnas, y te recomiendo que tú también hagas lo mismo con la Señorita Kaede , espero no seas tan condescendiente como siempre!

.

.

-Aun me cuesta creer que seas hermano de Yue! Marina me comento de ti y lo diferente que son ambos pero aun así no podía dejar de dudar en su descripción y ahora!

-Ahora lo compruebas Anahis!- sonriéndole amablemente- sin embargo Yue y yo no somos tan opuestos Aunque en la mayoría de las cosas u opiniones diferimos.

-Ya que lo mencionas si tienen cierto parecido, la forma de su rostro sus expresiones! Pero el es más serio y formal en su forma de ser!

-Sabes? Yue no siempre no tan poco amistoso mas allá de que lo parezca… está bien siempre se comporto de esa manera, pero te aseguro que si llegas a conocerlo se harían muy buenos amigos!

-Tu y el deben de estar muy unidos!

-Solo somos dos hermanos y muestras edades no difieren mucho la uno de la otra!

-Se a que te refieres! Yo también tengo a mi hermana Lulú y también somos muy unidas!- sonriéndole al contestarle

-Sabes algo?

-Tienes una bonita sonrisa! Y sabes algo más?

-No dime...- le respondió ruborizada

-Que no alegro mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación…siempre me da hambre a esta hora y no me gusta comer solo!- tomando un trozo de su pastel- porque no comes el tuyo? Te asegura que esta delicioso!

-Lo probare te lo aseguro!- le contesto con una gota sobre su nuca.

.

.

-"como se supone que lavare todo esto!"- observando la cantidad de tubos de ensayo, pinzas, pipetas y demás objetos- "por lo visto no tiene ni la mas mínima intención de ayudarme"- observando a Yue que se encontraba corrigiendo unos exámenes- "no debe de ser tan difícil como dicen he visto a Nani hacerlo un millón de veces en casa y no es la gran cosa!" detergente… detergente…detergente- buscaba por los anaqueles- debe de ser esté!- tomando un frasco con un liquido espero transparente muy parecido al jabón que usaban en su casa

-No piensas lavar con eso verdad?- la sorprendió la voz de su superior a su espalda

-Ahhhh! Que acaso nunca te dijeron que no debes asustar a la gente!- cortándose la mano con una hoja de metal que se encontraba en el lavabo- Ahí!- se quejo al sentir el dolor de su herida mientras Yue tomaba de su mano para colocarla debajo de un chorro de agua-"que cálida"- sintió y observo como limpiaba su herida

-No te muevas. Le dijo cuando automáticamente extrajo de uno de los estantes un botiquín de primeros auxilios, de el saco todo lo necesario para cuidar esa herida- no es muy profunda, pero me extraña que sangre tanto- mientras terminaba de vendarla- Ya puedes retirarte yo me encargare de esto- le dijo terminado por darle la espalda a la peliazul y nos momento después ya casi la mitad de las cosas se encontraban secas y guardados en su sitio sorprendiéndolo por quien las había realizado

-No guarde estos reactivos porque no tengo la menor idea de dónde van- le indica la peliazul sonriéndole gentilmente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Esos van en un armario bajo lleve- le respondió luego de observarla ágilmente- recuerdo haberte dicho que ya podías retirarte!- tomando otra toalla para ayudarla a secar los demás objetos.

-Si mal no recuerdo es mi sanción! ¿O no era así superior?, aunque no lo creas jamás escapo a mis sanciones! Ni nana y mi padre siempre me han dicho que disciplina es buena en cierta forma! Además de hacernos responsables por nuestros actos!

-Deben de ser personas muy inteligentes como para haberte dicho eso

-Lo son!- volviéndole a sonreír

**.**

**.**

**Holas espero que se encuentren bien!**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo Cáp. De mi historia!**

**Espero les guste y perdón por la ortografía!**

**Envíen Reviews! Please!**

**Gracias a todos los que la leen prometo renovar pronto!**

**Besos! Hasta pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

**.**

-Clef! Clef!- balbuceaba una pequeña niña de unos tres años que se encontraba sobre la cama de Presea- Clef! Clef!- volvía a decir mientras balanceaba sus pies que no lograban llegar a tocar el suelo.  
Tal parece que la pequeña Mika no ha olvidado a Clef, no es así Presea?- Le pregunto Caldina en un tono algo sugerente.

-Debe de ser porque siempre que visitaba a mi prima Clef me acompañaba y terminaba jugando con ella, Además ella le tomo cariño!- le respondió Presea terminando de retocar su maquillaje frente al espejo, actitud que no paso desapercibida para la peli rosa.

-Por lo visto piensas salir Presea! Déjame decirte que ese vestido que llegas puesto te sienta de maravilla!-

-Lo dices en serio! – inspeccionando su imagen se arriba abajo- creo que tienes razón! Y si pienso salir, llevare a Mika a dar un paseo y tal vez por un Helado! Después de todo es mi única sobrina!- guiñándole un ojo a la morena- ven Mika! Iremos por tu helado!- tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Helado! Helado!- repetía Mika mientras era llevada por presea

-Crees que vaya a buscarlo?- pregunto Sierra algo preocupada.

-Que si lo creo! Estoy completamente segura de ello!- cruzándose de brazos.

.

.

-Dilo de nuevo!- le repitió un albino a su amigo mientras mecía unas hojas de lado a lado

-Eres un genio en la informática…no se qué sería de mi vida sin no te tendría a mi lado…- volvió a repetir con frustración su amigo.

-Mmm no se … no me pareció tan convincente!. Intentando hacer enfadar a su amigo

-Ya dame ese papel!- se lo arrebato de las manos- solo son cuatro- menciono al ver a las candidatas.

-En efecto querido amigo y déjame decirte que no están del todo mal! No me parecen nada desagradables! Sobre todo esta!- indicando la fotografía de una de ellas

-No todo es el aspecto Águila!

-Pero al fin y al cabo importa!

-No pensé que tardarías tanto en conseguirlas- mientras leía detalladamente la información -de cada una de ellas.

-Y bien que piensas hacer que la información?

-Aun no lo he decidido

-Pues yo sí! Ven apresúrate!- tomando del brazo a Latís para salir del cuarto

.

.

-Disculpa Caldina has visto a Marina?- le pregunto un joven que acababa de llamar a la puerta

-Oh! Que tal Ascot ven pasa! Marina saldrá en unos momentos!- lo invito Caldina- Así que van a salir! Y a donde la llevaras? La semana pasado abrieron un bar estupendo!

-Ya déjalo en paz Caldina, estoy segura que Ascot ya lo tiene todo planeado!- la regaño Alanis ya en su cuarto

-Solo saldremos a dar un paseo al parque que queda en la avenida principal.

-Si eso les decía yo a las demás cuando empecé a salir con Ráfaga!

-Caldina!- volvió a regañarla Alanis

-Ups! No siento!

-De que tanto hablan ustedes tres?- pregunto la peliazul que acababa de salir del cuarto de baño.

-No! De nada Marina! Ascot solo nos comentaba que te llevara a un lugar muy especial! Pero que esperan el día es corto! Ya dense prisa ustedes dos!- casi los hecho a ambos del cuarto- recuerda traerla temprano Ascot!

-Pero que le pasa a Caldina?

-Ya sabes cómo es!- le completo Ascot- lista para muestra cita!

-Como siempre Ascot- le contesto con gracia

-Qué bonita pareja no lo crees Alanis?- le pregunto Caldina una vez solas

-Por lo que veo estas muy interesada en unir a esos dos!

-Es que hacen una hermosa pareja, además Ascot ya no puede dejar de disimular lo que siente por Marina!

-Y qué me dices de ella?

-Pues tendrá que darse cuenta! O tendremos que darles unos empujoncitos a esos dos!

.

.

Clef se encontraba terminando de corregir un informe que debía entregar cuando fue interrumpida por una pequeña niñita.

-Clef! Clef!- le hablo la pequeña al entrar al cuarto que tenia la puerta entre abierta

-Mika pero que haces aquí!- tomándole entre sus brazos

-Helado! Helado!

-Así que quieres un helado! Dime con quién vienes?

-Presea!- indicando hacia el marco de la puerta

-Que tal Clef!- lo saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ah que tal Presea- le respondió naturalmente- que haces con Mika en los dormitorios?

-Mi tía me pidió que la cuidara por esta tarde y como ya termine mi última clase del día pensé en llevarla a beber un helado, que tal si nos acompañas? Así Mika aprovecha y juega un poco contigo!

-Veras aun tengo que entregar un informe a mis superiores-indicándole la computadora personal

-Clef! Clef!

-Pero si eres paciente te acompañare con gusto!

-Lo que tú digas!. Le respondió felizmente- que te parece si te esperamos en los jardines!

-Está bien no me tardare!

.

.

-Pariz no te duermas!- volvió a regañarlo Anahis por enésima vez, cuando vio que se recostaba sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca.

-Lo siento Anahis, es que estoy exhausto… la práctica de fútbol estuvo terrible! Porque no hacemos un receso? Hemos estado aquí desde hace horas!

-Porque acabamos de hacer uno! Además apenas se van a cumplir cuarenta minutos desde que comenzamos no seas perezoso!

-Pero estoy exhausto!

-Está bien! Haremos esto! Solo termina los ejercicios que te deje y podremos irnos!

-Pero si son demasiados!

-Es eso o seguiremos estudiando!- le dijo con firmeza y una nota clara de decisión en su voz.

-Está bien! Allí voy!- respondió con entusiasmo mientras su compañera intentaba disimular su gracia

-Buenas tardes Anahis!- le hablo una cálida vos a su espalda

-Yukito!- se sorprendió al verlo directo a los ojos

-Dijiste algo Anahis?- levantado la mirada para ver la expresión de su tutora frente a la tierna sonrisa de Yukito.

-Qué alegría es poder volver a verte Anahis!

-A mí también me alegra verte Yukito! Pensé que hoy no vendrías a la biblioteca!

-Recordé que tenía una cosas que buscar para mis clases, te encuentras muy ocupada no es así?- volteando a ver a Pariz con una cara de pocos amigas- que tal Pariz!

-Hola Yukito- intentando disimular su enojo el peliverde

-No solo ayudo a Paris a estudiar para un examen que tendremos las próxima semana

-Pensé que te encontrarías en tu casa?-

-Me iré en cuanto termine se hacer unos asuntos!

-" por lo que oigo se conocen de ase tiempo!" "como puede saber que pensaba hacer Anahis!" "esto no puede ser verdad! No lo puedo soportar!"

-Hace una esplendida tarde porque no me alcanzas luego en este momento voy a la cafetería de la esquina!

-Me…

-Anahis! Mira esto! No logro entender este ejercicio! Explícamelo!- se apresuro a hablar el peliverde, colocando sus libreta de anotaciones entre la rubia y Yukito

-Creo que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, nos veremos luego Anahis!- despidiéndose de ella

-Adiós Yukito!- se despidió triunfante el ojiverde

-Adiós Yukito- hablo casi en un susurro mientras veía como desaparecía- muy bien Paris que era lo que no entendías?- intentando volver al trabajo

-Hhhhhhhh? Se me olvido!

.

.

-No puedo creer que me hayas metido en eso Águila!- le reclamaba a su amigo el pelinegro mientras volvían a sus dormitorios

-De que te quejas! Ahora sabes que esa niña era realmente insoportable!- le respondió cómicamente de solo recordar cono llego a insinuársele a Latís

-Luego de diez minutos perdí la cuenta de cuanta veces menciono lo rico y poderoso que es su padre, aun no entiendo que hace en el país teniendo la posibilidad de vivir en Europa o Norteamérica, sin duda encajaría mucho mejor allí

-Porque su padre esta en la política y los votantes no vieran con bien que su hija estudie en el extranjero habiendo tan buenas universidades en el país, lo menciono cono cinco veces!- burlándose pero su alegría se disolvía al ver lo disgustado que se encontraba su amigo- ya deja ese disgusta Latís porque no vamos por Alanis y salimos a dar un paseo?...Latís, A donde vas?- viendo cono se alejaba en sentido contrario a los dormitorios

-Al gimnasio!- le contesto sin siquiera mirarlo. El área de entrenamientos de la universidad no se encontraba muy lejos de los dormitorios a pesar de ser un campus sumamente extenso. Para su sorpresa el SUM de entrenamientos no se encontraba vació como hubiera querido que estuviera un viernes por la tarde. Aunque cubierta de una mascara, la silueta podía advertir que se trataba fácilmente de una mujer. Un tanto voluptuosa en sus facciones pero eso no fue lo que llego a impresionarlo, sino la forma en que tenia de manejar la espada que llevaba entre sus manos, era evidencia clara de que no se trataba de una principiante sino de una perfecta experta en el arte, su actitud, sus movimientos, su decisión lo incitaron a retarla a un combate, poco a poco se fue aproximando hacia la jovencita que volteo al momento de percibir la presencia de un extraño y el se dirigía a tomar una espada para pelear contra ella

-No te detengas- fue lo único que le dijo mientras el se colocaba en posición de enfrentarla cuando ella había entendido a la perfección de que se trataba. Al principio ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer golpe, hasta que por fin ella fue quien dio el primer golpe con una fuerza tal que Latís requirió de toda su fuerza para poder hacerle frente y responderle, a pesar de tratarse de una mujer el ataque había tenido muchas posibilidades de derribarlo en ese mismo instante. Así siguieron tres enfrentamientos más muy parejos para ambos, quedando en un empate ya que ambos se encontraban muy cansados como para seguir

-No puedo creer que una mujer me haya vencido!- dijo entre sollozos al ver que la chica se quitaba la mascara mas fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba – no puede ser, - hablo para sus adentros

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que no me hayas vencido en le primer combate!-le respondió con una sonrisa que afloraba de su rostro- mi nombre es Lucy! Mucho gusto!-extendiéndole la mano

-Latís!- le respondió a su compañera- realmente eres buena en el Kendo!

-Gracias tu también eres muy bueno Latís! ….-

**.**

**.**

**Holis como siempre aquí les dejo un nuevo Cáp!**

**Reviews por favor!**

**Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

Lunes por la mañana

Salón 13 B

Cátedra: Química General.

-…Por ultimo quiero recordarles que no olviden estudiar para la próxima clase, el examen llevara todo lo que hemos visto hasta el día de hoy- le comunico Yue a la extensa clase, cuando una persona llamo a la puerta, se trataba de las secretaria del rector de las Facultad

-Disculpa Yue el Rector desea verte es estos momentos, te esta esperando en su oficina- repuso la señorita desde el marco del la puerta del gran ateneo.

-Clef puedes entregar los informes de Laboratorio por favor?

-Claro ve, yo me ocupare de todo!- le respondió, pero una vez que su compañero se hubiera retirado el barullo de la clase no se hizo esperar- "porque será que comienzan a hablar cuando Yue se va'"-la mayoría de os alumnos alborotaron a Clef con preguntas sobre el próximo examen dudas y demás- Tomen asiento por favor- dijo algo molesto- a continuación proseguiré a entregarles los trabajos de laboratorio- Váyanse acercando a medida que los nombre aquí podrán sacarse las dudas que tengan!

-Si el superior Tsukishiro fue enviado a la oficina del rector a de ser por algo importante no lo crees Marina?- le pregunto una de sus compañeras de clase

-Debe de serlo – respondió mirando con preocupación la puerta de entrada a la espera de que su superior volviera a aparecer.

-Ryuzaki!... Ryuzaki!

-Marina! Clef te esta llamando!- la despertó Lucy

-OH Si!- poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al frene.

-Buen trabajo Marina! Aunque tuviste algunos errores tu trabajo fue uno de los mejores!- La felicito Clef una vez que le entrego su informe.

-Gracias! Creo que sin la supervisión de Yue no habría podido terminarlo!- son una sonrisa en su rostro que se desvaneció al encontrarse con una mirada muy similar a la suya tan clara como al mar y profunda que la hizo estremecer.

-Que fue lo que le ocurrió a tu mano?- le pregunto al observar la venda que llevaba puesta

-No es nada solo me corte con un metal la ultima vez que estuve en el laboratorio!

-Luego búscame la revisare y les cambiare los apositos- le dijo al notar que estaba siendo observado por todo el alumnado .

-Porque estas colorada Marina?- le pregunto Mirra al verla llegar roja como un tomate a su lugar.

-Marina te sientes bien? No tendrás temperatura?- inquirió Lucy mientas corroboraba la temperatura de la frente de Marina con la suya.

-Si! La temperatura es la que le subió! Te recomiendo un paño en la frente!- bromeo Mirra – O tal vez podríamos pedirle a Clef que la examine! Esta apunto de comenzar su residencia!

-Porque no dejas de molestarme Mirra!- le respondió la peliazul apunto de estallar (si no es que ya lo hizo je je je)

-Ocurre algo?- pregunto la peliazul sin entender porque Marina se encontraba tan molesta.

.

.

-Conociste a tu posible esposa y recién me lo mencionas!- le reprocho Águila a su mejor amigo- Y de quien se trata? La rubia, la peliazul o la pelirroja?

-Es Lucy-

-A si que Lucy eh! Y como es en persona? Te agrado o definitivamente no la soportas?

-Es agradable, realmente me gusto conversar con ella- recordando la platica que mantuvieron luego de su encuentro- físicamente no esta mal aunque podría pasar fácilmente por una niña de secundaria debido a su altura

-Ósea que te parece bonita! Y crees que se trate de ella?

-Definitivamente tengo que descartarla. Se anticipo Latís

-Porque dices eso? Dime que pudiste sacarle?

-Es becada! Tiene una beca de deportes en Kendo de otra forma su familia no podría costear esta universidad, además conociendo a mi padre su futura nuera debe de ser una chiquilla de buena posición económica!- lo menciono molesto

-Aun no entiendo porque debes de ser tu y no Zapato en el deba casarse con ella, ni mucho menos que no se opusiera a su relación con Esmeralda si mal no recuerdo no tiene un buen porvenir económico

-Porque Zapato accedió a hacerse cargo de la empresa de la familia además ellos siempre han estado enfrentados y eso fue un triunfo para mi padre.

-Creo que eso es tener suerte!-bromeó Águila-Pero si mal no te conozco a ti te ocurre algo más! Y deberás decírmelo!

-Será este fin de semana!- dijo molesto

-La presentación! Pensé que tardaría mas tiempo!- dijo totalmente consternado

-Mi padre me lo informo este fin de semana, se hará una cena con ambas familias y para organizar los planes para la boda.

-Por lo visto conocerás a tu susodicha más pronto de lo que esperas!

.

.

-Yue! Has visto a Clef?- le pregunto Ráfaga al alcanzarlo en el pasillo

-Debe de estar terminado el informe de la clase- abriendo una de las puertas a su lado pero llevándose una desagradable sorpresa por la escena de ver a Clef a escasos centímetros del rostro de una de sus alumnas- disculpen la interrupción pero Ráfaga a estado buscándote Clef!- Sacando l a la pareja de su encantamiento

-Que tal Marina!_ la saludo el Rubio

-Que tal Ráfaga!- del dijo mientras bajaba de la camilla en donde se encontraba sentada- gracias Clef!- le respondió como s nada hubiera ocurrido

-Recuerda no mojar los vendajes- devolviéndola la sonrisa mientas se despedían con la mirada

-Te recuerdo que no es ético coquetear con las alumnas del la institución!- le reprocho Yue una ves que la peliazul hubiera salido por la puerta

-Nadie en este cuarto a estado coqueteando Yue! Por quien me tomas!- le dijo molesto-… lo siento que necesitabas Ráfaga?

-Nada importante creo que te buscare en otro momento- le dijo antes de retirarse- "espero haber visto alucinaciones"- pensaba mientras recordaba lo que acababa de ver hacia solo unos segundos

-Como explicas tu proximidad con esa alumna!

-Luego de curarle la herida que por cierto ya se que fue por tu culpa que se la ocasionó

-Yo no tengo nada que ver en su falta

-Como sea! Me di cuenta de que tenia una pestaña colgando de las demás y pretendía quitársela, eso es todo!- le explico mientras recogía los elementos que había empleado para la curación- y dime para que te necesitaba el rector?- intentando cambiar de tema

-Aunque no muy convencido de la historia de Clef decidió dejarlo a un lado por el bien de ambos- me comunico que mi trabajo final fue enviado a la universidad de Berlín al parecer están muy interesados en los elementos en los que trabajé

-Eso es una buena noticia y no te comento nada sobre el próximo jefe de cátedra? La verdad es que ya se han tardado demasiado en buscar uno y el semestre pronto terminara!

-También me comento aquel asunto y me hizo una propuesta que no pude rechazar…

-"pero que inoportuno que es Yue" "mira que llegar justo en el momento en que Clef y yo…."- ruborizándose de solo recordar

.

.

Flash Back

-Aun no entiendo como Yue fue capaz de ordenarte que lavaras los elementos del laboratorio- le decía Clef mientras le sacaba los vendajes a la herida de la peliazul, luego de contarle lo sucedido ( claro que obviando la verdadera razón de su castigo! Je je je)- no es muy profunda mas bien superficial! Si tienes buena cicatrización me te quedaran marcas!- limpiándole la herida

-"ese aroma"- pensó al percibir al aroma de su superior, aprovecho para observar sus facciones mas de cerca, pero volteo el rostro al percibir que el levantaría la mirada para verla- mmm hace mucho que eres ayudante de cátedra?-

-Desde hace dos años, pero en cuanto termine este semestre comenzare mi residencia en el hospital general y ya dejare de serlo!-

-Quieres decir que y no volverás a las clases!

-Se puede decir que si! Además recuerda que Química general solo pertenece a la primera parte del año!

-Creo que no buenote esto es que Yue ya no estará para regañarme todo el tiempo!

-No festejes antes de tiempo! Para tu desgracia continuaras viendo a Yue! El hace su residencia solo por las mañanas y las clases que tú tendrás las tomaras en la tarde

-Vaya pensé que después de todo podría respirar tranquila!

-Esto ya esta listo!- terminando de sujetarle la venda a la mano

-Muchas gracias Clef!- le agradeció mientras intentaba bajar de su lugar pero Clef se lo impidió volviéndola a su lugar

-Espera, tienes una pestaña!- acercándose cada ves mas al rostro de la peliazul desde allí el también pudo percibir el agradable perfume que ella llevaba, unos ojos de un profundo mar fue los que ella pudo ver , mientras el se topo con una hermosa mirada del color del cielo que lo hipnotizo de tal manera que lo hizo olvidarse de todo, solo veía unos hermosos y delicados labios coloreados con un rosa ligero y solo en unos instantes saborearía, una voz muy molesta al parecer fue la que los saco de su trance.

Fin Flash Back

.

-"que te ocurre Marina!" "tu no eres así"- se regaño a si misma y volviendo a la realidad – será mejor que me apresure o no llegare a cenar con Lucy y Anahis- levantándose del banco en donde se encontraba.

.

.

**Holis de nuevo! No me gusto que este capitulo me haya quedado tan corto pero creo que debo guardar algunas cosas para el próximo Cáp.! **

**Mmmm hubo un acercamiento entre Clef y Marina! Esto no será todo! **

**Quien será la verdadera prometida de Latís? Tienen entre tres opciones! Creo que se llevaran una sorpresa mas adelante! Je je je **

**Le doy las gracias por sus Reviews! **

**Y hasta la próxima!**

**Prometo renovar lo más pronto que pueda!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

**.**

-chicas adivinen que tengo planeado para este viernes por la noche!- comento efusivamente la morena del grupo.

-conociéndote planeas llegar a Ráfaga al nuevo club que abrieron hace poco- dedujo Alanis.

-Casi! No solo pienso llevar a Ráfaga, sino a todos ustedes! Que les parece si vamos en grupo? Será divertido!- propuso.

-Seria fantástico Caldina!- Menciono Esmeralda- Le pediré a Zagato que se encuentre libre este viernes!-

Y yo A Geo!- Tatra.

- Que les parece si también llevamos a nuestras pequeñas compañeras de cuarto! Marina al igual que Lucy han estado muy estresadas por el examen que Yue les hará! No les vendría mal algo de distracción después de la tortura!-

-Yo también pienso lo mismo Anahis también tendría que salir a divertirse un poco!

- Sobre todo siendo la tutora de Paris!-

-Caldina! No seas tan mala con mi hermano! El se ha esforzado mucho desde que Anahis lo ayuda Paris no ha faltado a ninguna clase, y es mas esta subiendo sus calificaciones!- Dijo algo molesta la Rubia del grupo.

-Si sobre todo por que Anahis es quien le enseña!- Comento divertida Alanis- Bueno cambiando de tema- al ver el humor de Esmeralda- yo me apunto en tu lista Caldina! Tal vez lleve a los chicos con migo!

- Eso me recuerda que es una buena ocasión para festejar lo de Yue! El debe de estar muy feliz!

-Si… se le nota!- dijo sarcásticamente Tata.

- No tienes porque ser así Tata!- la regaño su hermana mayor- Yue es muy bueno cuando llegas a conocerlo! Además podríamos presentarle un amiga me encantaría verlo enamorado!- comento con ilusión antes de voltear a ver a Sierra- Sierra tu no tienes novio verdad?- le pregunto Tata

-Oh no Tata ni lo pienses Yue y yo no tenemos nada en común completamente colorada

-No te pongas así acaso ya conociste a alguien mas?- le pregunto su hermana gemela

-Yo!... No…no conocí a nadie!- roja como un tomate

-Aha – pronuncio dudosa la pelirosa- Esto será estupendo esta misma semana me encargare se organizar todo para nuestra salida!-Quien quita y Presea se reconcilia con Clef y les conseguimos novio a Sierra, Tata y Alanis!- Causando que las tres que ahogaran con el refresco que se encontraban bebiendo.

-Creo que no solo a Sierra le disgusto tu idea Caldina-

.

.

-Oye Anahis con quien se encuentra Lucy?- le pregunto la peliazul a su amiga tras ver como la pelirroja combatía espada contra espada frente a un joven.

-No tengo la menor idea Lucy solo me dijo que estaría aquí entramando para las olimpiadas, jamás me comento que lo haría acompañada- observando la concentración de su amiga frente al combate.

-Dejame decirte que ese tipo no lo hace nada mal!. Comento la peliazul al notar la destreza con la que se movía el contrincante de su amiga.

-Creo que será mejor no molestarlos Lucy se ve muy concentrada , porque no me acompañas a la biblioteca debo entregar uno libros- le propuso Anahis.

-He escuchado que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en la biblioteca Anahis- le hablo en tono sugerente mientras su amiga se tornaba se un ligero rubor en las mejillas- no tendrá que ver que cierto hermano de un ¡nefasto! Superior pasa mucho tiempo allí?

-De que hablas Marina! Yukito y yo solo somos amigos!- completamente ruborizada.

-Yo no he dicho nada malo Anahis por que te molestas?... pero tu rostro dice todo lo contrario y algo más!- sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras caminaban por los jardines- sabes? Desde que te presente a Yukito te he notado mucho mas relajada que de costumbre…cuéntame se han estado viendo mas allá desde que se conocieron?-

Aunque lo dudo por un momento supo que ya había sido atrapada- creo que te preocupas mas de lo que demuestras Marina! Creo que en eso te pareces mucho a Yue!- comento la rubia

-Yue!... Anahis! Como puedes decirme eso! Estábamos hablando muy bien de ti y Yukito y tienes que arruinarlo con ese tipo nefasto!- le reclamó totalmente molesta.

-De eso es lo que hablo con Yukito, Marina, la verdad es que si nos hemos encontrado fuera de la escuela ¡siempre vamos a la cafetería de la esquina a merendar!- lo recordó con gracia- hablamos de él, de mi, de nuestras familias! Aunque no lo creas el es muy unido a Yue! Cuando nos reunimos es como si todo tuviera un curso fijo y sin interrupciones, siempre nos juntamos a beber el te de la tarde y empezamos por comentarnos cono nos fue en el día o en la semana dependiendo de la regularidad con la que nos encontramos- observando el próximo atardecer en el horizonte.

Solo en aquel momento la peliazul pudo sentir la intensidad de las palabras de su amiga, no podía ser necesariamente amor pero su una profunda amistad que empezaba a forjarse, meditada la peliazul mientras una calida brisa muy extraña en la época en la que se encontraban se escurría entre sus cabellos.

.

.

-Vaya Latís! Si que este bueno!- mientras la pelirroja se quitaba al casco de protección- creo que tendré que entrenar mas que de costumbre para poder alcanzarte!-

-Tú también eres muy buena Lucy-

-Sabes algo! Deberías de enfrentarte a Marina uno de estos días ella es muy buena en el esgrima! Desde pequeña siempre ha ganado todos los torneos en los que se ha presentado-

-Marina es tu amiga Lucy?- Recordando uno de los nombre de la lista que Águila le había confeccionado.

-Si Marina, Anahis y yo hemos sido amigas desde la secundaria, el padre de Marina es muy rico y gracias a el pude continuar estudiando en el colegio en el que estábamos!-

-"porque no… creo que tendré que seguir el concejo de Águila"- recordó

.

.

FLASH BACK

-Y que piensas hacer Latís la fecha acordada será solo en unos días y una no sabes absolutamente nada de tu futura esposa!-

-Créeme que no tengo ni la menor idea Águila-

-Y que me dices de esa tal Lucy, tal vez ella conozca a las otras dos, fueron al mismo colegio!-

-Insinúas que investigue a las otras dos por medio de Lucy!-

-Yo no he insinuado nada pero tienes una buena oportunidad entre manos y la debes aprovechar!- le aseguro el albino.

FIN FLASH BACK

.

-Y cuéntame Lucy … como son tus amigas …-

-Oh! Anahis es muy inteligente! Siempre nos ha ayudado a Marina y a mí en las materias de la escuela, tiene una hermana llamada Lulú y se llevan muy bien! La verdad es que Anahis es la más gentil de las tres aunque siempre se preocupa por nosotras-

-"así que una sabelotodo con tendencia a la depresión"- pensó mientras escuchaba lo que le decía la pelirroja.

-Marina, ella es muy elegante en parte por la educaron que recibió, aunque tiene un carácter muy fuerte! Le encanta hacer pasteles aunque nunca se los come! Y le encanta ir de compras, cuando salimos juntas siempre terminamos ayudándola a cargar todas los cosas que compra en los comercios!- comento sonriendo

-"y la otra a de ser una niña mimada!", creo ya tuve suficiente de todo esto!

-Pero…-continuó hablando la pelirroja- Pero creo que aunque jamás lo demuestre Marina se preocupa tanta como Anahis por todas nosotras, no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa aunque en muchas ocasiones de ha metido en problemas por esa razón, en eso difiere mucho de Anahis ella es mas precavida y actúa mas con cautela no es tan impulsiva como Marina-

-Las debes de querer mucho no es así Lucy?-

- La verdad es que si Anahis y Marina son mis mejores amigas! Desde que nos conocimos en el instituto no nos hemos separado!

.

.

-Ahhh! Anahis! No puede ser! No logro concentrarme .-refunfuñaba le peliazul- tengo que saber con quien se encontraba Lucy! Como es posible que nunca nos haya comentado nada de eso! Acaso no somos sus mejores amigas! Que ya no confía en nosotras!

-Ya cálmate Marina…-dando un suspiro- te confieso que yo también me encuentro intrigada de saber con quien se encontraba Lucy pero hay que tener en cuenta que solo se encontraban practicando Kendo! Recuerda que Lucy debe estar preparada para las Olimpiadas universitarias recuerda que tienes un beca que cuidar! Tal vez solo se trate de eso de entrenamiento!-

-Como puedes decir eso Anahis! Sabes perfectamente lo inocente que puede llegar a ser Lucy que tal si es un malhechor o tal vez …. No se podría ser cualquier cosa! Tal vez ni siquiera concurre a esta universidad!

-Si lo es Marina!- hablo la vos de su amiga a espalda de las otras dos.

-Lucy!- voltearon ambas al escucharla.

-Lucy donde te habías metido! No mejor dicho con quien te encontrabas en el gimnasio de entrenamientos!- la peliazul acorralo a la recién llegada.

-Ah era eso! Su nombre es Latís tiene 21 años y estudia odontología en esta misma universidad!-

-Creo que esto resuelve todas tus dudas no lo crees Marina?- indago la rubia del grupo.

-Eso no es todo Anahis! Lucy aun nos debes muchas explicaciones! Como por ejemplo donde te metes cada vez que desapareces! Y desde hace cuanto tiempo conoces a ese tal Latís! El que si sea alumno de esta universidad no quiere decir que no sea un depravado!

.

15 minutos mas tarde….

-Así que es el hermano menor de Zapato el novio de Esmeralda! Bueno creo que ya no hay problema alguno!- dijo con alegría la peliazul.

-Me sorprende la manera de cambiar de actitud que tiene Marina!- comento Anahis mientras Lucy asentía en silencio.

-Creo que ahora estoy mas tranquila!- reflexiono la peliazul- observando el techo del cuarto.

-Yo también lo estoy gracias al cielo- Anahis.

-No tienen por que preocuparse chicas pero igualmente gracias por quererme tanto como yo las quiero a ustedes!- para finalmente terminar en un tierno abrazo de las tres y momentos después ser interrumpidas por alguien que llamaba a la puerta del cuarto….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores! Aquí les dejo un nuevo Cáp. de mi historia, espero que les guste.**

**La verdad es que tuve que cortarlo porque ya estoy algo cansada de escribir por el día de hoy! Sorry!**

**Ya se lo que van a decir Latís de Odontólogo! Bueno necesitada una carrera en la que este callado y concentrado- como el suele serlo! je je je!**

**Bueno saludos a todos! **

**Reviews!**

**P/D: Tuve algunos problemas al subir los capítulos ya que al hacerlo me di cuenta que los párrafos no se encontraban separados como los había escrito por esa razón tuve que colocarles esos "puntos" entre un párrafo y otro para sepáralos. No se molesten. Y otra aclaración podrían marcarme las faltas de ortografía si lo desean ya que siempre corrijo los Cáp. Antes de subirlos al fic y a veces no entiendo a que se refieren. Je je je**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

... —No tienen por que preocuparse chicas pero igualmente gracias por quererme tanto como yo las quiero a ustedes!— para finalmente terminar en un tierno abrazo de las tres y momentos después ser interrumpidas por alguien que llamaba a la puerta del cuarto— fue quien atendió la caballero que se encontraba con un paquete

—Buenas tardes señorita Hououji pensé que este seria el cuarto de la señorita Marina lamento haberme equivocado— dijo el recién aparecido chofer de la familia Ryuzaki

—¿James que haces aquí? le pregunto la peliazul que había logrado escuchar su vos desde dentro.

—Buenas tardes señorita Marina, su madre me ha encomendado que le trajera su vestido para la reunión del fin de semana, pidió que se lo probara lo antes posible para saber si se deberán de hacer cambios al mismo — le explico el hombre

—Ha era eso— dijo sin la mas emoción muy extraño en ella al tratarse de ropa nueva—colócalo sobre la cama ¿mi madre no te mencionó algo mas?

—Solo que le hiciera saber si el traje le quedo a la perfección

—Esta bien ya puedes retirarte yo me comunicare con ella si es necesario—

—Como usted diga— haciendo una reverencia para luego retirarse— señoritas— se despidió.

—A pesar de tener un nuevo vestido Marina no parece muy animada —comento Lucy

—No es eso Lucy lo que ocurre es que mi padre organizo una cena este sábado por la noche y créeme que no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de asistir a ella—

— ¿Y porque no Marina? —

—Como si no recordases como son las famosas reuniones de mi padre, viene una familia totalmente desconocida para mi ¡y claro esta! traen a su hijo, sobrino o ahijado que coincidencia! y pretenden que sea lo mas servicial que pueda cuando esos niñitos resultan ser solo uno lunáticos, obstinados o un puñado de niñitos mimados de sociedad —metiéndose al baño junto con el paquete recibido.

—Pero no fue así como conociste a Marck? —

—Si Anais pero eso fue totalmente diferente, recuerda que Marck y yo ya nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo asi que no hubo problema con eso —le respondió desde el cuarto de baño , en tan solo unos minutos salio llevando puesto un hermoso vestido de satén celeste pálido que le llegaba varios centímetros por arriba de su rodilla- que tal me veo? —les pregunto a sus amigas es extraño que mi madre haya escogido este color para el corsé—

—Te ves muy bien Marina! —la contempló la mayor del grupo.

—Realmente te sienta bien los tonos azules— le respondió Anahis cuando Caldina entraba junto con Clef al cuarto.

—Oh niñas no sabia que estarían aquí a esta hora, Marina que hermosa te ves con ese vestido ¿no lo crees Clef? —

—En efecto Caldina, te ves muy bien con ese vestido Marina —intentando cuidar sus palabras frente a las demás y se embelesaba con la mujer que tenia frente suyo.

—Gracias Clef…— logro responder mientras su corazón latía a mil por minuto al percibir la escrutiñadora mirada de Clef sobre ella

—Debes de tener una reunión importante —

—No!... digo… mi pa… —al momento de ser interrumpido por la vos de su mejor amigo

—Disculpen la interrupción Marina, James olvido traerte esto— entregándole un estuche de joyas— como yo me dirigía hacia acá me ofrecí a traértelas—

—Gracias Ascot deben de ser las joyas que deberé usar con este vestido—

— ¡Oh! ¡póntelas por favor me muero por vértelas puestas! —

— ¿Me harías el honor? —dirigiéndose a Ascot a quien tenia en frente

—Voltéate— haciéndola girar sobre si, tomo la gargantilla colocándosela lentamente alrededor del cuello— te ves hermosa —le susurro al oído provocando el rubor inmediato en la peliazul.

—No hay duda que eres una princesa Marina!, por cierto aquí tienes el CD que me prestaste Clef …Clef— volvió a decir tras ver que no le presto ni la más mínima atención

—A si gracias Caldina con permiso a todos —saliendo apresuradamente

—Pero que le ocurrirá? —viendo como desaparecía rápidamente por los pasillos del edificio—¡Ascot deberías cerrar la boca sino se te entrara una mosca! —

—Ya deja de molestarme Caldina! —

—No tienes porque molestarte querido Ascot solo he hecho una observación, por cierto ase unos momentos me crucé a Tata y estaba buscándote, no parecía nada contenta! —

— ¿Me pregunto que le habrá ocurrido ahora? Será mejor ir a ver que le ocurre, hasta luego a todas! —

— ¡Adiós Ascot! —

—Espera Ascot te acompañare y de paso me quedare con Tatra! — se apresuró a decir la morena tomando del brazo al pelipardo —

—Sin duda Caldina es todo un caso— comento Marina mientras Lucy y Anahis asentían en silencio— ¡Oigan que les parece si me acompañan a esa dichosa velada este sábado! ¡Estaremos juntas y de paso no le hago la vida imposible al hijo de los amigos de mi padre!

—Que pena Marina pero mis hermanos me pidieron que estuviera en casa este fin de semana —le contesto Lucy

—Yo tampoco voy a poder, esa noche se realizara la reunión anual de mi familia y no voy a poder faltar —contesto la rubia desanimada.

—No te veo muy animada Anahis —comento Lucy con preocupación — ¿acaso tú tampoco quieres ir a esa reunión?-

—No es eso Lucy… nunca se los mencioné pero las reuniones anuales de mi familia solo son simples excusas para que los mayores elijan los mejores partidos para las mujeres jóvenes de la familia—

— ¡Vaya! Pensé que eso solo se acostumbraba en el siglo pasado! — Marina

—Pero si tú nos dijiste que el matrimonio de tus padres fue arreglado Marina! —

—Si Lucy pero recuerda que mis padres se conocieron y enamoraron antes de saber que estaban comprometidos ¡Por esa razón no hubo problema alguno! ¡Además su matrimonio sí fue arreglado el s siglo pasado —haciendo mansión al reciente cambio de siglo y causando la gracia de sus amigas como solía hacerlo.

.

.

.

Era tarde por la noche cuando Yue hubo acabado con uno de sus trabajos de Laboratorio junto con su compañera Liz, una hermosa muchacha de largo cabello del color azul y unos preciosos ojos rojos semejantes al oxido que resaltaban en su blanca piel, se habían hecho amigos desde que su superior los había asignado como equipo de trabajo el primer año de la carrera. Aunque el silencio de la noche inundaba el ambiente pudo percibir cierto nerviosismo en la actitud de su vieja amiga, al momento que se quitaba su chaqueta para cubrir el cuerpo de Liz ya que solo llevaba un vestido sin mangas y demasiado fresco para aquella noche, asumiendo que su piel erizada se debía al frió de la noche.

—Oh Yue que haces— sorprendida por la acción de su frió compañero.

—Estas temblando debes de tener frió —sin siquiera mirarla

—Pero… yo no tengo frío! ¡Además tu también podrías tomar un resfrió Yue! — intentando quitarse la chaqueta cuento Yue se lo impidió tomándola por los hombros

—Yo estoy bien, puedes devolvérmela cuando lleguemos a tu edificio —advirtiendo que su temblor no se debía al frío sino por el tacto de su mano al momento de detenerla ¿acaso era tan frío que hasta había llegado a producirle alguna clase de miedo hacia él? Se empezaba a preocupar por ella a pesar de hacer preferido a un hombre como compañero de Laboratorio él y Liz habían encajado a la perfección, además ella había resultado ser muy eficiente además de inteligente al momento de tener que trabajar juntos— bien … buenas noche Liz—le dijo en cuento llegaron a la entrada de los dormitorios para señoritas tras voltear.

—Espera Yue!—Hablo nerviosamente para captar su atención

— ¿Sucede algo? — le pregunto cuando de un momento a otro Liz tomo su rostro con ambas manos (de puntas de pies obviamente ¡Yue es altísimo!) y unos calidos y delicados labios se posaron sobre los suyos, en un corto y tierno beso que pudo haber durado más sino hubieran sido interrumpidos por la campana que daba aviso a las internas de que las puertas del edificio pronto se cerrarían…

.

.

Aun era de madrugada cuando Yue despertó de su corto sueño, como cada año, los recuerdos que creía enterrados en lo más profundo de su corazón renacían para dar pie a un viejo dolor, decidió salir de su habitación ya que nada ganaría cuando sabia que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño no después de Liz…

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a todos!**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo Cáp. Y espero que les guste!**

**Es un poco corto pero el próximo será mas largo lo prometo!**

**Bueno nuestras tres amigas tienen reuniones diferentes este sábado OH que casualidad que la presentación de la prometida de Latís sea ese mismo día! **

**¡Lastima que no se puedan hacer apuestas para adivinar je je je!**

**Se que mas de uno se preguntara quien es este nuevo personaje y que tiene que ver con yue… -¿ya se dieron cuenta? Ja ja ja- la verdad es que para mi me resulta mucho mas fácil imaginarme la historia cuando se como son los personajes físicamente. Por ello he elegido a el personaje de "Momoka" de "Touka Gestan" para el papel de Liz! Realmente es muy bonita!**

**Gracias a todos los que me han enviado sus reviews y mails al correo! Se los agradezco!**

**Reviews plis!**

**Besos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los estudiantes de economía y administración no llevaban ni diez minutos de clases cuando Ráfaga comenzó con la entrega de los exámenes que habían presentado a principio de la semana

— ¡Felicidades Paris lograste aprobar este examen! —Lo felicito el ayudante de cátedra

— ¡Lo dices en serio! —Tomando entre sus manos el examen con un siete de calificación en el frente

—Velo por ti mismo felicidades a ti también Anahis lograste aprobar tu examen con una de las mejores calificaciones ¡presentaste un excelente examen como de costumbre!—

—Gracias Ráfaga— le respondió un poco apenada por los elogios del rubio

—Sin embargo creo que tu mayor logro ¡fue que Paris se pusiera al corriente con las clases y este es le resultado!"—

— ¡Yo también lo creo Ráfaga! —

— ¡Sin dudas este es motivo de celebración Anahis!¡ Pídeme lo que quieras! ¡Y te lo daré! —Le propuso el peliverde

— ¡Pídele que preste mas atención en clases! —Bromeo Ráfaga

— ¡No te entrometas Ráfaga! —

— ¡Sin duda creo que seria una buena idea! — Anahis también quiso divertirse un poco

— Tu también Anahis? No prefieres otra cosa? —

— ¡Ya veremos Paris! ¡Pero por el momento continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo o no nos alcanzara el tiempo!

— ¡Eso es Anahis! — se burlo Ráfaga

— ¿No tienes exámenes que entregar Ráfaga? —Le insinuó Paris

— Oh es cierto será mejor que me ponga en campaña para entregarlos o Fushimoto no tendrá mejor idea que ordenarme organizar el deposito de profesores, Adiós chicos—

— "esta es una bueno oportunidad para acercarme a Anahis" "¡Además si no me doy prisa el incrédulo de Yukito me la ganara!"…. "¿pero que?"... ¡Ah ya recuerdo! —

—¿Ya recuerdas como se resuelve este problema Paris? —

—… ¿Qué problema?... —

.

.

.

El examen había sido terrible para la mayoría de los alumnos de la cátedra de Química, en cuando término el tiempo Clef y Yue no tardaron en recoger los exámenes de cada uno de sus estudiantes

—Que bueno que el examen termino pronto, la verdad es que había terminado hace como 15 minutos pero no me atrevía a entregarlo cuando medie mas lo había hecho antes — Le comento Lucy a su amiga en cuanto pudieron levantase de sus lugares —por cierto a que hora saliste de tu cuarto pase a buscarte temprano esta mañana y Caldina no supo darme razón—

—Es que… me levante muy temprano esta mañana Lucy — terminado de ordenar sus elementos

Esa extraña actitud de su amiga le insinúa a la pelirroja que algo en su amiga no andaba bien— ¿te fue bien en el examen? —Asumiendo lo equivocado

—Disculpa Lucy pero no me siento bien nos veremos luego— tomando si bolso para salir apresuradamente

—Me pregunto que le ocurrirá —viendo a su amiga desaparecer entre la multitud

—Lucy le sucede algo a Marina? —Fue Clef quien la interrogo en cuanto pudo acercarse a ella — la vi extraña durante todo el examen —

—No lo se clef solo me dijo que no se sentía muy bien —

—Eso me esperaba —mirando con algo de pesar a su compañero —¿A donde crees que haya ido Marina, Lucy? —

—Realmente no lo se Clef —le contesto la pelirroja

.

.

.

El martirio por fin había llegado a su fin, esa hora y media le había parecido interminable. Sobre todo cuando él no dejaba de pasar a cada minuto a su lado para cerciorarse de que ella no estuviera copiando o haciendo trampa en el examen. En cuanto se dio cuanta de que había salido del salón emprendió un camino sin rumbo fijo, solo opto por correr sin parar mientras intentaba que nadie notase su rostro rojo de lo furiosa y el coraje que llevaba dentro de sí y que la prepotencia de Yue le producía, al parecer automáticamente había llegado a su habitación por el numero en el frente 310 como era impredecible fue inevitable para ella equivocarse ya que ese no era el suyo — este no es mi cuarto — se dijo al momento de ver el decorado tan sobrio y ordenado del mismo, sobre todo porque Yukito se encontraba allí en su escritorio frente a su computador a unos centímetros de ella

— Buenos días Marina! — Con su habitual sonrisa y encanto — ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? ¿Hoy tenias evaluación con mi hermano verdad? — Tomando nota de la extraña actitud de la peli azul

— Lo siento me equivoque de habitación— intentando voltear para huir del lugar cuando una cálida mano en su muñera la detuvo de su intento de fuga.

— Espera… no te encuentras bien… — mientras la peli azul hacia todo lo posible por ocultar su rostro e impedir que las lagrimas fluyeran de él. Sin darse saberlo Yukito la iba introduciendo dentro de su cuarto, y solo se dio cuenta cuando le pidió que tomara ha ciento en la cama que tenia a sus espaldas, cedió a su pedido ya que no tenía intenciones de volver a intentar salir corriendo como una niña de allí

Ten— ofreciéndole un vaso con algo entro— es agua ¡te hará bien tranquilizarte un

poco! —

— "que diferente es de Yue"— mientras se perdía en la tierna sonrisa de Yukito— "no puedo hablarle mal de Yue el es su hermano" —

—si lo deseas puedes quedarte aquí tolo el tiempo que desee, Yue no volverá hasta la tarde así que no te molestara—

—"Gracias a Dios" "sería capaz de echarme a los perros si se entera que estoy en su cuarto"—

.

.

.

Lucy llevaba tiempo de buscar a Marina por el campus de la universidad, luego de pasar por su cuarto y los lugares que frecuentaba cedió de la búsqueda aun muy preocupada el único lugar en el que no busco fue en le cuarto de Ascot pero Marina le había comentado que ese día él saldría temprano por una investigación que se encontraba realizando

Donde podría haberse metido Marina— hablo en vos alta cuando dos jóvenes la escucharon a su espalda.

— A quien buscas Lucy? — Le pregunto el morocho al oírla preocupada

Latís…dijo al voltear y encontrarlo junto a otro hombre

—Acaso te ha ocurrido algo?

—Es que no encuentro a Marina esta mañana no la note muy bien y quisiera saber que le ocurrió —hablo con un dejo de preocupación

—Si quieres ubicar a alguien en esta universidad solo tienes que ver las cámaras de seguridad— agrego el otro

— ¡No todos pueden infiltrarse en las computadoras de la universidad como tu Águila!—Lo regaño Latís

—Claro que si eres tan amable de presentarme como tu Mejor Amigo podría ayudar a esta dulce pequeña! —Empezando con su juego de conquista que acostumbraba a hacer.

—Déjate de juegos Águila!

—No no no esa no es forma de hablarle a un amigo Latís

—Por favor… podrías ayudarme a buscar a mi amiga, ¡por favor Águila! — la pelirroja interfirió en la discusión

— ¡Claro! —Cediendo a la dulce mirada de la pequeña ojos de fuego —¿te llamas Lucy verdad? — ofreciéndole su brazo para escoltarla— déjame escoltarte hasta el salón de informática allí buscaremos a tu amiguita!

—Oh no ya empezó— pensó Latís acostumbrado a la manera de ser de su amigo y los seguía porque lo habían dejado atrás.

.

.

.

Esta a punto de ponerse el sol cuando Yukito volvió a su cuarto luego de ir a dejar unos informe de su carrera, cuando se dio con algo que le pareció fuera de lugar

—Qué extraño… yo no la deje así…— se decía el peli gris viendo a la peli azul en un profundo sueño en la cama de su hermano— Yue — se digo colocando una sonrisa en el rostro

.

.

Hola a todos realmente disculpen la tardanza pero me encontré muy ocupada este tiempo, pero me di tiempo para leer sus fantásticas historias!

Aquí les dejo el decimo Cap. se que no le parecerá muy largo o interesante pero les prometo que pronto vendrá la acción!

Gracias por todos sus review y mails! Se hacen seguir adelante con esta historia!

Gracias a todos

Nos estaremos leyendo pronto ja ja ja


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

.

.

—Mmm no pequeña no encuentro a tu amiga por ningún lugar —le respondió el albino a la pelirroja mientras pasaba de una cámara de seguridad a otra— ¿Y dime que afán por encontrarla? Estoy seguro de que aparecerá en cualquier momento—

—Es que no lo se pero tengo el presentimiento de que Yue volvió a tratarla mal, durante todo el examen de esta mañana Yue no dejaba de vigilarla y cuando por fin termino note que Clef y Yue se quedaron discutiendo aunque no se bien cual fue la razón—

—Entonces asumes que Yue podría haberle hecho algo malo…bueno, si es como Latís desaparecerá hasta que por lo menos se encuentre más calmada— volteando a ver a su amigo quien se encontraba detrás de ellos.

— ¡No me pongas de ejemplo Águila! —

—Creo que tienes razón Águila —dijo no muy convencida

—Y cambiando de tema ¡me muero de hambre! ¿No les gustaría comer unos pastelillos?—

—Disculpen la interrupción chicos los he estado buscando por todo el campus— hablo Alanis al entrar al cuarto donde se encontraban

—Que tal Alanis— la saludo la pelirroja

—Lucy no sabia que conocías a Águila y Latís —le respondió sorprendida la morocha al ver a su pequeña amiga.

—Latís acaba de tener la cortesía de presentármela Alanis—

— ¿Es cierto eso Latís? —

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Águila solo exagera como siempre —

—En fin llegas justo a tiempo, estábamos por ir a la cafetería por unos pastelillos ¿Te apuntas? — con una vos sumamente sensual que causo la gracia de todos menos de Latís

—Estupendo vienes con nosotros verdad Lucy—

—Mmm… esta bien —dijo no muy convencida

.

.

.

La hora de té era una de los pocos momentos en el día en que Anahis podía tener algo de paz y meditación tras una ardua jornada de clases, el sol casi había empezado a descender sobre el horizonte de la cuidad lo cual ayudaba al ambiente de relajación

— "Tengo la sensación de que esta será una de las pocas tardes que podre disfrutarlas con facilidad" "Todo cambiara después de mañana" — meditaba mientras recordaba la llamada que había tenido esa misma tarde.

.

FLASH BACK

.

Acababa de salir de la ultima de sus clases del día cuando noto que la luz de su teléfono móvil no dejaba de parpadear una y otra vez, para su sorpresa la llamada provenía del teléfono de su hermana quien la llamo antes de que ella pudiera devolverle la llamada

— ¿Halo Lulú? —

— ¿Hola Anahis? ¡Por fin me contestas! Donde te metiste he estado intentando comunicarme contigo todo la mañana—

—Es que estaba en clases y recién veo tus llamadas, dime ¿ocurre algo? —

—Solo… es solo que quería decirte que mamá y papá me dijeron que debes estar mañana por la tarde a mas tardar en casa, saldremos después de la merienda como Kioto solo queda a dos horas llegaremos a tiempo a la reunión familiar —

—Ha era eso… respondió son desden — no te preocupes Lulú pensaba estar en casa en la mañana. —

—Y otra cosa…—

—Dime Lulú—

—Escuche hablando a nuestro padre con unos de los mayores de la familia y… al parecer ya tienen prometidos para ambas—

—… ya me lo esperaba —intentando mantener la calma —

—Pensé que tenías derecho de saberlo… para estar preparada—

— ¡No, está bien llevo preparándome toda la semana para ello!—

.

.

FIN FLASH BACK

.

.

—Disculpe señorita — la vos del camarero hizo que la rubia saliera de sus pensamientos.

—Disculpe pero yo no ordene esto— protesto al ver que el camarero dejaba otra taza de de té con pequeños pasteles, una flor y un pequeño sobre.

—No se preocupe señorita alguien mas lo ordeno por usted—

— ¿Podría traerme la cuenta por favor? —

—Todo ya esta pagado, que no disfrute con permiso—

— ¿Una margarina? Creí que en estos casos se acostumbraban las rozas— asumiendo que de trataba de un conquistador…

.

.

.

— "Pero que vergüenza Marina como pudiste quedarte dormida en un cuarto que no era el tuyo" — se reprendía la peliazul mientras salía del edificio de hombres para el suyo— es una suerte que Yue no me haya encontrado allí

—Que bueno que te encuentro Marina—

— ¿Clef? ¿Acaso me buscabas? — pregunto sorprendida

— ¿Ven podríamos hablar un momento? —

— ¡Claro! "¿me pregunto que querrá?" — mientras se dirigían a una banca alejada del jardín — ¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¿O actué de una manera inapropiada e día de hoy? Ya se no me fue bien en el examen pero te juro que estudie para él Clef…—

—Shhh —Clef la cayo posando un dedo sobre su boca— tranquila no es eso… mas bien si, durante toda la mañana note como Yue se empecinaba en buscar una razón por la cual sacarte del examen, le reclame por eso…—

—No tienes porque justificarlo Clef, esta mas que claro que no le agrado a Yue desde hace tiempo, créeme que ya lo estoy aceptando, Yukito lo quiere mucho algo bueno debe de tener ¿no lo crees? — poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas

—Me agrada cuando sonríes de esa manera, eres una niña muy fuerte Marina —

— "¡ya no soy una niña!" no lo tomes a mal pero detesto que digan que soy una niña, pero igual gracias —

— "es cierto ya no es una niña" —

— ¡Tu también tienes una linda sonrisa! Solo que no la veo en muchas ocasiones

—Es cierto ahora que no pienso son escasas las ocasiones en las que sonrió con claridad —

— ¿Como ahora? —Inspeccionando la calida curva que presentaba la boca de su superior

—No lo habia notado, pero es bueno que te hayas dado cuneta, eso quiere decir que no soy tan arisco como aparento ser —

—Yo jamás pensé eso de ti Clef… es mas creo que sin tu presencia en las clase de Yue la mayoría de los alumnos no se presentarían a ellas—

— No es bueno que creas eso Yue es un excelente profesor de eso no tengo la menor duda —

—Disculpa no quise expresarme de esa forma —un poco apenada

—No te disculpes, pierde cuidado tomando el mentón de la peli azul para que elevara su mirada hacia él, algo en ella lo hacia querer sentirla junto a él— "eres tan hermosa pequeña"— mientras examinaba cada centímetro del rostro de la peliazul.

—Que apuesto es, hipnotizándose con la mirada de Clef sobre ella, aun no habia quitado la mano de su rostro cuando unos tiernos labios se posaron sobre los de ella, no hubo nada ni nadie mas en aquel mágico momento que solo ellos dos.

.

.

Cuarto 310

.

— ¡Presea mira este conjunto estoy segura que veras muy bien con el!

— Gracias Caldina… pero no tendrías algo… mas… ¿cerrado? Viendo con preocupación el conjunto de minifalda y top que solo llegaba a cubrir lo necesario del cuerpo humano

— ¿Pero que tiene este de malo?

— Creo que a Clef no le llamara la atención esa clase de vestimenta Caldina— agrego Sierra

— Pero sin dudas queremos que aprecie aun mas los atributos de muestra querida Presea

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Sierra, Caldina si Presea quiere reconquistar a Clef debe de hacerlo tal y como el se enamoro de ella no como una mujer diferente— aclaro Esmeralda

—"¿Les recuerdo porque Clef termino con ella?" ¿Que les parece si le ponemos una falda un poco mas larga y un top mas cubierto?

—Por lo visto ya se están preparando y eso que solo son las nueve de la noche hablo Alanís al entrar en su cuarto

— ¡No te sorprendas por eso Alanís! ¡Siempre hemos sido así! —

— Creo que tienes razón Esmeralda, y bien ¿cómo van los preparativos para esta noche?

— ¡Excelentes! Ya lo tengo todo planeado, si mis planes salen como me los espero no solo Presea regresara con Clef sino que más de una terminara acompañada esta noche, y sabes a lo que me refiero— guiñándole un ojo a la morocha cuando alguien llamo a la puerta de su cuarto— ¡Adelante! Grito para que ninguna se quedara sin escucharla

— ¿Disculpa Caldina pero no has visto a Marina? Pregunto la pequeña pelirroja que acababa de entrar junto a Anahis.

— ¿Marina? Ahora que lo pienso no la he visto en todo el día de hoy – intentando recordar— oh ¿que ocurre pequeña? ¿Te noto con preocupación acaso te ocurrió algo que quieras contarnos?

— ¡Permiso buenas noches chicas! ¡Por lo visto este es el lugar de reunión en estos momentos! —Hablo la peli azul como recién llegada de un gran día de compras

— Señorita nos debes una gran explicación quiso reprenderla Caldina con aires de madre preocupada

— ¿Explicación?

— ¡Por supuesto no he sabido nada de ti en todo el día de hoy no sé si siquiera desayunaste, o almorzaste o si por lo menos probaste bocado! No no no señorita ¿dónde has estado?

— Creo que Caldina ya le pidió todas las explicaciones que necesitábamos saber- comento Anahis

— Ahora que lo recuerdo si Yukito no me daba de merendar en su cuarto no habría probado bocado lo siento pero te aseguro que del lugar donde estuve me encontraba muy bien cuidada —Hablo felizmente

— ¿Es enserio Marina? Me preocupe cuado saliste deprisa después que termino el examen de esta mañana— Lucy

— No me digas que volviste a discutir con Yue pequeña—

— ¡No quiero hablas de eso, en estos momentos me encuentro muy animada como para arruinarme la noche pensando en ese nefasto! —

— Donde haya estado o lo que haya hecho definitivamente le cambio el humor por completo —Comento Anahis al ver la actitud de su amiga mientas Lucy asentía.

—Mmm esa expresión de felicidad me quiere decir algo… ¿dinos quien es el afortunado? —quiso saber Caldina

— No digas tonterías Caldina intentando ocultar su nerviosismo yo no tengo a nadie no mal interpretas la cosas

—Como quieras "pero sé que tienes a alguien espacial… y ya se de quien se trata..." —

.

.

* * *

**Holas de nuevo!**

**Aquí les dejo este nuevo cap. de mi historia! Espero les guste!**

**Cualquier duda háganmela saber!**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews e i mails!**

**Besos! **

**Mía Ryuzaki**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

.

.

Caldina se las ingenio para que todos estuvieran listos a las once de la noche a más tardar para encontrarse en el hall de entrada del edificio de mujeres. La noche se encontraba en su mejor momento, la luna casi llegaba a lo más alto del cielo y la temperatura del ambiente propiciaba la salida de más de un grupo de alumnos de Tokio

— ¿Y bien como nos organizaremos? — Pregunto Zagato quien acababa de llegar junto con Clef ya bien arreglados para la ocasión.

— ¡Hola cariño! — lo saludo Esmeralda con un pequeño beso en la boca—creo que nosotros llevaremos a Paris y Anahis ven te la presentare Anahis el es mi prometido Zagato! —

—No sabía que ya estaban comprometidos— comento con sorpresa

— ¡Fue hace poco! — mostrándole la sortija que llevaba en su anular izquierdo

—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Anahis — haciendo una reverencia

—El gusto es mío— le contesto con su peculiar rudeza

—Que tal Marina — la saludo Clef al aproximarse a ella que se encontraba junto a Lucy— que tal Lucy— volteando a ver a la pelirroja

—No sabia que vendrías con nosotros— hablo la pequeña en un tono de alegría

— ¡Me alegra que vengas con nosotros! —le contesto la peli azul intentando disimular su encanto por el superior

—Marina tu vendrás conmigo en mi coche—Ascot interrumpió al trío al acercarse a ellos— hola Clef—

—Estaba a punto de ofrecerme a llevarlas pero veo que ya se me han adelantado—

—No te preocupes Caldina ya se encargo de acomodarnos a todos en los automóviles ya sebes como se pone cuando no hacemos lo que ella decide—

— ¡Muy bien chicos!—Caldina hablo con la vos alta para que no haya nadie que se quedara sin escucharla — escúchenme muy bien ¡esto es lo que haremos Zagato y Esmeralda llevaran a Paris y Anahis, Clef tu llevaras a Presea, Geo Tatra y Tata irán juntos, Ascot con Marina y Lucy tu vendrás con Ráfaga y conmigo! —

— "Que coincidencia que me haya colocado con Presea" — fue lo primero que paso por la mente de Clef volteando a verla con una mirada de sospecha que podría dejar helada hasta a la misma reina de las nieves

— ¿Y con quien se supone que ira Sierra? "¡por que Caldina dispuso que Clef y Presea vayan solos!"— Marina no podía soportar la idea de presea junto a Clef solos y sin nadie vigilándolos.

— ¡Oh no te preocupes por ella, Sierra ira más tarde con otros amigos! — Caldina se apresuro a contestarle— ¡Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino que la noche es corta! —

.

.

.

En pocos momentos todos se encontraban camino a la discoteca que Caldina había elegido para aquella noche.

Mientras en algunos de los automóviles:

.

— ¿Tienes idea de porque Caldina no dejo que Sierra viniera junto con nosotros?—fue Clef quien rompió el tenso silencio que se produjo en el preciso momento en que el y Presea se quedaron solos en el vehículo

— No tengo la menor idea Clef si mal no recuerdo Caldina de pidió a Sierra que llevara a otras personas pero no se de quienes se tratan— intentando ocultar sus obvias razones—"de seguro debe sospechar algo lo mejor será ir con calma" "si eso será lo mejor" "pero no puedo… se ve tan apuesto allí sentado con su mirada en el camino" —mientras se derretía por dentro al tener a Clef tan cerca suyo

— "espero que Ascot no se haga falsas ilusiones con Marina"— Clef meditaba al recordar la expresión de felicidad del peli pardo al saber que llevaría a la peliazul junto con él—"¿que te ocurre Clef? No puedes permitirte esa clase de pensamientos, Marina es buena… por otro lado esta Presea… ellas son amigas…"— al recordar quien lo acompañaba…

.

.

En el automóvil de Geo las cosas eran un poco distintas…

—Me alegra mucho que Caldina haya organizado esta salida en grupo desde hace tiempo que no la realizábamos, ¿no crees que es fantástico Tata?— comento la hermana mayor con su particular alegría.

—No me parece la gran cosa— le hablo con un tono de pocos amigos— ¡además quien le dio rienda suelta a Caldina para colocarnos a su antojo en los automóviles me molesta que decidan por mí! —

—No lo tomes a mal Tata, intenta no amargarte por esa pequeñeces— intervino Geo mientras conducía el carro acostumbrado a los arranques de furia de su cuñada

— ¡No te preocupes por Tata cariño lo que ocurre es que ella esta molesta porque hubiera preferido ir en el coche de Ascot en ves de con nosotros! —

— ¡Pero no digas tonterías hermana!— la morena acababa de estallar de la rabia

—No tienes porque ocultarlo Tata estar enamorado es algo hermoso no es así cariño— posando su mano sobre la de Geo

—No puedo estar escuchando estas cursilerías—pensó completamente roja

—Claro que si cariño— respondió Geo con una gran dulzura en su vos— solo espero que Ascot se de cuenta de lo bonita que eres Tata—

— ¿En verdad crees que soy bonita? — pregunto un poco apenada

— ¡Claro que si casi eres tan hermosa como tu hermana!— enviando una mirada muy seductora a su novia— ¡Solo debes aprender a controlar tu carácter, y Ascot caerá rendido a tus pies! —

— ¿Lo dices en serio?... ¡no es que a mi me interese ese tonto que apenas sabe donde esta parado! — intentando ocultar su interés

— ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Te lo dice un amigo! —guiñándole un ojo por el espejo retrovisor

.

.

.

En el coche de Zagato y Esmeralda mantenían una entretenida conversación entre ellos mientras que en los asientos traseros, Anahis parecían encontrarse más en otro sitio que en aquel automóvil.

—"Espero que solo bebamos unos refrescos y volvamos temprano a la facultad, mañana deberé despertarme temprano para regresar a casa"— hablaba mentalmente la rubia con su vista hacia la ventanilla.

—"Anahis se ve muy preocupada"—Paris la observaba detenidamente— "daría cualquier cosa por saber que es lo que piensas"

—Por cierto Anahis ¿como te esta yendo con mi hermano? ¡Tengo entendido que es muy aplicado ahora que tu lo ayudas con sus materias!— la angelical vos de Esmeralda logro sacar a la pareja de sus pensamientos

— ¡París puede llegar a ser muy inteligente cuando se lo propone Esmeralda! ¡Solo le falta poner mas empeño al momento de sentarse a estudiar en lo que a mi concierne!—

— ¡Me alegra que Paris haya encontrado a alguien que pueda ayudarlo con sus estudios! ¡Te lo agradezco de corazón Anahis espero que te diviertas esta noche! ¡Caldina se esmero muchísimo para que pasemos una hermosa velada! —

—Lo dices como si fuéramos a pasar toda la noche fuera Esmeralda—

— ¿Como dices?— sin entender el comentario de la rubia —"al parecer no sabe a donde nos dirigimos"—pensaba al ver las señales apresuradas que Paris le hacia indicándole que no dijera nada.

.

.

.

Llegaron al lugar en muy poco tiempo a pesar del trafico de la ciudad y la distancia a la que este se encontraba, Caldina había previsto el alquiler de un reservado para todos ellos por lo que no seria necesario buscar un lugar entre la multitud

— ¿Acaso no vamos a ordenar nada de beber? —Pregunto Zagato al ver que el mozo se aproximaba hacia ellos, el solo ambiente del lugar propiciaba el consumo de algo fresco.

—Esperen un momento solo faltan Alanis y Sierra con los demás— se aproximo Caldina— ha miren allí vienen— indicando a una hermosa pelinegro que captaba la atención de la mayoría de los masculinos del lugar junto a dos jóvenes también muy atractivos

— ¡Sentimos la tardanza! Hablo Alanis al llegar— ¡el tráfico estaba terrible! ¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡Lucy pero que bonita te ves esta noche! — Haciendo que se pusiera de pie para verla mejor, la falta y el suéter que llevaba le sentaban muy bien para su corta estatura— Estas muy linda Lucy ¿no lo crees Latís? — quien solo asintió con el rostro— Latís, Águila vengan quiero preséntales a unas amigas, Marina, Anahis ellos son Latís— indicando al morocho — y el es Águila—

— Mucho gusto nombre es Anahis— se presento la mayor

— Y yo soy Marina—

—Mucho gusto— las saludo Latís con su habitual frialdad, en ese momento se propuso observar a aquellas dos adolescentes con la intriga de saber de quien se trataba.

— ¡Por lo visto la universidad atrae a jovencitas mas hermosas a cada año nuevo! — Águila fue produciendo un sonrojo en ambas

— ¿Ciertamente Alanis es la mas bonita de todas no lo crees? — respondió la peliazul acostumbrada a los aires de conquistadores de los hijos de los socios de su padre

— Creo que estas en lo cierto pequeña! — guiñándole un ojo

— ¡No le hagan caso a Águila chicas se cree un don Juan! — les advirtió Tata

— Ya era hora de que conociéramos al famoso Latís de Lucy no lo crees Anahis— Marina le hablo al oído a su amiga la cual sonrío al conocer al hermano de Zagato.

— No puede ser— fue lo primero que salio de la boca de la heredera Ryuzaki al ver a tres personas dirigirse hacia ellos, lo molestia no eran ni la rubia de larga cabellera, ni el tierno joven de gafas sino… su hermano mayor…— Yue

— ¡Buenas noches a todos! — Yukito saludo a los presentes— Anahis, me alegra que hayas podido venir— al hablar a Anahis que se encontraba casi en frente suyo.

—A mi también me alegra que hayas venido Yukito!

—"¡Genial apenas voy a poder estar solo con Anahis y a este se le ocurre venir!"—Paris rabiaba por dentro al verlo

— ¡Llego la hora del brindis! —Anuncio Caldina descorchando una botella de champagne

— ¿Champagne? ¿Acaso celebramos algo? —pregunto Marina

— ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Celebramos al acenso de Yue! —

— ¿Acenso? ¿A … a… que puesto? —Pregunto con cierto temor en su vos, por alguna razón presentía que no le gustaría la noticia

—A jefe a cargo de cátedra! — Yue le respondió con cierto regocijo en su vos

—Salud! — todos brindaron a la par… todos…menos una…

—Jefe de cátedra… jefe de cátedra… jefe de cátedra…— Se repetía una y otra vez la peliazul mientras bebía poco a poco la bebida que le habían dado hacia unos minutos— "no puede ser ahora si estoy perdida"

—Tal parece que a Marina no le cayo nada bien la noticia— Lucy le comento a Anahis que se encontraba a su lado.

—Por que lo dices Lucy—

—Solo mira como esta bebiendo— indicando que viera a Marina.

.

* * *

¡**Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo otro nuevo cap de mi historia! Espero lo disfruten y me lo hagan saber si no!**

**Les agradezco a todos los que me han enviados sus reviews y mensajes al mail! Aprecio su apoyo y me dan ganas de seguir!**

**Los quiero mucho! E intentare subir el próximo cap lo mas ponto posible!**

**Saludos!**

**Besos!**

**Mía.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

.

.

Desde el brindis en honor a Yue solo habían pasado una hora de charlas y conversaciones, luego de eso como era de esperarse las parejas del grupo se encomendaron a la tarea de los mimos y arrumacos conocidos, mientras…

—Caldina esta muy animada no lo crees Clef?—Marina se encontraba ansiosa por hablar con el durante toda la noche y al fin había encontrado la escusa perfecta para comenzar la conversación.

—No solo Caldina, mira a Presea también le lleva la corriente—Agrego al ver como casi se encontraba a la par en cuanto al consumo de bebidas alcohólicas—por cierto, te ves muy hermosa esta noche— le susurro al oído causando un leve rubor en le peli azul.

—Estoy cansado de verlos beber ¿porque no bajamos a bailar un poco Anahis? —propuso Paris, de una u otra forma quería estar a solas con ella y era obvio que allí no podría ser.

— ¡Buena idea Paris nosotros bajaremos con ustedes!-Águila se incluyo en la invitación— pequeña me permites esta pieza? — dirigiéndose a Lucy.

—Pero…yo no se bailar muy bien, mejor invita a Marina ella baila muy bien—dijo una Lucy muy insegura de si.

— ¡Ah no Lucy! Águila quiere bailar contigo no me metas a mi, ¡además quien quita y te enseña algunos pasos!- guiñándole un ojo al albino.

— ¡Tu amiga tiene razón esta es una buena oportunidad para que aprendas! —

—Esta bien—no muy convencida por la invitación, "hubiera preferido que fuera Latís quien me invitara a bailar" —

— "Genial esto no es lo me esperaba"—Paris refunfuñaba para si mismo, mientras empezaban a bajar con los demás.

—Nosotros también bajaremos—anuncio Latís tomando de la mano a Alanis que se encontraba junto a él.

— ¡Estupendo! ¿porque no bajas tu también Tata? ¡Estoy segura que allí abajo habrá mas de un guapo joven que quiera bailar contigo!

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías hermana!-Tata le contesto exasperada

— ¿Porque no sacas a bailar a Tata entes de que mate a Tatra, Ascot? — le pregunto Marina.

— Es que …-Ascot empezaba a balbucear, como cuando los nervios lo invadían— es que…pero tu con quien bajaras? — al momento que Caldina lo tomaba del brazo para que hiciera pareja con Tata.

—Vamos dejen de dar vueltas como un par de niños! — Los regaño— bajen y diviértanse,¡ Ascot! ¡Se un caballero y tu Tata mantente en tus casillas! —

—Te estaré esperando al otro lado del local junto a la salida del patio— Clef se hablo a Marina esperando que solo ella lo haya escuchado antes de que ella se levantara de su lugar.

—Marina y tu con quien bajaras! Yukito ve con ella! — ordeno la morena

—Oh no Caldina no hace falta que obligue a Yukito a bajar conmigo! — se disculpo la peli azul.

—Por mi no hay problema— c0ontesto el menor de los Tsukishiro.

— Aha entonces prefieres bajar con Yue! — bromeo—Yue! querido nuestra preciosa marina quier…—

—Ni loca pienso bajar con ese— tomando de la mano a Yukito— vamos — le hablo muy molesta.

—Sierra tampoco tiene pa.. — Caldina se dirigió a Yue antes de que él la interrumpiese.

—No lo pienses Caldina! — le advirtió cortantemente a la morena.

—Como quieras! — le respondió molesta por no poder hacer que lo ella pretendía

— "maldición Caldina como haré ahora para escaparme de Yukito" — pensaba la peli azul mientras bajaba las escaleras junto con el— creo que no debí beber esa segunda copa de champagne— pensó al sentirse un poco mareada.

—Cuidado— Yukito la sujetó al percibir que tropezaría con el escalón— si no te hubiera detenido creo que hubieras caído! — bromeo infantilmente con ella

—Creo que tienes razón Yukito! Eres mi salvador! — se siguió la corriente mientras ambos reían como niños.

—Que tanto bromean esos dos allá? — rezongo Tata.

—Quienes?—pregunto Anahis al oírla hablar.

—A Marina y Yukito! Parece que no les cayeron nada bien las bebidas—

— "Yukito y Marina se llevan muy bien"- se dijo a si misma mientras veía como Yukito sujetaba de la cintura a su amiga.

—No te distraigas Anahis o alguien te llevará por delante! — le recordó Paris al colocarse delante de ella.

.

.

.

Ya había pasad mucho tiempo desde que los demás bajaron a bailar y desde que Clef habría desaparecido misteriosamente sin avisar. Caldina y Presea habían bebido demasiado en tan poco tiempo que llevaban allí, mientras Ráfaga procuraba que su novia no se le escapara para caer por la baranda del balcón, Geo y Tatra mantenían una agradable conversación con Yue y Sierra aprovechó el momento para cruzar algunas palabras con Clef.

—Presea a cambiado mucho desde que ya no se encuentra contigo, ya casi no sale con nosotras y aunque no lo diga se que sufre mucho al estar alejada de ti Clef—.

—Lo lamento Sierra pero tu y tu hermana deben entender que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y estar solo a veces la soledad es la mejor compañera para un hombre y créeme que no lo hubiera hecho si no lo habría sentido necesario para ambos! —

—Eso quiere decir que nadie se interpuso entre ustedes—

—Por supuesto que no jamás engañaría a tu hermana con otra mujer, me extraña que seas tu quien exponga ese tema Sierra! —

—Discúlpame Clef pero en estos momentos lo que más me preocupa son los sentimientos de mi hermana y me duele saber cuánto dolor guarda en su corazón—

—Presea ve este es el momento! — la indujo Caldina

A pesar de sentirse presionado Clef no podía ser grosero en ella, eso no estaba en su naturaleza— discúlpame Sierra pero debo bajar un momento— tras levantarse de su lugar, pero delante suyo apareció Presea como caída del cielo (yo diría aventada por Caldina ja ja ja)

—Clef no me siento bien —le hablo colocando su mano sobre su frente— ¿podrías llevarme a tomar algo de aire por favor? —

—Era sabido que te sentirías así sobre todo por el modo en le que te encuentras bebiendo! — le informo observando sus pupilas con la poca luz del lugar— "Marina debe de estar esperándome… pero no puedo dejar a Presea sola" "lo siento Marina"—

.

.

.

Llevaban tiempo bailando en la pista, Águila no dejaba de hablarle de uno u otra cosa a Lucy mientras se divertía haciendo que Lucy le llevara el paso, cosa que ponía, muy molesto a Latís, Paris también pretendía que Anahis lo siguiera pero no había caso, ella y Lucy no tenían buen pie para el baile.

—Marina porque te desapareciste así de pronto! No debes estar sola por aquí podría pasarte algo! — Alanis la regaño, al parecer su intento de escape había sido frustrado por la morocha— Yukito también llega tiempo buscándote!

Disculpa Alanis es que estaba buscando el baño de damas y creo que me perdí, ¿sabes donde queda? — haciéndose la desentendida— "no modo Clef no podré escaparme fácilmente de Alanis y los demás" — mirando con pesar la dirección donde se tenían que encontrar.

—Ven es por acá— tomándola de la mano— sabes Marina has estado muy extraña últimamente, ¿te ocurre algo que quieras contarnos a mi o a Caldina?—

— ¿A mi? ¡No se de que no hablas Alanis yo he estado igual que siempre solo estoy cansada con la universidad eso es todo! ¡No tienes por que preocuparte! — mientras Alanis asentía en un modo que le demostraba que no le había creído una sola palabra. No tardaron mucho en el baño (muy extraño en mujeres, ya saben porque XD) Alanis tenia pensado volver con los demás pero era obvio que la peli azul tenia otros planes

— ¡Mira Alanis la vista desde allí debe ser excelente por que no subimos a ver!— yendo rápidamente a las escaleras de un balcón cerca de ellas.

—Marina espera— intentando detenerla pero no había remedio solo le quedaba seguirla.

En cuento llegaron a la planta alta se pudo observar a pleno el decorado con un estilo moderno en sus muebles y ambiente desde el juego de living hasta la barra de bebidas destellaban elegancia y modernidad un rara mezcla de gustos.

—Esta decoración debe de ser un palco privado— Comento la peli azul al ver a la gente allí reunida.

—Marina creo que no deberíamos de estar en este sitio bajemos en este mismo momento— por alguna razón Alanis no quería permanecer mas tiempo del necesario allí.

— ¡Que agradable visita! —Comentó un apuesto joven que se aproximaba hacia ellas—veo que la noche trae bellezas incalculables, ¿se les ofrece algo señoritas? ¿Tal vez una copa?— Ordenando con la mirada a uno de los mozos que se acercara con las bebidas— por favor sírvanse

—No gracias ya nos vamos! —

.

.

.

Yukito se encantaba exhausto de buscar a Marina por las inmediaciones del local por lo que decidió volver con Caldina y los demás pensando que ella habría ido hacia allí.

—Pero que sorpresa Yukito ya te cansaste de bailar— bromeo la morena la verlo llegar— ¿con quien dejaste a Marina? ¿Tal ves un apuesto joven te la quito?—

—Pensé que estaría aquí con ustedes— respondió desilusionado de no verla ahí

— ¡Como dices!— se escucho la vos de su hermano mayor

.

.

.

Mientras en un palco muy cercano a ello.

— ¡Vamos! Es enserio lo que les digo ustedes pueden tener una buena carrera en el mundo de la moda, las dos tienes rostros muy bellos para desperdiciarlos metidos entre libros— el dueño del lugar emprendió la misión de convencer la Alanis y Marina para que aceptaran realizar una sesión de fotografías.

— ¡Yo una modelo de pasarela! — se ilusionó la peli azul con solo imaginárselo

—Gracias pero no nos interesa y ya debemos irnos, vamos Marina— intentando que se fuera con ella.

—Tu amiga se quiere quedar ¿porque no te vas tu y luego vuelves por ella? — deteniéndola fuertemente de la muñeca.

—¡Por que no dejare a mi amiga con alguien a quien no conoce con permiso! — tras voltear pasa salir de allí— que es esto déjenme pasar!- les ordeno a dos hombres muy corpulentos que se habían colocado para obstruir la salida de las escaleras

—Podrías decirle a tus guarda espaldas que nos dejen bajan, la verdad es que nuestros novios deben de estar buscándonos además de furiosos por lo que tardamos! — Marina le pidió educadamente, acostumbrada a lidiar con esa clase de aduladores.

—Que mas quisiera pero Firs y Mars no suelen seguir al pie de la letra mis ordenes , eso es lo malo del servicio de estos tiempos ya no sen encuentran buenos sirvientes!—

— ¡Como que tus propios guarda espaldas no te obedecen que acaso no les pagas!— Marina estaba furiosa por ese absurdo comentario.

—Mira este es el trato solo dame tu numero y les ordenare que se retiren si es que me obedecen! —

—¡Solo por eso no te daremos nada! ¡Vamos Alanis y ustedes quítense de allí ahora mismo! — les ordeno pero no le prestaron ni la mas mínima atención, algo inesperado ocurrió de pronto las dos tipos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, al parecer habían sido atacados por la espalda.

— ¡Latís!— dijo Alanis

—Y Yue— comento con decepción la peli azul.

—Creo que ellas querían irse — hablo Latís al pasar por sobre los hombres tirados.

— ¡Vaya! Pero que tenemos acá Además de exorbitantes bellezas la noche me trae viejos amigos como has estado Yue hace tiempo que no nos vemos- hablo con una mezcla de burla y enojo mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada

—No soy tu amigo Jet— la mirada de Yue tenia un especial brillo.

—Pero no digas esas cosas querido Yue! Por lo visto sigues teniendo un excelente gusto— volteando ver a la peli azul — Estoy seguro que a nuestra querida Liz no le gustaría oírte hablarme así —

— ¿Liz? — se pregunto marina sin entender de quien se trataba.

— ¡No te atrevas a nombrarla! —Yue le advirtió tras darle un puñetazo en la mejilla.

— ¡Latís cuidado! Alanis de aviso entes de que fuera golpeado por la espalda a lo que Latís fácilmente pudo esquivar al tipo y devolverle otro golpe que volvió a dejarlo tirado.

— ¡Yue atrás! — esta ves fue Marina quien le indico que seria atacado, estuvo apunto de ser derribado pero Latís se adelanto y contuvo el golpe del otro sujeto

—Gracias— Yue le agradeció siendo una de las pocas veces que lo hacia.

— ¡Será mejor que salgamos de este lugar! — mientras tomaba a Alanis del brazo para salir, Yue izo lo mismo con Marina para su pesar….

.

.

**¡Esta historia continuara!**

.

* * *

**¡Holas a todos!**

**Este es un nuevo Cáp. de mi historia! No se desilusionen que la noche no ha terminado y¿ quien es este nuevo personaje? Lo sabrán… mas adelante ja ja ja.**

**¡Para los Clemis tengan paciencia que el año todavía no acabo y esto recien comienza!**

**Pronto sabrán quien es la prometida de Latís! Se llevaran una Sorpresa! Un nuevo personaje espera a aparecer!**

**Bueno les agradezco a todos por sus imails muchas gracias! Se los agradezco intentare tener el próximo Cáp. lo más pronto posible!**

**Saludos!**

**Suerte**

**Besos**

**Mia.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

.

.

.

La mayoría de los presentes esa noche en el boliche pudo advertir sobre la pelea que había ocurrido solo hace unos minutos atrás entre ellos Lucy y Águila quienes decidieron buscar algo para beber.

— ¿No crees que Latís y Alanis ya de tardaron demasiado? ¿Por que no vamos con Caldina y los demás? tal ves se encuentren allí Águila—

—No lo creo Latís me dijo que nos alcanzaría en este lugar— dejando una copa de cristal en la barra de bebidas del bar. — disculpa pero debo atender una llamada—se excuso al advertir que su móvil vibraba como loco y se alejo unos metros de la pelirroja— ¿Halo?...Latís donde se metieron tu y Alanis?...

—Fuera de este maldito lugar, llevare a Alanis de vuelta a la universidad

— ¡A ha pillo!— en tono burlón— ¡así que una cana al aire!

—No empieces con tus tonterías Águila— lo regaño muy molesto

—Tú no sabes disfrutar de la vida querido amigo, en fin me llamaste para avisarme que te la llevarás o ¿para algo más? —

—Quiero que cuides bien a Lucy, ve que llegue con bien a su casa o a donde tenga que ir—

— ¡A si es por eso no hay problema! ¡De todos modos la hubiera llevado conmigo!...—

Como Águila se encontraba un poco distanciado de la pelirroja, mas de uno quería aprovechar el momento para acercase a la hermosa pelirroja.

—Buenas noches pequeña, que hace una niña tan bonita como tú en un lugar como este— le hablo un joven que se encontraba con un grupo de amigos.

— ¡No estoy sola! ¡Y no soy una niña! — respondió molesta.

—Vaya no te molestes solo estaba preguntando…— la intento calmar pero era obvio que apenas podía contener la riza que le producía aquel juego que había iniciado— y dime preciosa ¿donde esta tu novio? Una chica tan linda como tu de seguro debe de tener mochos admiradores dando vueltas—

— ¿Novio? Es que… pues es que yo…— comenzando a jugar con sus dedos como cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—Disculpen la interrupción pero espero que no se encuentren molestando a mi—

— ¡A tu hermanita! — se burlo el joven que había estado hablando con Lucy

—No es mi hermana— dijo intentado mantener contener la calma— es mi NOVIA—sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a la misma Lucy por lo dicho—vamos cariño nos llevan horas esperándonos— le ofreció su mano a la pelirroja para que pudiera bajar del banco alto donde de encontraba— ¡espera!— la detuvo antes de que se fueran de allí— déjame darte un beso…— y sin otro aviso Águila poso sus labios con los de Lucy dándole así su primer beso…

— ¡NOOOO! — se escucho gritar a un grupo de jovencitas al momento en que Lucy y Águila se besaban, seguramente esperaban que el albino se encontrara libre para allá.

.

.

.

— ¡Ascot suéltame! — Tata logro zafarse bruscamente de la mano de Ascot— ¡me puedes decir porque me trajiste hasta aquí! —

— ¡Quiero que me digas que te hemos hecho Marina o yo! ¡Y me lo dirás en este preciso momento!—

—No sé de que me estas hablando— intentando hacerse la desentendida.

—Desde hace tiempo he notado que te encuentras de un pésimo humor, me tratas como si te hubiese hecho algo malo y eso no es cierto incluso con Marina te has comportado de una manera sumamente grosera y ella no te ha hecha nada en absoluto!—

— ¡Tu que sabes que fue lo que me hizo! — le grito con un gran odio dentro de su corazón, el solo escuchar ese nombre la hacia exasperarse mas de lo común.

—Marina no te haría daño— le hablo como si le hubieran incrustado un puñal en medio del pecho— ella seria incapaz de causarle daño a alguien—

— ¡A si entonces si tanto la quieres porque no vas y se lo dices! ¡Anda ve! ¡Suéltame y ve con ella! — le grito al peli pardo mientras el la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

— Tienes toda la razón Tata — le hablo lo mas dulcemente que pudo— yo quiero a Marina… la quiero tanto que llegaría a dar mi vida por ella si fuera necesario— entre lagrimas— pero he aceptado que ella jamás me vera como algo mas que un simple amigo, para ella siempre seré Ascot su mejor amigo… pero eso no me importa y haré todo lo posible por protegerla… incluso si tuviera que hacerlo que ti si pensaras dañarla—

— "Ascot" — se dijo la morena con lagrimas en los ojos, por dentro se le había hecho añicos el corazón a causa de esa revelación que ella misma ya conocía de ante mano, pero no llego a pensar que fuera a dolerle tanto, para ella era una realidad que no quería aceptar— "pero… si yo estoy enamorada de ti… yo te amo Ascot, porque no puedes verlo"

.

.

.

La casa de Anahis era de un estilo colonial muy marcado, no era grande pero tampoco pequeña, la decoración o lo que se podía ver por fuera era muy sobria con cortinas oscuras que cubrían los grandes ventanales de la casa que estaba seguro entraría mucha luz para la iluminación de dentro, ningún balcón pensó Paris para su desgracia al ver que no podría colarse fácilmente en el interior de la residencia— que pena— pensó pero no advirtió que lo hacia en voz alta.

— ¿Que pena de que Paris?— Anahis se confundió al oírlo hablar

— ¡No! ¡No es nada Anahis solo recordé algo!— rascándose la cabeza como acostumbraba a hacer cuando mentía o no entendía algo que le habían explicado.

— Está bien— aun dudando un poco— ya debo entrar a casa gracias por acompañarme— intento entrar pero Paris la tomo de la muñeca antes de que pudiera escapar.

—Espera un momento Anahis—

— ¿Que sucede Paris? —

—Nada… solo… ¿no quieres dar un paseo antes de entrar? La noche esta muy bonita, por lo visto el barrio es muy tranquilo y camino hacia aquí pude ver un parque muy bonito cerca de aquí—

—Pero si son las tres de la mañana…—

.

.

.

— "Jet y Alanis mencionaron a una tal Liz debe de haber sido algo de Jet, dudo mucho que Yue haya tenido novia alguna vez, que pena ahora que lo veo es un hombre muy apuesto podría tener a la mujer que quisiese si se lo propusiera… o si sonriera de ves en cuando"…—

— ¡Deja de observarme! — Yue que en ese momento pudo percibir la mirada de la peli azul sobre él.

— ¡Para tu información no te estaba observando!— le mintió— volviendo a enderezar el cuello—en fin— dando un suspiro para volver a cambiar completamente su complexión— respóndeme una cosa Yue quiero saber ¿porque me sacaste tan apresuradamente de la discoteca esta noche? —

—Simplemente no te convenía quedarte con Jet—

— ¡Y según tu con quien me convenía quedarme! — completamente indignada— A no déjame suponerlo Caldina parecía muy animada luego de esos tragos que se bebió de más, al igual que Presea me sorprende cuanto duro consiente y lo peor de todo pudo ser haberme quedado contigo ya me lo imagino!_¡El protón posee una masa de 1,6726 10__-24__g, mientras que el neutrón es levemente más pesado, con 1,6749 10__-24__ g _si! Muy interesante Yue! —

— ¡No soy tan aburrido como crees niña!— intentando mantener la calma a las insinuaciones de su alumna — ¡además no te he dado el poder para tutearme mantén tu distancia mocosa maleducada! —

— ¡A si! ¡Lo siento mucho superior Tsukishiro! ¡Podría Ud. Contarme cuando fue la ultima ves que invito a alguien a dar un paseo al menos pero sin contar con su propia madre! —

—Eso es un asunto que no te incumbe pequeña entrometida! —

— "tal como tu arruinaste mi noche yo voy a arruinar la tuya" lo ves de seguro no has tenido una cita en años, me sorprendería llegar a saber que alguna ves llegaste a tener novia siquiera, de solo imaginármelo ya compadezco a la pobre— fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que Yue detuviera el automóvil de un momento a otro, mientras apagaba el motor y salía del coche para llegar a la puerta del acompañante una vez allí saco a la peli azul de su asiento para acorralarla entre el y la parte trasera del vehiculo

—Escúchame una cosa niñita malcriada tu no sabes absolutamente nada de mi, ni de mi vida así que no saques conclusiones que nadie te he pedido—Yue le aclaro a solo unos centímetros de su rostro dejando estupefacta a la peliazul.

.

.

.

En cuento Latís y Alanis bajaron del taxi que los había dejado en la entrada de la universidad, él supo que no podía dejar sola a la morocha invitarla a su cuarto no seria lo apropiado y él en su cuarto mucho menos, por lo que decidió llevarla a uno de sus lugares favoritos, la azotea de uno de los edificios desde donde se podía verde lleno el cámpus universitario y algo más

—Realmente lo siento Latís yo jamás supe quien era Jet, hasta que Yue llego y hablo con él y mencionó a Liz—

—No te preocupes Alanis pero me sorprende verte hablar con alguien que no sea de tu entorno ¿como fue que terminaron allí hablando con el? —

—Marina quiso subir, quería ver como se veía la pista desde ese sitio, Jet se acerco a nosotras y nos empezó a hablar y querer convencer de que teníamos un gran futuro en la industria de la moda como modelos, claro que no le creí y me pareció muy extraña la manera en la que observaba a Marina y quise irme de allí inmediatamente pero Jet la sujeto y luego sus guardaespaldas… — al borde de las lagrimas— realmente lo siento Latís—

—Afortunadamente no llego a mayores— tomando a su amiga entre sus brazos— Shhh— le susurraba al oído para calmarla— tranquila Alanis ya todo paso, no tienes de que preocuparte— como muy pocas veces en su vida Latís le demostraba que tan sensible podía llegar a ser con una persona que lo necesitara, estuvieron abrazados por largo rato, por lo menos lo bastante como para ver el amanecer en el horizonte de la ciudad.

.

.

.

* * *

Holas a todos!

Realmente me divertí con Lucy y Águila! Y quede enamorada de Latís jamás llegue a creer que escribiría a el como una persona dulce y tierna!

Y que peleíta entre Yue y Marina… bueno una mas de tantas que tendrán, la relación se dificulta cada día mas!

Para los que les guste el F+F no teman en el próximo Cáp. Sabrán que hicieron al fin.

Les agradezco a todos los que me están apoyando en esta historia en especial a mis amigas de siempre Stern-Rosenkreuz, Linis.A02, ddmanzanita y Digressesgirl92 las verdad que las quiero mucho! Gracias por todo

Bueno nos estaremos leyendo en los próximos Cáps! Háganme saber si les gusto OK!

Suerte

Besos

Mía Ryuzaki


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**.**

.

.

Era una hermosa mañana cuando la bella ama de casa ingresa al cuarto de su hija junto con la empleada más vieja de la familia.

— ¡Buenos días querida! Ya es hora de levantarse, tendremos una jornada muy extensa el día de hoy— hablo la mujer mientras destapaba el cuerpo de su hija—Nani corre las cortinas y abre esas ventanas por favor—

—Como diga señora— obedeciendo a la orden.

— ¡Mama! ¡Acaso estas loca! ¡Debe de hacer 10grados bajo cero allí afuera! — despertándose algo molesta por el frio de la mañana.

—¡No tendría necesidad alguna de hacerlo si siquiera hubieras dejado tu ropa en otro sitio huele horrible pero donde fue que te metiste anoche Marina, esta habitación realmente apesta a toda clase de olores! — la regaño su mamá

—Fui a una discoteca mamá — cubriéndose el rostro con l almohada.

— ¿Una discoteca? Esta bien pero espero que tu padre no se entere de eso, sabes como le desagrada que concurras a esos lugares—

— ¡Nani ayúdame!— le suplico la peliazul.

—Creo que la niña Marina debe darse un buen baño antes de bajar a desayunar—

—En eso estoy de acuerdo así que métete a bañar mientras tú nana y yo ordenamos este chiquero—

— ¡Esa no es la ayuda que esperaba nani!— murmuraba entre dientes mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

— "_Niñita malcriada tu no sabes absolutamente nada de mi vida"—_ recordó la peliazul mientras la lluvia de la regadera corría sobre su piel descubierta, la forma en la que la acorralo entre el y el automóvil, la proximidad entre ambos cuerpos, ciertamente llego a afectarla, pero tenia claro que jamás lo demostraría—"¡no soy ninguna niñita Yue! ¡Te odio! ¡REALMENTE TE ODIO YUE!" — meditaba entre lagrimas.

.

.

.

Por mas que lo hubiese deseado Anahis casi no pudo pegar un ojo el resto de la noche, los nervios por lo que pasaría aquella noche ayudado por un zumbido en los oídos beneficio a su insomnio por mas calmada que se encontrara l a noche, los rayos de una luna realmente llena no impidieron que repasara lo que había ocurrido solo hacia un par de horas, no se sintió bien por la cercanía de Yukito y Marina , parecían grandes amigos y en muy pocas ocasiones los había visto hablar juntos, fue como si se le hubiera roto el corazón al ver el brazo de él rodeando la cintura de su mejor amiga, pero se dijo que seguramente estaba siendo amable esa era una característica típica de Yukito, siempre era atento con todos— deja de pensar en eso Anahis! — se regaño a si misma, en ese momento se encontraba terminando de cepillar su cabello frente al tocador cuando su hermana llamo a la puerta del cuarto.

— ¿Anahis puedo pasar?— le pregunto desde la puerta.

—Claro Lulú pasa—

—Mamá y papá me pidieron que te dijera que saldremos en una hora de viaje— mientras entraba la cuarto— dijeron que bajaras tu equipaje para guardarlo en el automóvil—

—En un momento lo bajo, ya lo tengo listo desde hace rato—

—Sabes un cosa he notado que estas algo triste Anahis, ¿acaso sucedió algo de lo que quieras hablar? —

— ¿Triste? ¡No, es solo que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y me tienen agotada eso es todo! —

—Mmm no me pareció que se tratase de eso, esa mirada parece mas la de una persona enamorada que alguien exhausta, dime ¿conociste a alguien?—

— ¡Por supuesto que no Lulú no digas esas cosas!—con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

— ¿O tal ves tenga que ver con ese bello dije que llevas puesto? Antes de tocar note que mirabas mucho al espejo, ¿alguien te lo obsequio? ¡Porque si es así es un bello detalle de su parte, te debe de querer mucho! — asumiendo que su hermana ya tenia a alguien especial a su lado.

—El dije— volteándose a mirarlo en el espejo— es solo el obsequio de un amigo Lulú—

— ¡Ah solo amigo! ¡Como veo que no quieres decírmelo veré la forma de saberlo! Te dejo aun tengo que terminar mi propio equipaje—saliendo del cuarto de su hermana.

—El dije había olvidado que lo llevaba puesto— observando su reflejo, era un dije muy bonito se trataba de una estrella de ocho puntas que fácilmente podía pasar como la espuela de una bota de vaquero de películas yanqui, realmente le pareció hermosa y aun mas con la cinta de terciopelo haciéndole juego, no pudo evitar recordar como llego a su cuello

_Dada la insistencia de Paris accedió a dar un paseo junto a él, en poco tiempo se encontraban sentados en la banca del parque cerca de su casa, su charla se encontraba realmente divertida, Paris se las había ingeniado para entretenerla con historias de cuando él y Esmeralda eran niños y su fascinación por meterse en problemas _

— ¡_Es fin siempre terminaban regañándome pero Esmeralda solía salir siempre en mi defensa, solo con eso mis padres me rebajaban el castigo!_ —

—_Debes de haberte divertido mucho de pequeño_—

— ¡_Eso era o mejor de mi infancia realmente era muy travieso! Dudo mucho que tú algunas ves te hayas huido o escapado de clases_—

—_La verdad es que jamás hice esa clase de cosas…— con algo de duda— pues la verdad eso fue solo una vez_—

— ¡_No! ¡Me hablas en serio!— Totalmente sorprendido mientras una fría ráfaga de viento rodeo sus cuerpos — será mejor que te lleve de regreso a tu casa, no quiero que pesques un resfrió_—

—_Yo también pienso lo mismo— le respondió mientras se levantaba._

—_Toma—Paris cubrió a Anahis con su propia chaqueta—no quiero que te enfermes— arreglando el abrigo para la rubia._

—_No es necesario Paris solo debemos caminar una cuadras y llegaremos a mi casa_—

—_Por favor deja de negarte a aceptar mis cosas, no me siento bien con tu rechazo—_

_La rubia pudo percibir un marcado cambio en el tono de vos en la que su amigo le hablaba, este paresia más sereno y dulce a la vez, junto con su merada llena de luz y clavada sobre ella… llegada a pensar que Paris no era el niño atolondrado y despistado que había creído que fuera._

—_Sabes Anahis desde hace tiempo tengo algo para ti—sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche—quiero que lo aceptes como… como un agradecimiento_—

— ¿_Como agradecimiento?_ —

— _¡Claro! ¡Me ayudaste a pasar mis exámenes! ¿No lo recuerdas?—colocándole lo que parecía un collar alrededor del cuello, _no pudo admitirlo pero en otra ocasión no se habría olvidado que lo llevaba puesto.

—Realmente es una joya muy bonita_— _terminando de admirarse frente al espejo

En su cuarto de la Águila se encontraba terminando de alistarse para salir rumbo a la casa de sus padres cuando Latís entraba por la puerta, al parecer no había dormido muy bien…

— ¡Vaya! ¡Por lo visto no te fue muy bien con Alanis! —

—De que hablas Águila— le pregunto algo molesto.

—Lo digo por tu rostro, o te fue muy bien… ya sabes a que me refiero_—_golpeando con un cado a Latís, lo cual enfureció aun mas a su amigo.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Como puede ser posible que solo pienses en esas cosas!—

—Ya ya ya solo era un abroma no tienes que reaccionar tan bruscamente, en fin, porque desaparecieron tan pronto anoche, el lugar no estaba nada desagradable_—_ ¡acaso no te diste cuenta del alboroto que se origino en unos de los privados! —

—No me digas que tu tuviste algo que ver con lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche— totalmente sorprendido.

—Alanis y Marina se encontraron con Jet y no las dejaba marcharse de allí— mientras se quitaba la ropa que llevaba puesta.

—Jet…Jet, Jet— intentando recordar— ¿el antiguo representante de Liz? Vaya…—en tono de preocupación— pero Alanis y esa otra niña se encuentran bien verdad—

—Saque a Alanis de allí en cuento vi que la seguridad de Jet y la del lugar empezaban a acercarse, en cuanto a la otra, supongo que Yue se la llevo a su casa, por cierto gracias por encargarte de Lucy—

—No tienes porque agradecerlo esa pequeña es muy agradable, ahora entiendo porque es una de las pocas personas de la que no te expresas de manera despectiva—

— ¡No comiences con tus comentarios que no tienen lugar! —

—Si los tiene querido amigo ella podría llegar a ser tu prometida o ¿no lo recuerdas? —

— ¡Y la odiaría si así lo fuera! — se dijo con un gran rencor en su vos

— ¿No hablas en serio verdad? — le pregunto con lago de duda pero su incógnita desapareció al ver la seriedad en le rostro de su amigo— ¡aunque por lo que me comentaste ella no podría llegar a serlo, no te pongas en contra de la que llegara a serlo, al igual que tu es solo un victima mas de ese absurdo acuerdo! ¡Y sobre todo no te niegues la posibilidad de poder llegar a amar a alguien, quien quita y te enamoras perdidamente de tu prometida! —Mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación— ¡piénsalo amigo! — fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de salir del cuarto.

Si algo sabia Latís era que Águila hablaba en serio en muy pocas ocasiones y esa era una de ellas, dada la expresión en el rostro de su amigo— el problema es que ya encontré a quien amar—se dijo a si mismo mientras se dirigía a la ventana de su cuarto—y por como van los acontecimientos dudo mucho poder llegar a decirle lo que siento por ella—observando la ventana de una de las habitaciones del edificio de señoritas…

.

.

.

—Que extraño hace tiempo que estoy llamando a casa y nadie me contesta—pensó la pelirroja al ver que ninguna de sus llamadas eran contestadas por sus hermanos—tal ves no haya nadie en casa, a será que no tengo buena señal desde esta casilla—donde esperaba en ómnibus para ir a su hogar al otro lado de la ciudad, sin darse cuenta un vehiculo muy conocido para ella, puesto que fue el mismo que solo hacia unas horas a llevo a la misma universidad— ese… es…—

— ¡Que tal preciosa! —le hablo un atractivo albino mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol para poder verla mejor.

—Ahhhh! —Grito al verlo nuevamente, de solo recordar el beso de la noche anterior hacia que un profundo sonrojo resurgiera de su interior—hola Águila—

—Por lo visto esperas el autobús ¿verdad?—

— ¡Ah si debo volver a casa para pasar el fin de semana con mis hermanos!

— ¿Vives al sur de la ciudad no es así? Sube te acercare a casa—

— ¡No es necesario Águila pero gracias de todas formas! Pronto vendrá el autobús, no le molestes— pero la verdad era que se sentía incomoda de estar cerca de Águila.

— ¡Vamos no es ninguna molestia, además me queda camino a casa de mis padres, agregando que siempre viene bien algo de compañía femenina! — Guiñándole un ojo a la ruborizada pelirroja— ¡anda vamos! ¡Prometo comportarme! ¡Palabra de hombre! — Mientras bajaba de su automóvil— no seria un caballero si no te escoltara hacia la puerta — haciendo que finalmente Lucy aceptara.

—Esta bien, tu ganas Águila—

—Ya lo sabia—sin ningún tipo de despojo—apropósito ya desayunaste —arrancando su automóvil.

— ¿Aun no porque? —

— ¡Porque me acompañaras a hacerlo, todavía no lo he hecho y créeme que no tengo buen humor si no lo hago! —fingiendo seriedad

—Sin dudas tienes una forma muy especial de ser, tal y como me lo comento Latís—

—Así y dime que mas te comento Latís de mi... —

* * *

**Holas a todas!**

**En verdad me alegro de que sigan leyendo mi historia! Espero que este Cáp. Les guste y los clemis no desesperen! Pronto vendrá algo! Paris y Anahis se están acercando y ni hablar de Lucy y Águila! Esto se pone bueno!**

**Les agradezco por sus comentarios e imails! En verdad muchas gracias!**

**Espero nos leamos pronto!**

**Saludos!**

**Suerte!**

**Besos!**

**Mia**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

.

.

.

— ¡Qué bueno que por fin bajas cariño!" tu padre y yo te esperábamos para desayunar— hablo la madre de Marina.

—Buenos días papá—dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego sentarse junto a él en la mesa del comedor.

— ¡Buenos días cariño! No sabia que te encontrabas en casa debes de haber llegado tarde anoche—

—Algo así… es solo que no quise despertarlos— ocultando el hecho de que había llegado de madrugada.

—Por cierto cariño, ya tengo todo preparado para esta noche, la cena se hará en el comedor principal o si lo prefieres puede ser en le jardín— interrumpió su madre sabiendo que no podría darle largas al asunto.

—Como tu lo decidas estará bien querida, solo deseo que mi hermosa familia se encuentre presente—volteando a ver a su hija

— "Creo que no tendré el valor de decirle que no quiero asistir"— meditaba al ver a su padre— ¡por supuesto papá estaré aquí para la cena y recibiré a tu amigo y su familia como se lo merecen! —

— ¡Me alegra escuchar eso pequeña! ¡Sabes aun recuerdo la ultima ves que los vi, tu solo tenias dos años y él ya tenia a sus dos hijos pequeños!, solo hace poco me enteré de su vuelta al país—

— Aja O sea que toda su familia viene de fuera—

—Oh no solo él y su esposa, en cuento sus hijos crecieron decidieron volver a Japón y estudiar aquí—

— ¡Entonces deben de ser universitarios! No es esplendido de seguro encontraran muchas cosas de que hablar Marina —comento su madre con entusiasmo

— "si de seguro" —pensó con sarcasmo.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo tu y el hijo menor de mi amigo eran muy unidos

— ¿A si? — pregunto sin interés verdadero

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Si el no te llevaba consigo tu solías seguirlo! Pero siempre estaban juntos, aunque el mayor también te cuidaba mucho siempre impedía que te lastimaras o hicieras daño, una vez te salvo de que te ahogaras en la piscina de muestra casa de playa—

— ¡Eso no lo recuerdo! — menciono la peliazul pensativa.

— ¡Claro que no! Apenas eras una niña cuando eso sucedió—le contesto su madre— ¡no veo la hora de ver como han crecido deben de ser dos jóvenes muy apuestos! ¡De seguro deben de tener muchas chicas rondándoles!

—Lo ultimo que supe fue que el mayor de ellos tuvo o tiene una noca, muy bonita por lo que me han dicho— intervino su esposo.

—A si que pena estoy segura que el y Marina se hubieran llegado muy bien...

.

.

.

El sol se había puesto por completo en el cielo de Japón, las hermosas flores de los inmensos jardines del país ya empezaban a cerrarse del todo por el avecino de la noche, una noche que guardaba miles de sorpresas para las protagonistas…

.

La mansión Ryuzaki se encontraba con tanta actividad como solía serlo en las noches de fiestas que acostumbraban ofrecer de ves en cuando. El ama de llaves de la familia se encontraba ayudando a la niña de la familia a terminar de prepararse para la reunión de su padre. Cuando la sirvienta de la casa llamo a la puerta.

—Creo que ya estoy lista Nani, solo pásame mi perfume por favor— mientras terminaba de verse al espejo de su tocador por ultima ves— ¡adelante! — dijo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta de su cuarto.

—Disculpe señorita Marina pero su padre me pidió que le dijera que ya puede bajar los invitados se encuentran ansiosos por verla— hablo la mucama desde el umbral de la puerta.

— ¡Por lo visto la dichosa familia ya ha llegado Nani!— volteando a ver a su nana— Y dime Rika es solo el matrimonio o de casualidad ¿trajeron con ellos a sus hijos? — acostumbrada a las aspiraciones de los amigos de su padre porque uno de sus hijos se casara con ella, era duro pero desde pequeña se había percatado de aquellas intenciones disfrazadas de meras reuniones entre familias.

— ¡Déjeme decirle que si trajeron a uno de sus hijos con ellos, al parecer el otro tuvo cosas que hacer por lo que pude escuchar, pude notar que es muy apuesto señorita Marina! ¡Sin duda puede pasar por un súper modelo! ¡O un millonario excéntrico! ¡Es alto, Atlético y con una tez ligeramente bronceada! — fantaseaba la muchacha.

— ¡Válgame dios! ¡Pero que cosas dices mocosa! — la regaño la anciana del cuarto

—Lo siento— le contesto apenada

—Ya puedes retirarte Rika gracias por la información— ordeno la peliazul tras guiñarle un ojo a la empleada.

— ¡Si has eso! ¡Y espero no verte holgazaneando cuando baje!— le advirtió la jefa del servicio.

— ¡Nani! no tienes que ser tan dura con ella— le sugirió

—Rika debe aprender a comportarse frente a sus patrones— se justifico

—A mi no me importa en lo absoluto, es mas me divierte su manera de expresarse, ¡tal ves ese joven sea un modelo de portada con aspiraciones frustradas! — Comento con gracia— y en realidad haya querido nacer sin ciertas… atribuciones en sí—

— ¡Niña! ¡Como puede hablar así de alguien a quien no conoce aun, me extraña!—

— ¡Vamos Nani! ¡No seria la primera ves que me llevaría esa sorpresa!

.

.

.

La reunión anual de la familia Hououji ya llevaba un par de horas de haber dado inicio. El hotel en el que estaba colmado por dos acontecimientos familiares que se estaba llevando a cabo, como era de esperarse los mayores de la familia se encontraban hablan o mas bien discutiendo sobre políticas y economías de la familia y sobre todo como incrementarla con ventajosos matrimonios por conveniencia. Los jóvenes por su parte decidieron ponerse al tanto sobre la vida de los otros primos y primas de las que solo se podían ver una o dos veces al año como máximo. La hora de la recepción había llegado a su fin y la atención de todos se detuvo en la mirada inquisidora del jefe de los ancianos

—Me pregunto que ira a decir, toda la tarde a estado con esa expresión en el rostro — le comento Lulú a su hermana

— ¿Que acaso le vieron otra? —intervino uno de sus primos causando que casi todos tuvieran un ataque de rizas pero que tuvieron que contenerse debido a la ocasión.

— ¡Mejor dicho quien será su próxima victima!

— ¡Rumico ven aquí! —el jefe de la familia hablo le hablo a una de sus nietas predilectas, mientras observaba calmadamente a el resto de los presentes y la joven empezaba a acercarse a él.

—Me encuentro a su servicio querido abuelo—era una joven de unos veinte años de edad aproximadamente con el cabello largo y unos bucles de un intenso c0lor chocolate haciendo juego con sus ojos de color almendra.

—Pequeña Rumico me encuentro sumamente orgulloso de ti por saber lo bien que has escogido a tu futuro marido, no cabe duda que llevas en alto muestras tradiciones familiares— comento al tanto de que ese dicho molestaría a as de uno de sus hijos y sus nietos.

—Creo que lo importante es que el me eligió a mi y yo a el querido abuelo—su nieta le contesto con la mayor de las naturalidades.

—Como digas pequeña ahora solo hay unos detalles que me faltan decidir, en un momento estaré con ustedes de vuelta—para dar media vuelta y volver al cuarto del que había salido hace solo unos minutos.

— ¡Creo que solo salio para hacernos sufrir! —dijo muy molesta una de las primas de Anahís.

—Lo mismo pienso— contesto la rubia.

—Véanle el lado bueno— agrego otro de sus familiares— el TUTAK KAMON acepto el pretendiente de Rumico— causando la risa de todos los demás— creo que es nuestro turno Charis—arreglando su traje.

— ¡Deséennos suerte!— pidió la hermosa prometida de Brian ¡unos de los clasificados como ¡incasables! Dentro del clan.

—Tal paree que Brian decidió sentar cabeza al fin— comento Lulú divertida mientras el resto solo asentía a su suposición.

.

.

.

Por fin era de noche el día se le había pasado volando a la pelirroja a pesar de encontrarse exhausta por los labores del hogar estaba segura que nada podría hacerla olvidar la mañana tan especial que tuvo junto a Águila, para su sorpresa el albino de comporto tal y como lo prometió y no intento nada extraño mientras estuvieron juntos, lo primero que hizo fue llevarla a una cafetería muy bonita al centro de la ciudad, donde solo le falto comer la ensalada de frutas de la carta , se sorprendió por su fascinación por lo dulce y ni hablar de como actuó al llevarla a la nevaría antes de volver a casa. Pronto seria la hora de la cena y su hermano le pidió que se vistiera adecuadamente para ella ya que tendrían una reunión con invitados aquella noche. Solo en ese momento entendió por que sus hermanos le pidieron que estuviera en casa ese sábado por la noche con tanta insistencia. Tal ves Cameo presentaría a su nueva novia, Saturno le había comentado que su hermano llevaba tiempo saliendo con una jovencita de su universidad y tarde o temprano la llevaría para presentársela. Como única mujer de la familia ella expondría a rigurosas pruebas a su futura cuñada pensó divertida mientras terminaba de arreglarse su traje tipio japonés— ¡perfecta! — se dijo al finalizar para salir rumbo al comedor.

.

.

.

Tras darse al placer de hacer esperar a los invitados de su padre la peliazul finalmente decidió bajar a la sala de estar donde sabia la estaban esperando. No se había percatado de la decoración a la que tanto tiempo le dedico su madre pero cuando finalmente lo hizo tuvo que aceptar que sin duda la mansión lucia maravillosa desde la parte alta de las escaleras.

—Estos invitados deben ser más especiales que unos simples amigos— caviló mientras bajaba al piso inferior. En pocos segundo se encontraba cruzando el umbral de la puerta del living para encontrar a los parejas conversando muy entretenidamente, pero la mayor de sus sorpresas fue al ver al quinto integrante de la conversación la persona que jamás pensó en ver en su hogar— "no puede ser que hace el aquí" —pensó sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

.

.

.

La velada del Clan Hououji, disfrutaba de una apacible tranquilidad que algunos miembros de la familia se permitieron, el motivo, la aprobación del mayor de los ancianos de casi todos los y las prometidos de los jóvenes integrantes de la familia. Sin duda iba hacer una noche casi inolvidable. Poco a poco el viejo se enderezo sobre sus pies para tomar la palabra como lo acostumbraba a hacer, como era de esperarse el ambiente se llenaba de tensión cada ves que el añoso daba alguna orden o comunicaba alguna decisión

—Anahís acércate un momento— ordeno tajante.

Al parecer había llegado su hora, la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse como un pobre animalito camino al matadero y la inmensa cantidad de miradas sobre ella no ayudaban en lo absoluto a disminuir su martirio— me encuentro a su servicio— se presento haciendo una reverencia cuando se encontró frente a él.

—Eh encontrado un buen partido para ti pequeña Anahís— hablo mientras un joven que nadie pudo reconocer se acercaba hacia donde estaban el líder y su nieta.

Aunque no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de saber con quien se trataba ese absurdo compromiso que se llevaría con o sin su consentimiento por lo que tuvo que armarse de valor para subir la mirada... y allí estaba el... lo conocía...si...como no pudo haberlo visto antes se reprocho por dentro, desde el lugar donde se encontraba era fácil visualizar a todos los presentes—pero...que hace él aquí— se pregunto en cuento sus ojo se cruzaron en una tierna mirada.

.

.

.

El camino al salón de su casa le pareció interminable a la pelirroja, por alguna razón algo en su corazón le decía que se llevaría una gran sorpresa aquella noche, pero no podría saber si se trataba de una buena o mala noticia hasta que llegara a la reunión con sus hermanos— disculpen la tardanza— fue lo primero que dijo al correr la puerta corrediza del cuarto de reuniones.

Los presentes seis en total la aprobaron con la mirada— ven Lucy toma asiento aquí mismo— le ordeno al mayor de sus hermanos.

— "Me pregunto quienes serán estas personas"— quiso saber al ver a los tres extraños sentados frente a su familia y al considerar que la mujer mayor no seria la novia de Cameo como pensó— "los dos mayores deben de ser un matrimonio pero el otro... se me hace conocido" —razono pero debido a que él tenia la cabeza gacha no le era posible ver su rostro.

.

.

.

* * *

Holas queridos amigos y lectores!

Esto esta muy interesante! por fin llego el fin de semana y sabremos quienes son los prometidos de Anahís y Latís! No serán que ambos los son y todavía no se Dieron cuenta? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo cap! Ja ja ja

Les agradezco por su apoyo en su reviews y mails! Se que tengo muchos errores en gramática y horrores en ortografía pero algo me salio! Espero les guste!

Prometo subir el próximo cap lo más pronto posible!

Saludos!

Éxitos!

Besos!

MIA


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

.

.

.

—¡Que bueno que bajas cariño!—la madre de Marina se levanto del sitio donde se encontraba junto con los demás presentes— ...ven Marina...—tomándola del brazo para acercarla al matrimonio.

—Les presento a mí mas grande orgullo — dijo su padre para presentarla.

—Buenas noches es un verdadero placer el por fin a los amigos de mi padre— se presento la peliazul intentando mantener la compostura frente a una mirada de hielo.

Tanto el matrimonio como su hijo se aproximaron hacia la jovencita, pero algo en la actitud de la pareja la hizo sentir reconfortada— ¡vamos pequeña no es necesario tantas formalidades! — le hablo el amigo de su padre, un hombre sumamente alto, tanto como su hijo al que tenia a su lado, pero con una marcada diferencia de personalidades— ¡ven y dame un abrazo! — la invito estrechándola entre sus brazos.

— "Pero que tipo mas extraño" —pensó aferrada al amplio torso del señor.

— ¡Querido no la acapares solo para ti! —lo regaño su mujer.

—Oh lo siento cariño—soltando a la jovencita.

— ¡Es un gusto volver a verte Marina! Se que no me recuerdas pero mi nombre es Yaquelin y él mi marido Jhon, ¿sabes? ¡Te conocimos desde que eras muy pequeña, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer!

— ¡"Su madre parece agradable" no debe se haber pasado mucho tiempo! — intento bromear con lo dicho lo cual causo una leve risa en los demás.

— ¡Mientras esperabas a que bajaras descubrimos que tu y mis hijos concurren a la misma universidad! ¡El ya nos comento que tuvo la suerte de conocerte! —

— "Yo no diría lo mismo"Ah para su sorpresa él es mi... no mejor dicho soy la alumna del Superior Tsukishiro ¿No es así superior? —

—En efecto— contesto cortante.

— ¡Pero porque esas formalidades ahora nos encontramos entre amigos así que dense el lujo de tutearse! — agrego Yaquelin.

— ¡Y tu Yue que es esa forma de expresarte! — Lo reprendió su padre— Saluda a Marina como es debido—

— ¡Oh no es necesario! — al ver que Yue se aproximaba hacia ella para tomar su mano.

—Señorita— le dijo mientras besaba el dorso de su palma.

— ¡No hay dudas que el ambiente de Berlín a causado estragos en tu actitud! —menciono su madre con gran preocupación.

—Que les parece su pasamos al comedor— propuso la anfitriona— Nani pronto servirá la cena.

—Me parece perfecto querida ¿te escolto? —le pregunto Albert ofreciéndole el brazo a mujer para luego darle un ligero beso.

—No solo ellos demostraron el gran amor que se seguían teniendo, por su parte el matrimonio Tsukishiro también hizo lo suyo al acariciarse disimuladamente antes de acompañarse al comedor.

— ¡Yue no te quedes atrás! ¡Acompaña a Marina! — le ordenaron sus padres pero cuando él estaba a punto de hacerlo la peliazul se le zafo bruscamente de la mano, al parecer ya no podía seguir ocultando su desprecio por él, no desde lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

— ¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarme! — le advirtió cuidándose de que no fuera escuchada por nadie más.

— ¡Acaso crees que lo hubiera hecho por voluntad propia! — la respondió molesto para voltear y seguir su camino al comedor cosa que enfureció aun mas a la peliazul por dejarla atrás.

.

.

.

Era una noche de sorpresas más que el martirio que se esperaba sufrir, se preguntaba que hacia él allí junto en un momento tan duro para ella, solo faltaron unos segundos para que aquella mirada de un dulce gris la llenara de felicidad, pero era evidente que algo arruinaría su momento.

—Anahis— le hablo el anciano de la familia.

—"Yukito" — se dijo para reconforta su corazón.

— ¡Anahis! — Volvió a llamarla con impaciencia pero al ver que no respondía su poca paciencia se disipo en unos pocos segundos— ¡Anahis niña presta atención! — le regaño tomándola del brazo para que volteara a verlo.

—Oh... yo... lo siento... lo siento mucho—totalmente apenada.

— ¡Ya ya ya! ¡Deja de disculparte quiero presentarte a este joven! Con mi gran sabiduría he llegado a la conclusión de que él seria un buen marido para ti pequeña Anahis—

La ojiverde volvió el rostro hacia el joven que se encontraba a un lado del viejo para descubrir a alguien sumamente alto, de una tez ligeramente tostada que contrastaba perfectamente con su negra cabellera, pro su penetrante mirada no la hizo sentir muy cómoda.

— ¡Pero que esperan para presentarse! Anahis él es Kinomoto Touya, ¡Es elijo mayor de una familia muy respetable y un buen partido para ti! — los aproximo a ambos— pero al parecer no solo Anahis no se encontraba consigo en aquel momento sino que aquel joven también parecía encontrarse en otro sitio, solo cuando el anciano levanto a voz, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Mucho gusto es un placer conocerte al fin Anahis— se presento estrechándole la mano a la estudiante de economía.

—El... el gusto es mío— respondió muy a su pesar...

.

.

.

Desde que había llegado al lugar de la reunión Lucy pudo percibir un fuerte aire de tensión entre los mas jóvenes presentes a excepción de Saturno que pacientemente mantenía la calma frente a los invitados, no así Maciel y Cameo que eran evidentes las miradas asesinas que le lanzaban al joven que se encontraba frente a ellos, alguien que le parecía muy conocido mas allá de que no podía ver su rostro hasta ese momento.

—Disculp... — quiso hablar en ese momento pero Saturno se le adelanto.

—Lucy quiero presentarte a la familia Crosmayer ellos eran muy amigos de nuestros padres.

— ¡Lo dices en serio! — Entusiasmada por conocer a alguien más que le hablara de sus padres aparte de sus hermanos — ¿es verdad? ¿Ustedes eran amigos de mis padres?

—Así es pequeña— le hablo el hombre frente a Saturno— ¡tu padre y tu fuimos compañeros de jóvenes es decir muy amigos! — se expreso gentilmente el hombre—ahí unas personas que también quiero que conozcas— volteando hacia el muchacho y la mujer junto a él—ellos son Lauren mi esposa y el es mi hijo Latís—

—"¡Latís!" — sorprendiéndose al ver por fin el rostro del invitado y en efecto se trataba de su amigo con el que había pasado tantas horas de practicas de kendo.

—Mucho gusto pequeña— la saludo la hermosa mujer una típica ama de casa, pero estaba claro que no se parecía a ninguno de sus hijos a excepción de la sedosa y lisa cabellera color azabache

—Buenas noches— fue lo único que atino a decir el mejor de los Crosmayer para ellos no eran necesarias las presentaciones puesto que ya se conocían era ella, como podía ser ella la persona que menos supuso para el puesto hubiera jurado que se trataba de la chiquilla irresponsable o la mojigata sabelotodo ¡todas! ¡Cualquiera menos ella! ¡Como podría ser posible! no podría hacerle la vida imposible como lo había planeado desde un principio antes de saber de quien se trataba.

—Buenas noche Latís — le hablo tímidamente, ya que la forma en la que su amigo la miraba no le hacia sentir nada cómoda.

—Si no les molesta quisiera ayudar a servir la mesa— la madre de Latís rompió con el tenso silencio en el ambiente.

—No será necesario, ahora si lo desean podemos pasar a cenar al otro salón— les aclaro Saturno...

.

.

.

Desde que habían iniciado la cena los señores Ryuzaki junto con los Tsukishiro no dejaban de recordar tiempos universitarios y de cuando sus hijos eran niños, la señora Yaquelin parecía una mujer encantadora, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro la cual le recordó mucho a Yukito a la peliazul, por otro lado Yue se parecía mucho a su padre alto corpulento por no decir atlético, no aparentaba tener la edad que se suponía que tendría y sobre todo el amor hacia su esposa se percibía a flor de piel en cuanto la miraba a los ojos.

—"Como podría ser posible que Yue sea hijo de esta pareja tan agradable" — pensó la peliazul

—Ahora que sabemos que Yue es el profesor de marina puede decirnos que tal le va a marina en sus clases, tengo entendido que hace poco tuvo un examen de la cátedra que tu expones— le hablo el padre de Marina.

—Es cierto Sr., Ryuzaki pero no he tenido tiempo de llegar a corregir el examen de su hija, con la cantidad de alumnos que tengo no me es posible acabar con todo el trabajo en un solo día.

— "Mentiroso si me devolvías mis informes a la próxima clase a mas tardar por lo menos sabe ser discreto no le hubiera perdonado que le comente a mis padres sobre mis calificaciones"—Viendo de reojo a Yue que se encontraba frente a ella.

— ¿Marina estas muy callada acaso no te sientes bien?— le pregunto Yaquelin

— ¡Oh no es eso es solo que me hubiera encantado compartir esta velada con Yukito el y yo somos muy buenos amigos! —

—Te entiendo— le respondió— pero desgraciadamente no pudo acudir esta noche ya que se le presento un compromiso fuera de la ciudad pero mañana mismo volverá a Tokio—

— ¡Me alegro saberlo Yukito es un joven muy agradable en verdad congeniamos muy bien! —

—Que tal un brindis—propuso la señora Marina en cuento vio que Nani se acercaba con una bandeja o copas

—Estoy de acuerdo querida— mientras el mayor domo descorchaba la botella de vino tinto, en poco tiempo cada uno de los invitados obtuvieron su bebida para dar inicio al brindis.

—Pensé que a los menores de edad no se les permitía beber— comento Yue sabiendo que molestaría a su alumna.

—Oh no te preocupes por Marina Yue solo será una copa, además ella esta acostumbrada a beber en su medida—

—Si Yue no te preocupes por mi— le respondió en tono burlón

—Si ya lo note ayer por la noche— en un tono que solo la peliazul pudo oír.

— ¡Por este hermoso reencuentro! — dijo la señora Ryuzaki.

— ¡Por la familia!— agrego Albert.

— ¡Y por los jóvenes! —finalizo Yaquelin para después chocar su copa con la de los demás

—Disculpen señores pero la señorita Marina tiene una llamada— Nani se presento con el teléfono portátil una ves que terminaron de brindar.

—Que extraño no lo escuche— intervino la madre de Marina.

— "Me pregunto quien será... Lucy debe de estar con sus hermanos y Anahis tenia su reunión familiar" ¡Oh de seguro es un nuevo amigo que acabo de conocer! — sonrió para disgusto de Yue—me disculpan un momento se excuso para salir al jardín trasero luego de tomar uno de los teléfonos portátiles y sin percatarse de que no había dejado su copa de vino en el comedor familiar— halo?...Jet!...pero como...entiendo...estoy de acuerdo contigo realmente es un imbécil ... solo son diferencias irreconciliables ...aunque...me encantaría...ok ...esta bien adiós— fueron las ultimas palabras que alguien a espaldas de la peliazul logro escuchar— que haces aquí! — se enfureció al ver a su superior detrás de ella.

—Me percataba de que no se tratara de Jet pero ya veo que me encontraba en un error—

— ¡Y que si así lo fuera! No tienes por que entrometerte—

—Aléjate de Jet! — Mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de un brazo—nada bueno puedes sacar de él—

—Eso no es asunto tuyo— intentando zafarse pero le era inútil — ¡suéltame! — le grito antes de arrojarle la copa de vino a la camisa de Yue.

— ¡Pero...que es lo que ocurre aquí! — pregunto la señora Marian que acababa de llegar.

.

.

.

Desde su presentación como prometidos los mayores de la familia propusieron que seria un buen momento para irse conociendo como pareja, ambos salieron a dar un paseo por los inmensos jardines que rodeaban el hotel en donde se encontraban. A simple vista tanto Touya como Anahis hacían una linda pareja según las madres de ambos; los dos se encontraban nerviosos y tan poco interesados de estar allí que una sola pregunta llevaba mas de diez minutos en ser formulada y respondida, al parecer su joven prometido se encontraba ansioso por volver con los demás ya que su inquisidora mirada no se despegaba de la sala de reuniones de la que habían salido hace unos minutos.

—Disculpa, ya se que o es muy grato que te impongan con quien casarte pero si no deseas mi compañía no tendré problema alguno en volver con los demás —Anahis no soporto mas ese silencio que había entre ambos por lo que decidió hablar por los dos— "ahora entiendo loa arranque de furia de Marina" —

—Lo siento si te hace sentir incomoda Anahis, ¿ese es tu nombre verdad? — volteando a ver a su compañera con una mirada que la rubia casi sintió que podría ver a través de ella.

—Si ese es— contesto con algo de nerviosismo.

—Que te parece si te presento con mi familia— levantándose de la banca— después de todo somos prometidos ¿no es así? —

— "al parecer no escucho nada de lo que le hable" —

Ya que el lugar de la reunión se encontraba a solo unos metros de ellos no tardaron mucho en llegar, Touya tomo de la mano a Anahis para conducirla al lugar en donde se encontraban sus padres, en poco tiempo estaba frente a su madre Nadeshiko una mujer sumamente bella y elegante, la cual le dio una dulce bienvenida a la familia, su esposo también la recibió muy bien, y Sakura su pequeña hermana era una niña muy tierna y tan dulce como su madre.

—Tu eres la prometida de Touya verdad! —

—Aunque un pocos dubitativa Anahis no tuvo mas remedio que afirmarlo— así es pequeña Sakura—

—Me alegro de que fueras tu desde que llegamos note que eras la mas bonita de las chicas de tu edad! —

—Me alegra escuchar eso! —la verdad que ese comentario lleno de inocencia la hizo sentir un poco mejor aunque no del todo

—Sabes una cosa! — hacercandose a ella en secreto.

—No dime— agachándose para poder llegar a la altura de la pequeña.

— ¡Para mi hermano tu también eras la mas bonita de todas! —le susurro al oido de su nueva cuñada causándole un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—Que tanto secretean ustedes dos— una vos cercana a ellas las interrumpió.

—Yukito! — celebro Sakura en un salto de felicidad— que bueno que pudiste venir! Pensamos que no habías podido llegar! —

—No me hubiera perdido este compromiso por nada en el mundo pequeña Sakura! Y sabes algo mas! — Aproximándose a la pequeña— ya también creo que Anahis es la mas bonita de todas! —guiñándole un ojo para luego voltear a ver a su amiga...

.

.

.

Durante la cena de reencuentro todo marchaba bien hasta que Cameo el hermano de Lucy menciono lo del compromiso, entre el hijo del amigo de su padre y su pequeña hermana, solo en ese momento Lucy pudo comprender el porque que aquella reunión.

—Comprometida... — dijo sin poder creer lo que había escuchado hablar.

—así es pequeña— la tranquila vos del padre de Latís, intento sofocar el asombro de la pelirroja— como has escuchado tu y mi hijo menor se encuentran comprometidos en matrimonio, creo que lo mejor es explicárselos todo, verán de jóvenes su padre y yo nos encontrábamos al servicio del ejercito oriental del Japón, como ya saben estuvimos en el campo de batalla contra el ejercito de Corea y aunque era un rango mas bajo que el mío dado nuestras posiciones sociales no tardamos mucho en hacernos amigos y aunque no poseía los mismos privilegios de mi categoría logro callar a todos con su infinito valor y gran habilidad con la espada.

—Sabemos muy bien quien era nuestro padre señor! Si no le molesta podría ir al grano ya que nosotros tampoco entendemos muy bien ese acuerdo entre usted y nuestro padre— interrumpió —Maciel o gran molestia.

—En fin...durante batallas interminables su padre me salvo la vida en muchas ocasiones así como ya la suya y lo sentimos como una deuda con el otro; juntos acordamos que uniríamos nuestras familias con el matrimonio de nuestros hijos, paso el tiempo su padre se caso y luego vinieron ustedes, yo por mi parte también hice lo mismo, afortunadamente nos encontramos unas semanas entes de que el muriera juntos recordamos nuestra promesa y en su tumba le jure que la cumpliría y cuidaría de ustedes.

—Y donde estuvo todo este tiempo es así como usted cumple con sus promesas! — hablo Cameo en un arranque de furia.

— ¡Cuidado por como le hablas a mi padre! — Latís por fin había hablado y solo fue para iniciar una riña.

— ¡Latís siéntate! — le regaño su padre.

Por otro lado Saturno también hizo lo mismo con Cameo—toma asiento Cameo no tienes porque tratar así al amigo de nuestro padre—durante unos minutos de arduo silencio el mayor tomo la palabra, tomándose su tiempo para buscar las frases adecuadas — señor Crosmayer nos enorgullece que su hijo se encuentre comprometido con nuestra hermana Lucy— mientras Saturno hablaba Cameo y Maciel lo miraban como si no podían entender lo que estaban escuchando, por otro lado Lucy no daba señal alguna de haber comprendido lo que estaba ocurriendo, —sin embargo se que nuestro padre jamás nos hubiera obligado a ninguno de nosotros a contraer matrimonio por un puro acuerdo en lo que nada teníamos que ver, como hermano mayor de Lucy y cabeza de esta familia mi deber es pensar en ella y ver por su bien, por ello he decidido dejar esa decisión en sus propias manos, Lucy prácticamente ya es una mujer y tiene derecho a decidir por su cuenta, tanto como su hijo—

— ¡Pero es una promesa de honor de tu padre! — objeto el hombre.

—Lo sé, pero uno no debe de hacer promesas con la vida de los demás señor Crosmayer, si tanto Lucy con su hijo Latís deciden contraer matrimonio será por su propia decisión, por lo pronto estoy de acuerdo en que se conozcan mas cono pareja solo así tomaran una sabia decisión, además mi padre antes de morir me hizo prometerle que velaría por mis hermanos y que actuara en su bien—

— ¡Eso es! ¡Así se habla Saturno! —festejaron Cameo y Maciel dejando a mas de uno con la boca abierta, a excepción de los mas perjudicados que no habían tenido la oportunidad de expresar sus opinión... o sus sentimientos...

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

¡Por lo que ya se habrán dado cuenta tengo nuevos personajes que influirán mucho en la vida de nuestras protagonistas!

Solo quisiera hacer la aclaración de que la guerra entre Japón y Corea a sido inventada por mi para uso de esta historia, aclarado ese asunto quiero agradecerles a todos los que están y han seguido mi historia: Linis.A02, Akira Nishikawa , Stern-Rosenkreuz, Sakurita 94, Venus, ddmanzanita, Hefini84, diiana, lucia-nami 14, YuukiWalker, Kagome-Black, Digressesgirl92, a mis nuevas amigas! Kuu de Cefiro, Kuroi 002 y Altaír.

La verdad que desde hace tiempo quería agradecérselos pero siempre me olvidaba que cosas no?...ja ja ja

También quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo lleno de felicidad y alegría, ojala que la pasen muy bien y espero verlos "leerlos" o saber de ustedes en los próximos capítulos o historias.

Les envió un gran saludo

Muchos Éxitos en este nuevo año

Y una gran cantidad de Besos!...pero no demasiados! Je je je

p/d: no sean tan duros con sus reviews...


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

.

.

.

Desde un comienzo la peliazul supo que aquella noche seria una tortura para ella, primero el encuentro con Yue su propia casa, luego la nueva discusión entre ellos y para finalizar la larga fila de discursos y regaños por parte de su madre, por haberle arrojado la copa de vino al atuendo de su invitado.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Te dije que fue un accidente!— le contesto la peliazul exhausta de reproches — ¡estoy cansada con permiso me voy a dormir! — intentando salir del estudio de su padre.

— ¡Un momento jovencita! — la detuvo su madre con una vos determinante.

—Dime madre— volviendo a dar la vuelta.

— ¡Antes de recluirte en tu cuarto pasaras por el salón y les pedirás unas disculpas a los amigos de tu padre! ¡Déjame decirte que eso también incluya a Yue!

— ¡Que! ¡No! ¡No pienso hacer eso! — se negó rotundamente.

— ¡Lo he dicho y lo harás! — dijo definitivamente...

.

.

.

Después de una cena que no fue del todo agradable para los presentes había llegado la hora de retirarse, el señor Crosmayer junto con su familia se disculparon con los hermanos Shido y se disponían a salir de la residencia cuando la menor de la familia se adelanto para poder hablar con su prometido.

— ¡Latis! Podemos hablar un momento… —Lucy interrumpió la marcha del grupo.

Latis primero vio la aprobación de su padre para luego voltear a ver a la pelirroja— dime que deseas Lucy— respondió en un tono de pocos amigos mientras sus padres continuaban su camino.

— ¡Tu!... ¿tu lo sabias?... ¡quiero saber si tu sabias lo de nuestro compromiso! — le hablo de una manera desespera casi al borde del llanto.

— ¡Estaba enterado del compromiso con la hija del amigo de mi padre si eso es lo que quieres saber! —

— Pero... porque no me lo dijiste antes ¡pensé que éramos amigos! ¡Yo confiaba en tu Latis!

—Yo no tengo nada que ocultar Lucy, nuestra amistad se dio sin saber que tu eras la persona que tanto buscaba, jamás pensé que podrías llegar a ser tu, por tu silencio durante la cena asumo que tu también sabias lo de tu compromiso o me equivoco—

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabia! —

— ¡Eso espero! —Volteando hacia la salida— buenas noches Lucy—dijo antes de salir de la residencia

—Latis... — mencionó mientras observaba como desaparecía por el camino...

.

.

.

Para felicidad de Marina, Yue no se encontraba en el salón cuando fue a disculparse con él y sus padres por lo que terminados las despedidas subió a su cuarto para recluirse en un buen baño de tina, pero la sorpresa no había acabado, lo peor fue ver a su Superior con el torso descubierto al parecer poniéndose una camisa...

— Pero... ¡que demonios haces en mi cuarto! — quiso saber al borde de perder la poca paciencia que tenia.

— ¿Que acaso no lo ves? — terminando de ponérsela camisa la cual reconoció de inmediato.

— "¡es la camisa que le regale a mi padre en su cumpleaños!" — llenándose de rabia por dentro pero también le era imposible dejar de ver aquella delantera tan marcada y trabajada, quien lo creería.

— ¡Que ves! — le pregunto al ver que no le sacaba la mirada de enzima.

— ¡La camisa que llevas puesta es de mi padre! — saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba

—A era eso, tu madre me la dio — prendiendo las mangas — dile a tu padre que tiene un excelente gusto—

— ¡Para tu información es un obsequio mío! — le respondió cruzada de brazos.

—Eso si me sorprende— le contesto sarcásticamente mientras se aproximaba a la peliazul— tengo entendido que me debes una disculpa—

— ¡No pienso disculparme contigo! ¡Acaso crees que lo haría después de cómo me trataste! ¡Mi madre no vio lo que realmente ocurrió y por eso quiso obligarme a hacerlo!

—Me vale, llevame mi ropa en cuento la tengas limpia, ¡procura que no la almidonen demasiado!— a modo de burla.

— ¡No te preocupes yo misma supervisare que no le falte nada!... —

.

.

.

El fin de semana había pasado sin otros inconvenientes o sorpresas para todos, pronto llego el lunes y todos tuvieron que volver a los dormitorios para una nueva jornada de estudios, las clases de la semana transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad por lo que pronto seria la oradle almuerzo

— ¡Que! ¡Ósea que tu y Lucy están comprometidas! — se escucho el grito de Marina en todo el restaurant donde habían decidido comer esa tarde,

— ¡Shhhh! ¡No tienes que ser tan bulliciosa Marina! — la regaño Anahis percatándose de que as de uno había volteando a verlas por aquel grito

—Pero que vergüenza— comento Lucy ocultándose tras la carta del lugar

—Discúlpenme chicas pero es algo que aun no puedo creer, tu me lo comentaste Anahis pero ya sabes lo que dicen del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho, y tu Lucy jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que te habían arreglado un matrimonio desde niña — les contó con preocupación — ¡pero tiene que haber una salida no pueden obligarlas a hacer algo que no quieren hacer!

—Por el momento no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, en mi familia lo que el mayor decide es Ley— le respondió Anahis.

—Pues, Saturno nos dio la oportunidad de conocermos, el no quiere que me case forzada por una promesa— les informo Lucy

—Bueno por lo menos una tiene una salida— viendo a Lucy— no te preocupes Anahis de seguro encontraremos una salida quien quita y te terminas enamorando de tu nuevo prometido ¡al igual que tu Lucy!

—Pero hay algo que no les he dicho amigas— jugueteando con sus dedos— ustedes ya conocen a mi prometido...

—A si dinos de quien se trata— le pidió Anahis

—Se trata de... — tras un arduo silencio — es Latis el hermano menor de Zagato.

— ¡Eso si es un problema!

— ¿Porque dices eso Marina? — Lucy le pregunto sin entender

—Porque por lo poco que observe a ese muchacho, no suele ser comunicativo o por lo menos jamás lo ví sonreír siquiera. — Respondió la peliazul— ¡ha miren allí viene nuestro almuerzo! — Mientras un camarero se aproximaba hacia ellas con sus pedidos— ¡pero que delicioso esta esto! — comento al ser la primera en probar su plato.

— ¡Luego dinos cuanto es la cuenta para que te de mi parte del dinero Marina! — le hablo Anahis

— ¡Anahis no tienes porque preocuparte por eso! ¡Yo las invite y no quiero oir peros! — protesto la peliazul.

—Disculpen señoritas pero su almuerzo corre por cuenta de la casa— intervino el mesero

— ¿A si? — preguntaron al unísono.

—Y díganos si es tan amable— dijo la peliazul— ¿me puede decir la razón de esta atención? —

—Oh! Mi jefe me lo ordeno es el que esta en la mesa de entrada— haciendo que las tres voltearan en dirección de donde se encontraba l joven.

—No puede ser — menciono anahis un poco sonrojada.

— ¿No puede ser que Anahis? — pregunto Lucy que a había escuchado.

—Con su permiso yo me retiro— se disculpo el mozo.

— ¡Es el! — Les hablo nerviosamente anahis— el es mi prometido— deseando meterse en un agujero.

—Mmm no esta mal Anahis — respondió Lucy— no parece ser muy grande de edad—

—Es cierto Lucy, Anahis si que tienes suerte, ¡la verdad que yo no se que haría con tantos pretendientes! — mientras se arreglaba disimuladamente el cabello— ¿Anahis cuantos años tiene?

—Tiene 22—

— ¡No sabes lo que un chico de esa edad podría enseñarte! — bromeo la peliazul.

— ¡Marina! —la regañaron Lucy y Anahis.

— Por cierto no nos comentaste como te fue en la cena de los amigos tus padres—completo Lucy

— ¡Eso es algo que ya no tiene importancia! — contesto sin mas preámbulos.

—Pues parecías muy molesta cuando te llame ayer por la noche— inquirió Anahis.

— ¡Es que estaba discutiendo con mi madre, durante la cena accidentalmente le arroje una copa de vino0 a la roa de Yu... del fastidioso hijo de los amigos de mi padre y mi madre insistía en que debía pedirle unas disculpas! ¡Por supuesto que no lo hice! —

—La pregunta es si realmente fue un accidente lo del vino el la ropa— Anahis la miraba con un brillo en la mirada.

— ¿Realmente quieres que te conteste querida amiga? —Creo que con eso ya lo sabemos todo… — dedujo la rubia mientras Lucy aseguraba con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Clef y Yue se encontraban terminando de corregir los exámenes pendientes de la semana pasada pero algo en la actitud de Yue le llamo la atención a su compañero ya que desde el inicio de su reunión él permanecía impaciente incluso más que de costumbre.

— ¡Se puede saber que es lo que te ocurre! —la pregunto Clef arto de observarlo.

— ¡Mira este examen! ¡Esta niña reprobara si sigue de esa manera! — Yue le entrego el examen de una de sus alumnas a Clef para empeorarlo la alumna se trataba de Marina.

— "me pregunto que le habría ocurrido se que estudio mucho para este examen" — mientras veía la cantidad de errores y tachones indignos de una señorita como ella. — Vaya no pensé que le hubiera ido tan mal—

— ¡ya me parecía durante el examen no hacia mas que cavilar y mirar hacia cualquier lado menos a su pupitre! — la acuso a pesar de que sabia el motivo de la falta de concentración de la peliazul.

—Solo es un examen todavía puede recuperarlo—

— ¡Y créeme que no le será fácil! — le aseguro mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

— ¿A donde vas? — viendo como se dirigía hacia la salida.

—Necesito tomar algo de aire, ¡luego déjame tu parte de los exámenes necesito hacer un informe del desempeño de los alumnos! — la ordeno antes de salir por la puerta.

— " ¿que te ocurre Yue? ¡No te dejare humillar a Marina Yue! ¡No a ti! — aseguro Clef para si mismo, lo cierto era que desde el primer momento que la vio el primer día de clases supo que tarde o temprano terminaría protegiéndola de Yue, pero ahora no solo de el sino también de la propia Presea y hasta de el mismo… — meditaba mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haciendo a un lado la parte académica pronto serian las olimpiadas estudiantiles y Lucy debería demostrar sus habilidades para seguir manteniendo su beca de estudios, como llevaba tiempo practicando ya había conocido a gran parte del equipo de kendo, incluido Latis que no le había dirigido la palabra desde que supieron lo de su compromiso.

—Esto será todo por hoy ya pueden retirarse— Latis le hablo a toda la clase siendo él, el capitán de esa disciplina.

—Si capitán— hablo la clase al unísono, Como de costumbre Lucy iba a acercarse a el para ayudarlo a recoger todos los accesorios empleados durante la practica, pero su prometido no hizo as que ignorarla para seguir con sus quehaceres.

— ¡Pero que le pasa a ese imbécil! — se quejo marina que junto a Anahis habían ido a presenciar el entrenamiento en señal de apoya hacia su amiga— ¡pero ese me va a escuchar! — decidida a enfrentarse al prometido de su amiga.

— ¡Ya basta Marina no harás ninguna tontería! — Anahis quiso sujetarla

— ¡Que acaso no viste como se comporto con ella durante toda la clase es un patan Anahis! —

—No niego de que se comporto muy fríamente con Lucy pero no debemos olvidar que no debe de ser nada fácil para ambos el saberse comprometidos a la fuerza, ¡eso es algo que ellos deben de solucionar Marina! —

— ¡Esta bien Anahis pero si vuelvo a ver que ese tipo maltrata de cualquier forma a Lucy me va a escuchar! —

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, yo debo buscar unos apuntes para una clase de mañana— le comento Anahis.

Aunque no muy convencida de dejar a su amiga la peliazul no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar — espera un momento— mientras su celular empezaba a sonar...

— ¡Por los visto tus amigas desistieron de vigilarnos! —la vos de Latis resonó en los iodos de Lucy.

— ¡Anahis y marina solo se preocupan por mi! —

—Siempre haces eso— le dijo terminando de ordenar.

— ¿Hacer que? — sin entender a que se refería.

— ¡Justificar a la gente! —

—No lo sé, no me había dado cuenta de eso— para que un nuevo silencio se produjera entre los dos.

—Mis padres quieren que te lleve a casa a cenar el viernes por la noche

— ¿Tus padres?...

—Pasare por ti a las ocho en punto— fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir del gimnasio y dejar sola a la pelirroja.

.

.

.

La noche callo muy rápidamente aquel día y ayuda a más de una pareja de enamorados a encontrar un ambiente propicio para tener un momento de tranquilidad.

—No puedo creer que me hayas traído hasta aquí Clef, este lugar tiene una magnifica vista — mencionó la peliazul al salir del automóvil de su novio.

— ¿Te gusta? —

— ¿Si es muy bonito, como lo encontraste? —

—Por este camino se va a una de las residencias de mis padres, suelo venir aquí cuando necesito algo de soledad— acompañando a la estudiante por fin puedo decirte lo hermosa que te ves hoy— le susurro al oído mientras la peliazul se ruborizaba.

—Gracias Clef— agradeciéndole con un tierno beso que Clef pronto convirtió en una apasionada y larga caricia sobre la boca, de cada uno y le comienzo de una larga trayectoria de sensaciones que Clef le hacia experimentar...

— ¡Mmm... que rico! —la peliazul le sonrío mientras rozaba sus labios y una fría brisa recorrió sus cuerpos.

—Empieza a hacer frio, será mejor que volvamos a la universidad—

—Esta bien mañana tengo clases contigo y con Yue y más me vale estar preparada—

—Por cierto de eso quería hablarte ¿sabias que reprobaras en tu examen? —

—No es ninguna sorpresa— comento sin asombro alguno mientras terminaban de subir al automóvil.

— ¡Pero estaba seguro que habías estudiado!

— ¡Lo hice Clef créeme! ¡Pero me fue imposible concentrarme en el examen con Yue merodeándome a cada instante! ¡Creo que tenia la intención de hacerme fallar y creo que lo logro!— le hablo con frustración.

—No hables de esa manera, ¿donde se encuentra la hermosa y orgullosa peliazul de la que me enamore? — Clef le confeso tomando de su rostro

—Clef... — sin poder creer aun lo que había escuchado.

—No te preocupes por Yue el ladra pero no muerde, además yo mismo te ayudare a prepararte ¿te parece bien? —

— ¡Me parece perfecto! —dándole un tierno beso...

.

.

.

En esos momentos una hermosa pelirosa golpeaba a la puerta de un par de jóvenes en el edificio de hombres, pero por supuesto no espero a ser atendida al momento de abrir la puerta del cuarto.

— ¡Buenas noches chicos les traje unos refrigerios! — entro en la habitación con una charola.

— ¡No cabe duda que es Caldina no escuche llamar a la puerta! — dijo Yue con sarcasmo.

Para tu información si lo hice Yue! —

—No lo tomes a mal Caldina ya sabes como es él—lo escuso su hermano menor— ¡pero gracias por los sándwiches de seguro están deliciosos! —

—A mi no me engañas algo buscas— pensó Yue, calculando cada uno de los movimientos de la morena.

—No fueron a cenar y me preocupé sobre todo por ti Yukito, dime ¿estas enfermo o no te sientes bien? —

— ¡Oh no Caldina estoy de maravilla! — Poniendo su mejor sonrisa— mmm... ¡Esto esta delicioso!— saboreando la comida.

— ¡Te gustan! ¡Los prepare yo misma! — le contesto con entusiasmo.

— ¿Deseas algo mas Caldina? — pregunto Yue

—Oh por supuesto que si y sobre todo contigo— señalando a Yue.

— ¿Porque eso no me extraña? — dijo para si mismo.

— ¡Que te extrañe o no eso me tiene sin cuidado! Solo quería saber si trataste con respeto a Marina este fin de semana podría haber estado un poco pasada de copas pero de igual manera me preocupo por esa niña—

—No soy un maniático si eso es lo que piensas Caldina! — se defendió

— ¡Lo se pero pierdes los estribos fácilmente y no dudaría si ella me dijese que la trataste bruscamente! —

— ¡Lo importante es que la deje en su casa y eso es todo, allí ya no podría seguir comportándose como lo hizo aquella noche! —

— ¡Ah si según tu como lo hizo! — Dejando a Yue sin más ganas de discutir—en fin le aconsejaste que no se acerque a ese tipo —

— ¡Lo hice pero dudo que me haya escuchado, es demasiado inmadura como para hacer algo razonable! —

— ¡Pues a mi me cae muy bien! — Yukito metía su cuchara mientras comía el obsequio de Caldina— ¡es muy amable!

— ¡Viste que si! — Agrego Caldina— ¡esta bien contigo ya termine Yue y tu Yukito no me engañas! — ¡Si tienes algo que te acongoja por favor ten la confianza de decírmelo! ¡Después de todo yo también soy mujer y se de esas cosas! — Guiñándole un ojo— ¡eso es todo por esta noche! ¡Nos veremos luego chicos! ¡Adiós!

— ¡Adiós Caldina!—

— ¡Que ocurrente es Caldina mira que decir esas cosas! — comento Yukito.

—Puedes intentar engañar a Caldina Yukito pero no a mí, y puedo asegurar que algo o mejor dicho alguien te tiene de ese estado —viendo como la semblanza de su hermano cambiaba completamente a una llega de tristeza y desdicha.

— ¡Este sábado se comprometió! — confeso finalmente con un nido en la garganta que apenas lo dejo hablar.

En señal de apoyo a su hermano Yue pozo su mano sobre el hombro de Yukito— sabias que eso sucedería te lo comento en su momento—le recordó el mayor al menor.

—Tal parece que las personas a las que quereos ya se encuentran con otras mas afortunadas—intentando cambiar en algo

— ¡No entiendo de que me hablas! — vo9lteando de regreso a su escritorio.

—Como tu mismo dijiste Yue no puedes engañar a tu hermano— le dijo sonriente— y desde hace tiempo se de alguien que logro ocupar tu corazón...

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo a todos aquí les dejo un nuevo cap de esta historia!_**

**_Les Agradezco todo su apoyo en especial a mi querida amiga Digressesgirl92!_**

**_Espero que les agrade y pronto subiré el siguiente cap!_**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Exitos!_**

**_Besos!_**

**_O todos los lectores de este fanfic!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

.

.

.

Poco a poco la semana fue pasando, Touya buscaba a Anahis casi todas las noches para llevarla a cenar, Clef y Marina por su parte afianzaban su relación con cada día que pasaba, aunque todavía no podían revelar su relación al resto de la universidad, con su ayuda Marina pudo pasar por fin el examen que Yue le había presentado para recuperar que para su sorpresa no estaba tan complicada como suponía que seria, por otro lado Latís seguía en el plan de ignorar a Lucy, aunque debes en cuando cruzaba unas palabras con ella en los entrenamientos, si dudas la revelación de su compromiso causo estragos en su amistad pero ella tenia la esperanza de que todo se arreglaría en cualquier momento.

.

.

.

El ambiente de la universidad cada ve se llenaba mas con el espíritu de los estudiantes pronto acabaría el semestre y vendrían las olimpiadas contra otras universidades del país, y luego las esperadas vacaciones de invierno. En el Salón 23 A los alumnos del segundo año de abogacía se encontraban simulando un juicio penal como parte de su formación académica, pero para desgracia de Ascot le había tocado enfrentarse a Tata la cual no prometía que seria una experiencia agradable...

— ¡... A lo que llevo su señoría, es que la señorita Tsuko como personal de enfermería debería de haber cumplido con las instrucciones del medico que aquí consta en la historia clínica del paciente ya difunto! — explicaba Ascot desde su lado acusador.

— ¡Objeción! Su señoría ¡el abogado de la parte acusadora hostiga a mi defendida! — como era de esperarse Tata batallaría con artillería pesada.

—A lugar— ordeno la instructora que ejercía como juez.

—Como el abogado de la parte acusadora debe de saber en las historias clínicas consta que el paciente entro en paro cardiorrespiratorio cuando se le iba a realizar el tratamiento prescripto por él medico, por lo que mi defendida actuó según su formación y convicción tratando primero que nada el paro que significo el posterior riesgo debida párale paciente — termino de exponer su alegato muy contendida de sí misma.

— ¡Tac, Tac! — Se escucho el golpe del martillo de la jueza por todo el salón— la parte defensora gana — declaro la profesora— ¡Te felicito Tata con tu decisión frente el estrado podrías ganar cualquier caso que se te presente, y tu Ascot lo hiciste muy bien presentaste muy buenos argumentos! — para luego terminar aclamados por el resto de la clase.

— ¡Gracias instructora! — le agradeció Ascot mientras sentía una gélida mirada sobre su espalda, que supuso pertenecía a su quisquillosa compañera-...tata... — nombro sabiendo que había cometido un gran error, al ver que se dirigía hacia él.

— ¡Necesito que me entregues los apuntes que te preste la semana pasada! — tata le hablo como si siguiera molesta por lo que había ocurrido en la discoteca hacia mas de una semana.

—Tata... esto no tiene que ser así— le hablo en un tono paciente pero era obvio que no lo escuchaba

— ¡Pasare por ellos a tu cuarto dentro de una hora! — volteándose para salir de allí pero Ascot fue más rápido al sujetarla del brazo.

— ¡Si lo quieres puedo dártelos en este mismo momento, solo debo ir por ellos a mi cuarto! —

—No tienes que apresurarte— soltándose de la cálida mano del oji verde— ¡solo tenlos listos para cuando vaya a buscarlos! — terminado de salir del sitio

— "lo siento Tata, lo siento mucho" — cavilo mientras veía la silueta de su compañera, h asta hace unos días su amiga...

.

.

.

La hora del almuerzo pronto llego y la cafetería se lleno de estudiantes como ya se acostumbraba, como pocas veces la mesa del almuerzo mantenía a casi todas del grupo tanto a los mayores como a los más nuevos por lo que prometía ser una comida mas que interesante, lamentablemente unos segundos antes Latis había evitado sentarse con ellos puesta que al parecer seguid molesto con Lucy que no pudo contener el dolor que le produjo aquel desprecio.

—No te preocupes Lucy, conozco a Latis y solo necesita del tiempo — Esmeralda tomo de la mano a su concuñada al ver la tristeza en el rostro de la pelirroja.

— ¡Hablare con el creo que esta situación se ha pasado de la raya! — Agrego Zagato muy molesto por el comportamiento de su hermano.

— ¡Por favor no lo hagas Zagato! Creo que solo empeoraras las cosas— la hablo Lucy

— ¡Pero Lucy! ¡Latis no puede seguir tratándote así Tu mas que nadie se lo merece! — Agrego Marina con preocupación— ¡perdóname Zagato pero tu hermano es un imbecil! — sorprendiendo a mas de uno con su fuerte vocabulario

— ¡Marina tiene razón!¡tu eres su prometida y debe tratarte como tal! — Le aconsejo Caldina— ¿no es cierto cariño? — viendo a ráfaga que solo asintió en apoyo a su novia.

— ¡Esperen un momento!— intervino Paris— ¡acaso Lucy y Latis están comprometidos! —

—Chocolate por la noticia— hablo tata con su habitual sarcasmo.

— ¡Pero que cosa Paris! ¡No me digas que no lo habías notado! — le respondió Caldina

— ¡Claro que no! Si se la pasa viendo a Anahis mas que prestar atención a lo demás— volvió a hablar Tata— el no ve mas allá de Anahis— sin tener en cuenta que hacia ruborizar a la rubia.

— ¡Tu cállate! — se molesto Paris

—Tata no seas imprudente— la aconsejo su hermana mayor

—Y tu Paris no quiero que vuelvas a hablarle así a Tata o a ninguna mujer— también lo regaño Esmeralda

—Está bien, lo bueno que solo fue Lucy y no otra la del compromiso—

—Creo que te equivocas en ese pequeño detalle Paris— intervino Marina

— ¿No me digas que tu también estas comprometida? — volteando a ver a la peli azul.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — le contesto molesta.

— ¿Que acaso fue Presea? — Viendo como se negaba con el rostro— ¿Sierra? — que también se negó— ¿Alanís? — Que hizo lo mismo que las otras dos— ¿Tata? Pregunto finalmente para que ella le respondiera molesta

— ¡Como puedes ser tan tonto! ¡Como podríamos ser nosotras si ninguna tiene novio! —

—No me digas que... — escuchando palpitar su corazón a casi mil por minuto

—Por fin te encuentro te he buscado por toda la universidad— hablo un joven posando su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

— ¿Óyeme que acaso no vesque esta comiendo? — Salto paris enfurecido— ¡te he visto antes desde hace días andas rondando el campus! ¡Dinos que es lo que buscas! —

—Paris... — intentaron interrumpirlo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Me largare cuando me plazca! — le contesto desafiante—

— ¡Como puedes decir eso ni siquiera eres estudiando de esta universidad!

— ¡Lo sé pero MI PROMETIDA si lo es! —

—Pro...me...ti...da... — se paralizo presintiendo de quien se trataba— no me digas que tu novia es...

— ¡Se llama Anahis! — le respondió cortante— ahora que ya lo sabes pequeño, tu debes de ser Paris el alumno de mi novia, siento no dejártela pero tenemos un compromiso que cumplir, creo que tendrás que arreglártelas y estudiar por tu cuenta—.

— ¡Ya basta Touya! — Le advirtió Anahis— no tienes porque tratar de esa manera a Paris.

— ¿Esta es uno broma verdad? — desconcertado Paris se dirigió a Anahis que se negó con solo mirarlo.

—No Paris, no es un abroma, con permiso a todos— se despidió para salir con su novio

—Creo que yo también me retiro— dijo el peliverde con desilusión.

—Espera Paris... — Marina quiso detenerlo— escucha Paris hay algo que debes de saber— pero no lo logro

—No gracias, Adiós— terminando por levantarse para salir de allí.

—Vaya me sorprende que no pongas el mismo empeño en subir tus calificaciones— un joven se dirigió a la peli azul.

—No puede ser... — volteando a encontrar al dueño de la voz— ¡me pregunto si algún di atendré la gracia de no verte! —

— ¡Como dijiste! — le contesto molesto

— ¡Oh por dios no empiecen ahora ustedes dos! — agrego Caldina

— ¡Que tal Yukito! — la peli azul hizo oídos sordos al dicho de Caldina e ignoro totalmente a Yue.

— ¡Que tal a todos! — El menor saludo al grupo— ¡hemos estado buscando lugar por toda la cafetería pero se nota que el día de hoy rebalso su capacidad, incluso hay alumnos comiendo en los jardines! — les comento

—Pueden sentarse aquí si lo desean— los invito Tatra— ¡Paris acaba de retirarse y el novio de Anahis vino por ella!

—Su novio dices... — repitio Yukito, mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano en la mesa.

— ¡Bueno ya conocemos a los prometidos de Lucy y Anahis ahora solo falta que tu presentes a tu novio Marina! — dijo Caldina haciendo que mas de uno se ahogara con su bebida.

— ¡Pero qué cosas dices Caldina! —

— ¡No te hagas la tonta jovencita, Yo sé muy bien que tienes a alguien, además tus desapariciones me lo confirman, Haber cuando nos lo presentas!

—Es que... es algo muy reciente... — contesto sonrojada— ¡además no soy solo yo! ¡Por que les buscas novio a Presea, Sierra o Alanis! Y ni hablar de Tata— mientras Yue y Tata la fulminaban con la mirada.

—Por el momento tanto Sierra como Alanis solo se preocupan por el estudio y en cuanto a Presea creo que solo el tiempo lo dirá tal ve pronto se reconcilie con Cl... —

— ¡Porque no dejan atrás el asunto de Presea! ¡Ella sabe que es algo que no tiene vuelta a atrás, es malo que le den falsas ilusiones Caldina! — Clef interrumpió a Caldina muy molesto

—En eso estoy de acuerdo— agrego Zagato

—A la larga eso es algo que le hará daño a la misma Presea— agrego Ráfaga

— ¡Bueno yo me retiro buen provecho a todos! — Dijo la peli azul llevando su charola con ella— "al parecer Presea estoy muy peleada con su novio"— dedujo en el camino.

— ¡Que poco sensible eres Clef como puedes hablar de esa manera sin tener en cuenta toda tu historia con Presea! — le reprocho Caldina una ves que Marina se haya ido

— ¡Creo que yo también me retiro!— Clef se levanto molesto de su lugar, no tenia ninguna intención de discutir con Caldina— ¡haya ustedes si quieren seguir dándole alas a algo que no tiene vuelta a tras! — protesto antes de retirarse.

—Creo que se molesto— agrego Yukito

—Es obvio, cualquiera se molestaría si lo presionaran de la morena que acaban de hacerlo— le respondió Yue, mientras seguía con su almuerzo de lo más cayado.

.

.

.

Un poco mas tarde en la azotea de uno de las edificios de la facultad...

—Que haces aquí—hablo Latis al percatarse de la presencia de su única amiga en esos momentos

—Como te vi muy extraño hoy en el comedor me preocupe por ti... supe que te habías comprometido y ...por los comentarios de los demás supe que no me equivocaba Latis— Latis puedo percibir cierto alo de preocupación, una sincera preocupación de su amiga— ¿es verdad que te comprometiste con Lucy?

—Por favor no vuelvas a recordármelo— Latis le hablo pacientemente sin siquiera voltear a verla.

—Pero... — acercándose a él—no lo entiendo pensé que tu y esa niña tenían una buena amistad, ¿que fue lo que ocurrió que te hizo cambiar de actitud frente a ella? —

—Por favor Alanis— en cierta forma estaba cansado de que los demás le pidieran explicación o lo regañaran por su forma de ser, pero por un momento todo paso... unos delicados brazos que rodeaban su cintura lo hicieron sentir reconfortado, algo que jamás había esperado recibir... — pero... —

—Shhhh no digas nada— le hablo en un suave susurro en su espalda aunque no supo porque lo hizo, desde hacia tiempo había querido hacerlo, y así estuvieron un largo momento, sin tener en cuenta el tiempo, o los demás o de plano quienes eran ellos mismos, solo unos buenos amigos apoyándose en momentos difíciles.

.

.

.

Después de pasar por su cuarto, finalmente tuvo algo de paz al salir a los jardines del colegio, se sentía bien almorzando con todas sus amigas pero la presencia de Yue no hizo mas que arruinarlo todo, quería pensar que podría hacer para ayudar a sus amigas , o para que por lo menos Paris no se sintiera tan desahuciado en ese momento, aunque ella prefería a Yukito para su amiga, meditaba la peli azul pero a solo unos cuantos pasos de ella pudo reconocer a alguien que al parecer llevaba tiempo esperándola

— ¡Que tal preciosa! — le hablo el dueño de un impecable traje de color claro y una rubia cabellera que reflejaba el sol.

— ¡Jet! No creí encontrarte aquí— dirigiéndose a él.

—Pasaba por aquí y pensé en venir a verte, pero olvide que no sabía en qué edificio te encontrabas—

— ¡Tienes razón yo tampoco te lo mencione! —

— ¿Te parece bien si salimos del campo? No tengo intenciones de encontrarme a Yue por aquí

— ¡Creo que tienes razón yo acabo de verlo y créeme que no quiero volver a hacerlo! — caminando junto a el hacia los limites de la universidad.

.

.

.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Anahis apareció muy molesta en el edificio de hombres en busca de Paris, lo había esperado por más de tres horas en la biblioteca para seguir con sus estudios pero él no se había aparecido en ningún momento dejándola plantada.

Como pocas veces estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera espero a ser atendida sino que entro por su propia cuenta y ver a su alumno echado en su cama escuchando música de lo as tranquilo lo hizo enfurecerse aun mas—¡Paris me puedes explicar porque no asististe hoy a nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca! —Ascot que conocía desde hace tiempo a Anahis salió despavorido del cuarto al verla en aquel estado dejando sola a la pareja.

—Pensé que te encontrarías muy ocupada atendiendo a tu prometido y no quise molestarte— le hablo desde su sitio.

— ¡Y desde cuando te importa molestarme, jamás habías faltado a nuestras reuniones, sabes que debemos estar preparados para los exámenes finales y tu mas que nadie! —

—He decidido estudiar por mi cuenta, te dejo libre así podrás estar mas tiempo con tu novio de seguro ya te prohibió que me vieras—

— ¡No digas tonterías te comportas como un niño Paris! ¡Es eso verdad estas celoso! ¡Como puedes sentir celos de él Paris! Yo... —

— ¡Tú que! ¡Tu jamás me diste ilusión alguna a lo confianza suficiente o ni siquiera la mas mínima esperanza! —Paris estaba furioso y no pudo evitar interrumpir a la rubia a los gritos.

— ¿Que ocurre aquí? Escuche gritos y vine a ver que pasaba — para mal de Paris fue Yukito quien entro en el cuarto, y se preocupo aun mas al ver al peliverde como alma que lleva el diablo y a Anahis a punto de romper en llanto.

—No... No es nada Yukito...Paris y yo solo hablábamos — intentando ocultar su rostro.

—No parece ser una simple platica, vamos Anahis— tomando a la rubia para que saliera con él— y tu Paris no debiste de haberle hablado de esa manera a Anahis— le dicho antes de salir del cuarto junto con la rubia.

Solo cuando se encontró completamente solo se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado— "Que te ocurrió Paris... porque tuviste que gritarle" —

.

.

.

A pesar de que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo iniciar una carrera como modelo fue tanta la insistencia de Jet que Marina no tuvo mas remedio que acceder a realizarse una sesión de fotografías, con un profesional que al parecer siempre tenia todo listo en su trabajo.

—Muy bien ahora mueve tu rostro hacia arriba— le ordeno el fotógrafo detrás de una costosa lente— si asi esta bien mientras tomaba una fotografía tras otra, esta bien creo que eso es todo muy hoy, será suficiente con estas—

—Y bien como se siente la futura súper modelo— Jet le pregunto a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba cerca de él

— ¡Estoy exhausta! ¡Jamás pensé que posar frente a una cámara quitara tanta energía!

— ¿Has sido una buena chica que te parece si te invito a cenar como recompensa? —

— ¿A cenar? — Mirando su reloj— ¡Jet mira lo hora! No me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado ya es demasiado tarde— tomando sus cosas para salir del lugar.

— ¡Pensé que vivías en los dormitorios de la universidad no con tus padres! — se burlo

— ¡Lo hago! ¡No te burles y llámame un taxi! —

—No será necesario yo misma te llevare a la universidad—

—Vaya gracias

— ¡Thes! Recuerda tener esas fotografías listas para mañana a primera hora— le ordeno al fotógrafo que se encontraba bajando las imágenes a su computadora.

—No te preocupes ahora mismo me pondré a trabajar—

—Eso espero, ¿nos vamos preciosa?...

.

.

.

Jet volvió inmediatamente al estudio luego de dejar a Marina en el Campus de su universidad, en cuanto vio el rostro de Thes supo que su intuición había sido acertada.

— ¿La tienes? — le pregunto acercándose a él

—Es perfecta, tiene un rostro muy bello, te hará ganar mucho dinero, mira esta fotografía—entregándole una de las imágenes— pro tendrás que convencerla por lo que vi no estaba muy interesaba en seguir el trabajo de un modelo—

—Encontrare la manera de que lo haga, y creo que ya se por donde comenzar—

— ¿No la obligaras verdad? — pregunto con preocupación

— ¿Por supuesto que no, sabes? ¡Es una de las alumnas de nuestro querido Yue! — en tono burlón

— ¡Yue! ¿Dijiste Yue? ¿Y sabe que te encuentras con esa niña? Después de lo que ocurrió con Lis dudo mucho que te guarde cariño—

—Supongo que no, pero lo mejor de todo es que nuestra nueva joya no lo soporta al parecer el no la trata muy bien y eso meda ventaja sobre ese imbecil, además no se hablan mucho ella no confía en el y dudo mucho que llegue a saber de mi por ella

—Lo mismo dijiste de Liz y ya ves lo que ocurrió!

— ¡Liz era una niña tonta al igual que esta! — Pero mi ventaja es que no tengo a Yue para arruinar mis planes en esta oportunidad— le grito para volver a ver una de las imágenes del escritorio de Thes— realmente es magnifica... —acariciando la superficie del retrato.

— "Solo espero que no termine como Liz— medito mientras veía la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Jet— o las demás..."

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos aquí les dejo un nuevo Cáp. de mi historia! Espero les guste y gracias por su apoyo! Nos estaremos leyendo pronto!**

**También quiero agradecer a mis muevas lectoras, ****LunaSol12 y sakurangie! Gracias por pasarse por mi historia!**

**Saludos!**

**Éxitos!**

**Besos!**

**Mía**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

.

.

.

Nuevamente era domingo por la tarde y las tres estudiantes del primer año se reunieron en el jardín de la facultad para distraerse en poco antes de volver a los estudios. Lucy se veía muy afligida después de pasar una velada en casa de sus suegros, a pesar de que ello hacían todo lo posible para integrarla en la familia el distanciamiento de Latis la preocupaba cada día mas.

—Solo a unos minutos de terminada la cena Latis me trajo en su coche a los dormitorios, detuvo su coche en frente del edificio y dijo buenas noches Lucy — les conto muy apenada a sus amigas.

— ¡Oh Lucy! —Su amiga su peliazul la abrazo por la espalda como ella acostumbraba a hacer— ¡solo es un patán!—

— ¡No digas eso Marina! —La regaño su pequeña amiga.

—Perdóname Lucy pero creo que Marina tiene razón, el no debería tratarte de esa manera—esta vez fue Anahis quien la aconsejo—será mejor que seques esas lagrimas no es bueno que vean llorar a una niña como tu—

—Está bien— secando su rostro con el puño de su manga, mientras una hermosa mariposa se posaba en la punta de la nariz de la pelirroja.

—Mira Lucy creo que ya tienes una nueva amiga— bromeo la peliazul haciendo reír a las demás.

—Creo que la inteligente Anahis tiene razón—agrego una vos a espaldas del grupo— A lo lejos pude ver a unas hermosas jovencitas y pensé en invitarlas a merendar mmm no se ¿unos bocadillos tal vez? — hablo juguetonamente.

—Que tal Águila— lo saludo Lucy feliz de verlo.

— ¡Lo ves! ¡Te ves mucho más bonita cuando sonríes de esa manera! — Tocando el sitio donde solo hacia unos segundo había estado el hermoso animalito— ¿y qué les parece la propuesta? —

—Nos encantaría Águila…pero yo debo… ver que me pondré el día de mañana— hablo la estudiante de bioquímica.

—Pero si son las seis de la tarde— pregunto la rubia del grupo

— ¡Lo se Anahis pero sabes cuánto me tardo en decidirme! — Se excuso— y tú también Anahis tienes que repasar para tu examen

— ¿Lo tengo? — pregunto sin entender mientras veía la extraña expresión en el rostro de su amiga, y de pronto todo estaba claro y pudo ver la intensión de Marina— ¡ah mi examen! Como pude olvidarlo, lo lamento pero yo también debo retirarme

— ¡Anahis y yo debemos retirarnos pero estoy segura que a Lucy le encantaría acompañarte! ¿No es cierto Lucy? —

—Si pero…—

— ¡Estupendo! — Dijo sin dejar hablar a la pequeña— ¡bueno adiós chicos espero que se diviertan! — se despidió llevándose con ella a la rubia.

—Creo que no debimos dejarlos solos— comento Anahis mientras su amiga se la llevaba— ¡no es bien visto que Lucy salga con un joven que no es su prometido!

— ¡No están saliendo Anahis solo van a merendar! ¡No seas tan anticuada! ¡Además le hará bien a Lucy no viste como la miraba! ¡Creo que Lucy le gusta!

—Si… yo también pienso lo mismo— con un tono de preocupación.

.

.

.

Águila llevo a Lucy a una estupenda confitería cerca de la universidad, allí Lucy escucho la infinidad de bromas e historias que el albino tenia para contar, en tan solo unas horas la pelirroja pudo olvidar sus problemas con Latis e incluso volvió a sonreír con su habitual alegría, pero el momento de silencio había llegado y Lucy cobro el valor de hacerle una pregunta a la persona más cercana a su prometido en esos momentos

— ¿Águila puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— ¡Claro! ¡Pregúntame lo que quieras! — dejando de beber el refresco que tenia.

—Pues… veras… ¿no sabes tiempo cambie le sucede a Latis? Desde hace tiempo cambio completamente conmigo y eso me tiene muy preocupada— le hablo con una gran tristeza en su corazón.

—Ya veo— notando la tristeza en el rostro de Lucy— veras Lucy— como amigo que se consideraba de ella debía decirla la verdad aunque aquella la hiriera— Latis se comprometió hace poco y eso lo ha tenido muy estresado, agregando los próximos combates… creo que Latis quiere concentrarse más en estas olimpiadas que pensar en su futuro matrimonio, ya que será a fines de este año por lo que tengo entendido, ¿tu no sabes nada al respecto verdad?

—No… no sé nada— bajando su mirada— gracias Águila me divertí mucho esta noche— levantándose de su asiento para luego salir de allí.

—Lucy…— intento detenerla pero ya se había ido…

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió con toda normalidad para Lucy y Marina, pasaron sus clases con informes, trabajos y tarea, por suerte en a semanas seria los exámenes finales de sus materias que tanto Lucy como Marino y Anahis deberían aprobar para pasar de semestre la mas ansiosa de todas era Anahis a pesar de ir muy bien con sus materias se preocupaba por las ausencias de Paris a las clases de la mañana, aunque tenía muchas ganas de ir a verlo tuvo que contener su deseo de ver saber cómo se encontraba ya que lo más seguro era que el peliverde seguiría molesto con ella.

— ¿Anahis comerás con nosotras verdad?— le pregunto Lucy que se encontró con ella camino a la cafetería.

—Claro Lucy, pensé que estarías con Marina— al verla sola era extraño ya que un día como ese terminarían las clases juntas.

—Dijo que nos alcanzaría mas tarde— le contesto de los más calmada

—Me preocupa saber con quién está ahora, ella no solía hacer cosas como desaparecerse así como así— le comento la rubia con preocupación

—Creo que tienes razón Anahis, ha mira estaba con Yukito— le dijo en cuanto encontró a su amiga — ¡que tal Yukito! —

—Que tal Lucy, Anahis—mirando a la peli rubio.

—Buenos días Yukito— sintiendo un ligero palpitar en el centro de su corazón.

— ¡Supongo que almorzaras con nosotras! — le pregunto Lucy

— ¡Lo siento pero debo almorzar con mis padres! El día de hoy celebraremos el cumpleaños de mi madre y solo vine a buscar a Marina — le contesto

—Marina… no sabía que fueran tan cercanos— Anahis hablo con desilusión.

— ¡Claro que lo somos Anahis, los padres de Yukito son personas maravillosas, lástima que no puedo decir, mismo de otro que conozco! —

—Espero no te estés refiriendo a mi— su superior la sorprendió a su espalda.

"porque será que siempre llega en los momentos más inoportunos" — volteando a verlo con desdén. — supongo que te gusta escuchar conversaciones por la espalda, ¿no sabes que ese es un muy mal habito? — le hablo haciéndose la desentendida, s mientras Lucy y Anahis la miraban sorprendidas por el cambio de actitud de su amiga hacia con Yue.

—Será mejor que se apresuren o llegaran tarde a comer— les ordeno pasando por un costado de ellos.

— ¿No vamos? — le pregunto Yukito a la peli azul ofreciéndole su brazo para escoltarla

— ¡Ho gracias Yukito, tu si eres un caballero! — procurando que su hermano mayor la escuchara unos pasos adelante.

— "esta niña me sacara de quicio" — pensó para sí mismo.

— ¡Adiós chicas no veremos luego! — la estudiante de bioquímica se despidió de sus amigas mientras salía junto a su amigo.

— ¿Crees que este saliendo con Yukito?—

—Eso es más que obvio Lucy— viendo como salían los dos acompañados el uno del otro— me alegro por ellos…—

—Pues yo no creo que estén saliendo, aunque ellos siempre se refieren muy bien cuando hablan del otro— mientras seguían su camino a la cafetería, en cuanto se acercaron a su mesa de siempre Anahis pudo notar la presencia de su joven alumno, viendo que se encontraba a mitad de su almuerzo no quiso aumentar la tensión entre ellos, pero fue más que evidente el deterioro repentino de su amistad para los demás.

— ¡Pero porque están tan cayados todos! Deberían estar felices pronto competirán en nombre de la universidad— Caldina rompió el silencio que se produjo en aquella comida.

—Ni me lo recuerdes Caldina, desde hace una semana el club de tenis se reúne después de clases y desde allí no he tenido descanso— le respondió Esmeralda con desgano.

—Lo sé, menos mal que no tengo una beca que mantener, no podría soportar la presión, supongo que tu también debes de estar exhausta Lucy—

— ¡Por el momento me encuentro bien Caldina pero gracias por preguntar, estoy segura que cuando comiencen las competiciones todos daremos lo mejor de nosotros! — comento con entusiasmo

—Así se habla Lucy— agrego Presea.

— ¿Ustedes también participan de las olimpiadas universitarias? — Pregunto Anahis con interés—

—Por supuesto que sí, Presea y yo estamos en el equipo de vóley, así como Clef, Esmeralda y Yue están en el equipo de tenis— hablaba la morena— ¡mi Ráfaga y Paris están en el equipo de futbol! —

— ¡No sabías que jugaras Paris! —

—Claro Lucy y aunque no lo creas estoy como delantero en el equipo oficial de la universidad— finalmente hablo.

—De seguro debes de ser muy bueno para anotar puntos— esta vez fue Anahis quien hablo pero no recibió una buena respuesta ya que Paris se levanto de su lugar— yo ya acabe— preparando sus cosas.

— ¿Ya te vas? Pensamos que te quedarías un poco más Paris—

—Lo siento pero debo ponerme al corriente con mis materias, con el entrenamiento me atrase un poco con las clases—

—Si lo deseas puedo prestarte mis apuntes— lo invito Anahis.

—No gracias, ya encontré a alguien más con quien estudiar— terminando de levantar sus cosas— con permiso a todos

— ¡Vaya pero que le pasa a los hombres hoy en día, acaso se confabularon para ignorarlas completamente! Solo falta que Ascot ignore a Marina por cierto ¿donde se ha metido esa niña?...

.

.

.

Para ir a la casa de los Tsukishiro, Yukito llevo a Marina por separado en su automóvil mientras que Yue iba en el suyo. En cuanto llegaron la peliazul que impresionada por la gran inmensidad de la mansión que era tan grande como la de ella, ésta tenía algo de estilo sobrio muy acostumbrado en Europa, pero lo que más le impacto fue el hermoso jardín que rodeaba todo el perímetro del hogar y no pudo escapar al deseo de acercarse a ellas

— ¡Yukito pero que flores más bellas! son hermosas— acariciando uno de los rosedales de blancos pétalos

—Veo que te gustan mucho— acercándose a ella— todo lo que ves ,o cultivo mi madre ella es una fanática de la jardinería— mientras una mujer salía por la puerta de en frente junto con un hermoso siberiano que corrió a recibir a Yukito con mucho cariño— ¡que tal amigo! — acariciándole la cabeza.

— ¡Que lindo! ¡Ven perrito! — invitando al animal el cual se aproximo a ella poco a poco, y luego de olfatearle la mano salió corriendo en dirección del patio trasero.

—Que extraño que le sucede a ese perro— pregunto la madre de Yukito que iba acercándose a ellos— ¡oh mira allí viene! — comento mientras el can volvía con algo azul en su osecico que dejo a los pies de la peliazul.

— ¡Creo que quiere jugar! — entendió mientras arrojaba el juguete del perro con fuerza hacia la entrada de la propiedad.

— ¡Marina que gusto que hayas podido venir a almorzar con nosotros! — la señora Tsukishiro le dio la bienvenida.

— ¡No me hubiera perdido esta comida por nada en el mundo, cuando Yukito me conto lo de su cumpleaños supe inmediatamente cual sería su regalo! — entregándole una pequeña caja a la señora.

—Oh gracias Marina te lo agradezco pero no te hubieses molestado— recibiendo el presente— porque no pasan pronto servirán la comida— tomando de la mano a la peliazul para llevarla dentro de la casa— ¡saben Yue se encontraba muy preocupado por ustedes! —

— ¿Así? — sin poder creerle.

— ¡Claro! ¡Me dijo que salieron casi a la misma hora y que desaparecieron en el camino! ¡Cuando los vio en coche de Yukito por la entrada de la casa se sintió más tranquilo! — Dirigiéndola a la casa— ¡toma asiento! — le ordeno en cuento llegaron a la sala.

—Pensé que mis padres vendría— comentó la peliazul.

—Ellos cenaran más tarde con mi esposo y con migo, tu madre me comento que tu padre tenía una comida de negocios, ya sabes de esas cosas, y Marian debía arreglar unos asuntos del centro donde hacen caridad.

—Oh lo había olvidado, yo también me comprometí a ayudarla pero la universidad consume todo mi tiempo en este momento, este año quieren agrandar el albergue y construir un centro de recreación para los más jóvenes, para eso necesitan los fondos y junto con las damas de la congregación están buscando la forma de reunir el dinero.

— ¡Si algo sabia de todo eso, tu madre me pregunto si quería unirme al grupo y creo que lo hare, ya no tengo que cuidar Yue y Yukito así que tengo mucho tiempo extra en estos días! —

— ¡Estoy segura que se divertirá mucho! — le respondió con entusiasmo.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí— hablo el hombre de la casa que iba entrando en ese instante— ¡pequeña pero que alegría verte! — la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

—A mí también me alegra verlo señor Tsukishiro— intentando respirar por el potente apretón.

— ¡Jhon! ¡Porque sigues diciéndole pequeña acaso no ves que ya casi es toda una mujer! ¿No es cierto Yue? — tomando totalmente desprevenido a su hijo que iva entrando.

—… como dijiste madre… casi— escrudiñando a la peliazul de pies a cabeza y sabiendo que no la haría sentir nada bien.

— ¡Ya creo que es una jovencita muy hermosa! — Agrego Yukito que había escuchado las palabras de su hermano— de seguro tu prometido debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti Marina—

— ¡Eso tenlo por seguro Yukito! — En complicidad con el joven— ¡créemelo que me lo dice todo el tiempo!

—No sabía que tenías novio Marina—

—La verdad es que es algo muy reciente—

—Es un pena, se de alguien que haría una excelente pareja contigo— guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡Pues cuando Yukito se decida la aceptaría encantada! — bromeo con la madre de su amigo mientras Yue salía aparentemente muy molesto del lugar.

.

.

.

Esmeralda supo que Latis no iría a comer aquella tarde ya que tendría un importante examen y debía estudiar para él, y contándole a Lucy de su preocupación de que no se alimente en forma adecuada.

— ¿Latis… puedo pasar? — le pregunto la pelirroja desde el marco de la puerta.

—Está bien, pasa— viendo como entraba con sumo cuidado— ¿se te ofrece algo?

—Supe que no irías a almorzar y yo… veras me preocupe por ti no deberías estudiar con el estomago vacio, te traje unos bocadillos, ¡no es mucho pero te aseguro que están deliciosos!— acercándose a él con una pequeña cesta.

— ¿Porque lo haces Lucy... después de cómo me he comportado contigo? — apenado con la pelirroja.

—Lo hago… porque tú también me importas Latis y aunque tú no quieras saber nada de mí, yo siempre te considere mi amigo Latis— dejando totalmente perplejo a su prometido.

—Después de un breve silencio— toma asiento Lucy— la invito a sentarse con él en su escritorio— ¿ya comiste? —

—No todavía no lo he hecho—

— ¿Se que tu también tienes exámenes, estas estudiando? —

—Oh si dentro de poco tendré dos exámenes importantes a los otros tres ya los realiza la semana pasada—

—Ve a tu cuarto y busca tus apuntes mientras que yo busco algo más para comer ¿te parece bien? —

— ¡Claro! — Volveré en unos minutos—

—No te apresures demasiado—, tardare en encontrar que comer—mientras ambos salían del cuarto y seguían caminos por separados

— ¡Latis quiere que coma con él! ¡Y estudiaremos juntos! ¡Que emoción creo que ya no está molesto conmigo! — saltaba de lado a lado mientras se dirigía hacia su edificio.

.

.

.

La comida en casa de Yue se encontraba muy entretenida, la mayoría de la conversación la llevaba la señora Yaquelin, aunque Yukito también aportaba lo suyo, pero el ama de casa se preocupo al ver que su invitada no había probado bocado alguno de su comida.

— ¿Que acurre Marina acaso no te agrado la comida? —

—No es eso señora, la comida esta deliciosa— metiendo un bocado del alimento en su boca— es solo que no tengo mucho apetito—

—El primero de toda la comida— comento Yue que había estado observándola.

—Pero que metiche" yo no como mas que tu Yue— indicando el plato de su superior que se encontraba casi tan lleno como el de ella—

—Yue es de poco comer, el que si arrasa con mi cocina es Yukito— sonriéndole a su hijo— de seguro debe de haber algo que te preocupa, me entere de que tendrás un examen con Yue dentro de poco—

—Si pero…—

—No digas más, Yue estará encantado de ayudarte para que puedas aprobar su examen se apresuro a decir sin dejar hablar a la peliazul.

—No te apresures madre— Yue quiso detenerla antes de que concrete una cita con su alumna pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Tu no tienes nada que hacer verdad? — le pregunto a la peliazul

—Vera no pero…

— ¡Perfecto Yue tampoco tiene nada que hacer le pediré a la servidumbre que prepárela biblioteca para ustedes dos! — saliendo apresurada junto con una de sus mucamas que se encontraba allí.

—Veo que Yaquelin despertó con muy buen amino esta mañana— comento el señor Jhon sorprendido por la actitud de su esposa, mientras los demás asentían en silencio.

—Eva prepara La biblioteca ¿o preferirán el estudio? En fin quiero que tengas listo refrescos, bocadillos todo lo que puedan necesitar, Marina comió muy poco así que le dará apetito en cualquier momento— ordenaba desde la cocina a toda la servidumbre.

—Creo que no se llevan muy bien señora— le comento una de sus sirvientas.

Tonterías, estoy segura que esos dos deben de terminar juntos eso tenlo por seguro— cuando todo su personal la miraba incrédulos.

En cuanto terminaron de comer la madre de Yue preparo toda para que puedan estudiar juntos sin molestia alguna, el señor Jhon debía volver a la oficina y ella decidió ir de compras con Yukito para dejar a la pareja tranquila en la biblioteca de la mansión, pero ninguno de los dos produjo palabra alguna hasta después de un buen rato de silencio ya que apenas habían empezado Yue le dio un sinfín de ejercicios de química para que resolviera.

—"Como pudo hacerme esto la mama de Yukito está loca si cree que puede haber algo entre Yue y yo, como puede sr posible eso" — haciendo gestos con el rostro mientras observaba el sitio que tranquilamente podría ser un lugar sumamente silencioso obviando al reloj de pie que hacia resonar cada movimiento de sus manecillas y frustraba cada vez más a la peliazul— ¡haaaa ese maldito reloj me está volviendo loca! — Dio un grito sacando a Yue de su lectura, para tener que levantarse e ir a apagarlo— gracias…— dijo mientras el volvía a su libro anterior con todo silencio—"hubiera preferido ir de compras con su madre" — volteando a ver s su superior sentada en frente de ella— ¿es mi imaginación a hace mucho calor acá? — desprendiendo unos botones de su camisa para poder tonar un poco de aire.

— ¡Me puedes decir que te ocurre ahora! — le pregunto molesto por haberlo sacado de su lectura nuevamente, pero no pudo evitar ver el terso y firme busto que se asomaba sigilosamente por la abertura de la camisa de la peliazul.

— ¡Lo siento pero me muero de calor, acaso no te estás asando con toda esa ropa enzima! — echándose aire una carpeta que tenía cerca.

— ¡Si tienes calor ve y toma algo para refrescarte! —

— ¡Eso voy a hacer! — levantándose de su lugar para salir de allí.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Le pregunto al ver que se dirigía al gimnasio de la casa—

— ¡Que acaso no te lo dije! —

— ¿Te referías a la cocina o al gimnasio? — Haciéndole notar a la peliazul la dirección equivocada que quería seguir, mientras se acercaba a ella— ven— le ordeno, yendo en dirección contraria para que la siguiera, una vez que Yue entro, saco una jarra con una especia de jugo con un ligero tono rojizo.

—Mmm que rico— pensó al probarlo, era sumamente dulce pero con un ligero toque amargo, que no lograba opacar al exquisita bebida— pensé que tu también beberías algo— le pregunto, tomando la jarra para servirse otro poco.

—Veo que te gusta— sacando otro vaso para el — "que extraño no parece ser jugo" — bebiendo otro poco— "no será que…"— repuso a darse cuando que se trataba de un ponche especial que una de sus sirvientas solía preparar, podría ser inofensivo a simple vista a gusto pero en su interior escondía un alto contenido de alcohol— espera no…— quiso advertirle a Marina pero ella ya no se encontraba allí— donde se metió esa niña ahora— pronto salió de la cocina para dirigirse al salón pero tampoco se encontraba en ese lugar, decidido a encontrarla volvió a la cocina para salir al jardín desde ahí pero le fue imposible divisarla a lo cerca, por un momento se preocupo pensando que podría haber salido de la propiedad y estar al acecho de cualquier extraño a pesar de ser un sector muy tranquilo en esa y en otras familias siempre ha estado la sombra de los secuestros y robos, alertado por los ladrido de Wasser su mejor amigo fue hacia al jardín delantero donde por fin encontró a su preciada alumna, disfrutando del exquisito aroma que emanaban las bellísimas flores trabajadas especialmente por su madre, mientras que por un momento su hermosa peliazul volteo hacia él para obsequiarle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

— ¡Pero qué cara tienes Yue no cabe duda que necesitas un buen descanso, estas tan pálido como un papel! — Acercándose a él y a la mesa que se encontraba cerca suyo— ten refréscate un poco— ofreciéndole un trago de su propia bebida

—No lo quiero— quitándole el vaso para arrojarlo lejos de ella, estaba furioso, por un momento llego a creer que algo le había sucedido a su joven alumna.

— ¡Oye porque tienes que ser así yo solo quise ser amable contigo! — le reprocho muy molesta a la vez que se tambaleaba un poco.

— ¡Lo que me suponía el aire fresco es lo que te causo ese falta de coordinación estas borracha! —empezando a sentirlo en carne propia.

— ¡Eso no es cierto yo no estoy borracha! — Siguiendo con su tambaleo— ¡suéltame! — le grito cuando él quiso posar su mano sobre ella cuando empezó a dirigirse a la mansión, pero su falta de dirección no hicieron otra cosa más que dirigirla hacia las escaleras donde así se cae por un mal paso— ¡que haces no quiero que me toques! —volvió a gritarle cuando él la salvo del golpe sino que hizo caso omiso a su exigencia, y la peliazul se sintió aun peor cuando la tomo entre sus brazos con imitando a un pareja de recién casados, cargándola para llevarla dentro de la casa, subir las escaleras y terminar entrando en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta.

—Es el cuarto de invitados, debes descansar hasta que se te pase el efecto del alcohol— depositándola en la cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, no tuvo tiempo de protestar ya que se quedo dormida de un momento a otro al resguardo de su superior…

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos disculpen la demora!**

**Aquí les dejo este nuevo cap. espero no se aburran mucho, las cosas entre Lucy y Latis empiezan a arreglarse! Pero qué pasa con Anahis? Mas FxF y CxU en el próximo capítulo ¡Empiezan las olimpiadas! Muchas pasaran! Y saludos a mi nueva lectora! Jessicacefiro y a todos lo que se dan un tiempo para pasar por esta fanfic! Haber cuando renuevas tu historia! Ja ja ja**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

.

.

.

— ¡Despierten tortolitos! —La vos de la señora Yaquelin se escucho resonar dentro de la oscurecida habitación de huéspedes.

— ¿Ah? ¿Pero que es ese ruido? — la peli azul empezaba a despertarse de su tranquilo sueño, aunque aun persistían algunos mareos.

— ¡Madre acaso no puedes ser un poco mas silenciosa! — Yue se había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza

— ¡Discúlpame hijo pero pensé que Marina debería de cenar algo antes de que la llevaras a la universidad! —

— ¿Cenar? — volteando a ver hacia la ventana y si efectivamente ya había anochecido y pronto llegarían sus padres al ver que eran las nueve de la noche

— ¡Espero que hayan descansado después de haber estudiado! — decía felizmente la madre de Yukito.

— ¿Hayan? — Pregunto sin entender, mientras de su compañero de siesta, Yue se encontraba semirecostado a su lado a diferencia que ella se encontraba tapada con un cobertor — ¡PAF! — se escucho el eco de una fuerte cachetada que la peli azul le proporciono a su instructor— "¡pero que degenerado! Como se le ocurre" — mientras salía apresuradamente del cuarto.

— Creo que se molesto…— presumió su madre al ver al rostro de su hijo marcado por una palma.

— ¡Esa niña como se le ocurre a ella que yo…!— carraspeaba tocando su mejilla

— No fue buena idea que te recostaras a dormir a con ella Yue— Agrego Yukito que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento.

.

A pesar de ser muy temprano como para empezar a preocuparse Clef no podía estar tranquilo, en todo el día no había visto a su novia, Marina no había ido a comer aquel medio día, pensó encontrarla en el laboratorio pero fue inútil ella no se encontraba allí, ni tampoco se había comunicado con el en todo el dia, pero su interés pudo mas que su paciencia y no resistió la necesidad de saber como y donde se encontraba…

.

.

.

Como Marina estaba muy molesta por lo sucedido Yukito se ofreció a llevarla de vuelta a los dormitorios Yue decidió quedarse en casa aquella noche, estaba en su cuarto cuando recordó que dejo su teléfono celular olvidado en la habitación de huéspedes teniendo que volver afortunadamente no tardo mucho en encontrarlo pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, llego a escuchar una música que no provenía de su móvil, orientado por el sonido logro encontrar otro móvil parecido al suyo seguramente de su fastidiosa alumna pensó a su pesar pero su furia aumento al ver de quien se trataba la llamada entrante, lo dudo por un momento decidiendo si responder o no, pero el teléfono no dejaba de sonar y decidió que no dejaría que esta oportunidad se le escapara aunque no hablo apenas acepto la llamada se escucho una masculina vos al otro lado de la línea— por fin te encuentro preciosa te recuerdo que teníamos una cita esta tarde — le hablo con seductora voz logrando enfurecer aun mas a Yue— ¡lo siento pero para tu desgracia no soy tu preciosa! — le contesto lleno de rabia.

—… Yue!... no creí que te encontraras con tus alumnas a estas horas de la noche, no me digas que finalmente descubriste cosas mas interesantes que estar encerrado en tu aburrido laboratorio tu sabes a lo que me refiero— le contesto un poco asombrado ya que era la persona que menos esperaba escuchar y a la vez haciendo una de sus bromas de pesio gusto.

— ¡Deja tus bromas estúpidas!— te lo advierto aléjate de ella— esta vez su furia se reflejo claramente en su voz.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por lo menos ahora adviertes! ¿En fin esta tu bella estudiante por allí? Tengo en asunto urgente con ella—

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Dime que deseas con ella! —

— Eso es algo que no te incumbe ¡vamos! No pudiste hacerte cargo de tu propia novia, no pretendas hacerlo con una chiquilla que no te interesa —

— Eso es asunto mío solo te digo que no te acerques a ella, no sabes cuanto he cambia en este ultimo tiempo, maldito Jet y créeme que esta no es una advertencia — para finalizar la llamada— luego de un momento de silencio el impetuoso superior no resistió la falta de descargarse aventando una lámpara y otros objetos que se encontraban en una mesa frente a el haciendo que las cosas chocaran bruscamente contra el suelo— ¡maldito Jet que te propones ahora! —

.

.

.

Temprano por la mañana del día siguiente la peliazul se presento en el cuarto de Clef, como no lo había visto ni podido comunicar con el sabia que su novio le pediría una explicación, en cuanto llego él le abrió la puerta supo que no tendría una buena bienvenida, algo en su mirada le decía que el estaba molesto.

—...Buenos días Clef... — le dijo mientras el se apretaba del umbral en señal para que pasara.

—Buenos días Marina, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? — estudiando cada uno de los movimientos de la estudiante— ¿donde estuviste todo el día de ayer? — le pregunto calmadamente al momento que diviso a Presea a lo lejos, aunque no lo pensó de inmediato tomo a su novia del brazo para meterla en su habitación.

— ¡Clef que ocurre porque me tomas de esa manera! — sobándose el brazo.

—Discúlpame... pero no me cambies el tema Marina, quiero que me des una explicación y no te molesta—

—Veras Clef, mis padres u los padres de Yukito son muy amigos, ayer era el cumpleaños de su madre y me invitaron a festejarlo con ellos—

— ¿Todo el día? —

—No Clef en cuanto terminamos de cenar Yaquelin propuso que Yue me ayudara a prepararme para mis exámenes finales y así estuvimos "no puedo decirle que me quede dormida y menos con Yue a mi lado" —

— y la clase estaba tan entretenida que no pudiste llamarme para tenerme al tanto, me preocupe por ti incluso te llame y tu móvil me dio apagado que quieres que piense, porque no lo hiciste cuando llegaste a la universidad pudiste hacerlo sin embargo jamás recibí llamada alguna —

—Lo siento Clef, pero llegue agotada y en cuanto a la llamada no tengo mi teléfono creo que lo olvide en casa de Yukito, por favor no discutamos por una tontería— empezando a sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía por ocultarle cosas a su novio—

Como pudo haberle hecho eso, Clef se sintió muy mal por haberla hecho llorar algo le decía que su novia le decía la verdad y que debía de confiar en ella— lo siento, lo siento Marina— estrechándola entre sus brazos— discúlpame no debí pedirte explicaciones de esa manera — le susurro al oído — te amo.

—Yo también te amo Clef— mirándolo a los ojos para luego corresponderle con un tierno beso.

— Clef... ¡Oh por dios! — la vos de Ráfaga saco a la pareja de su encanto que se separaron rápidamente , él y Zagato que iban entrando en ese preciso momento vieron claramente a su amigo besando a una de sus alumnas y sobre todo a una de las amigas de Presea— ¿Tu viste lo mismo que yo? — le pregunto a Zagato que se encontraba tan sorprendido como el.

—Clef estaba besando a Marina— le contesto fríamente.

—Ráfaga y Zagato nos vieron — comento Marina desde dentro del cuarto.

—No te preocupes, hablare con ellos— le dijo muy calmado pero el hacho era que le preocupaba que alguien mas supiera su secreto.

.

.

.

Aquel día la universidad se encontraba mas concurrida que nunca, durante el día los alumnos estarían rindiendo sus ultimas materias para poder pasar de semestre y avanzar un paso mas en sus carreras, mientras que lo mas esperado serian los acontecimientos de la noche que darían inicio a las olimpiadas interuniversitarias del país junto con los demás estudiantes participantes de las distintas disciplinas que ya habían comenzado a llegar durante la semana.

— ¡Wau! ¡Por fin algo de descanso! — festejo Caldina estirando su cuerpo en señal de relajo — ¡aun no puedo creer que ya haya pasado casilla mitad del año! ¡En una semana tendré los resultados de mis últimos exámenes y podre descansar en paz! —

— ¡No festejes antes de tiempo amiga! — Se adelanto Esmeralda— ¡recuerda que aun debemos de darles la bienvenida a los alumnos de las otras universidades! —

— ¡No me lo recuerdes ayer estuvimos hasta tarde con los preparativos para recibirlos!— le expreso frustrada— ¡creo que ni me di cuenta en qué momento volví a mi cama!—

— ¡Es que no lo hiciste amiga! Ráfaga de llevo ya que te dormiste sobre mi regazo— le confeso Alanis.

— ¿Así? ¡Pero qué dulce es mi Rafi! ¡Mira que devolverme a mi cama como una bella durmiente! —

—"¡Mejor no le digo que tuvo que llevársela porque empezó a roncar!" —sonrió Alanis cargando una cajas en frente de ella.

— ¿Te ayudo? — se escucho le vos de u joven que pudo reconocer de inmediato.

—Latis! — dijo sorprendida —Claro — dejando que el se las quitara.

—Yo llevare eso cariño— esta vez fue Zagato hacia Esmeralda que había llegado junto con su hermano, Ráfaga y Lucy.

—Gracias amor, te adoro— dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Pero que son todas estas cosas? — pregunto Lucy inocentemente.

—Son algunas cosas para nuestros invitados, como universidad cede de las olimpiadas, tenemos que demostrar toda nuestra hospitalidad Lucy— le respondió Esmeralda— Ahora vamos hacia los albergues donde se están hospedando tenemos que darles identificaciones y unos recuerdos ¿te gustaría ayudarnos? Sierra, Anahis y Marina ya están con los demás en el asilo—

— ¡Me encantaría! ¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer? — por primera ves se sentía útil en algo as que no sea colaborar con sus hermanos en el dojo familiar, y la pelirroja saltaba de alegría.

—"Sierra y Marina juntos... bueno Sierra no es Presea" — pensó Zagato con preocupación. El albergue para los deportistas no se parecía a cualquier carpa improvisada, ya que contaba con todo lo necesario para la estadía de losa deportistas que allí se alojarían, contaba con amplios espacios de dispersión, comedor, y todo aquello que pudiesen necesitar, en cuanto a las mujeres, ellas fueron instaladas en uno de los edificios en desuso propiedad de la universidad que fue renovado y acondicionado para el uso de las participantes femeninas.

— ¡Vaya pero qué grande es todo esto! — Lucy estaba impresionada por la magnitud del lugar, repleto de jóvenes parloteando entre si mientras otros seguían con u arduo entrenamiento físico seguramente para competir.

—Te recomiendo que no te separes de nosotros o te perderás — Latis le advirtió a su prometida mientras seguía adentrándose en el lugar.

—"Latis sigue siendo igual de frio que siempre con Lucy" — pensó Alanis al oírlo hablar.

— ¡Si está bien miren! ¡Allí están Yukito y Ascot! — Indico más adelante mientras se iban acercando— ¿qué tal chicos que están haciendo? —

—Que tal Lucy, Tatra nos encargo anotar a todos los participantes que vayan llegando — le respondió Yukito— hasta el momento tenemos a 180 participantes.

—Pero nos dijeron que aun faltan dos o tres comisiones de otras universidades— agrego Ascot.

— ¡Jamás pensé que esto serian u evento tan grande! —

— ¿No vieron donde están Sierra o Presea? Debemos dejarles estas cosas — pregunto Caldina indicando a su novio y a los demás.

— Non he visto a Presea pero Sierra estaba conversando con unos de los entrenadores con respecto a la organización —

—Ya veo — volteando a ver hacia algo que le llamo la atención, un grupo de jóvenes reunidos en ronda gritando hacia algo en particular— ¿que es lo que ocurre allí? — Le indico a los demás.

— ¡Paris no detente! — le suplicaba Anahis intentando que él no golpeara a su prometido.

—Suéltame Anahis no permitiré que te falten el respeto— mientras su amada rubia lo sostenía por todos sus medios.

— ¡No le falte el respeto a ella sino a ti! ¡Y ven si te atreves! — intentando dar un paso hacia adelante pero Marina lo sostenía junto con otro joven.

— ¡A si pues toma esto! — Paris logro zafarse de Anahis al mismo tiempo que Touya lo hizo de Marina y su amigo pero al momento que pensaban dar su primer golpe lo puño de ambos golpearon contra grandes palmas de robustos hombres.

— ¡Que es lo que ocurre aquí! — Zagato se encontraba furioso y quería una explicación al igual que los presentes.

— ¡Lo mismo digo! — esta vez fue Ráfaga quien era hablo— ¡será mejor que confiesen o ambos serán expulsados del campeonato sin siquiera haber participado! —

— ¿Paris te encuentras bien? — Esmeralda se encontraba preocupada porque algo le haya paso a su hermano menor.

— ¡Ustedes lo deciden hablaran ahora o los envió de inmediato a la oficina del Decano! —

—Solo fue un… mal entendido— Dijo Touya con una leve sonrisa en el rostro— siento haber causado este espectáculo — se enderezo arreglándose la ropa.

— El prometido de Anahis tiene toda la razón— hablo Paris sonriendo de la misma forma— Todo fue un mal entendido y como muestra de mi arrepentimiento te pido una disculpa— ofreciéndole su mano el cual Touya acepto — "solo espera hasta mañana ahí veremos quién es mejor" —

— "Ni creas que me ganaras mañana en la mañana, mocoso bueno para nada" — pensó Touya por su parte.

— Estos no me engañan algo están planeando — pensó Latis y dedujo que su hermano y los demás también suponían lo mismo…

.

.

.

Yue se encontraba terminado de corregir los exámenes que había tomado aquella mañana, como en pocos momentos se encontraba en un apacible silencio ya que lo mayoría de los habitantes del edificio se encontraban con los preparativos para las actividades que se realizarían al día siguiente, el habría ido a entrenar pero era algo que no le preocupaba tanto como tener lista las notas de sus alumnos y saber a ciencia cierta cuanto era el número de estudiantes que tendría en el próximo semestre. Escucho el sonido de la puerta pero no se preocupo pensado que se trataba de Yukito— ¿No me digas que volviste a olvidarte tu celular? — le pregunto.

— ¡No solo quise venir a ver como se encontraba un viejo amigo! — una vos femenina logro sacarlo de su trabajo haciendo que volteara hacia su origen.

— Na… Na… Nakuru…— dijo perplejo viendo a la muchacha con una diminuta minifalda y camisa entreabierta hasta esta la línea del busto, estaba sentada sobre su cama y al verla con mayor claridad puso que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala broma, era ella.

— ¡Que tal Yue por lo visto no te has olvidado de mi! — festejo la recién llegada pasada sobre la cama del profesor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar disfrutando de la vida en Hong Kong?

— ¡Por supuesto que no...! ¡Lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta y decidida a recuperar lo nuestro! — acercándosele sigilosamente para rosar sus labios con los de Yue…

.

.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo a todos!**_

_**Lo siento, Lo siento; Lo siento mucho! Se que hace tiempo que no renuevo esta historia pero doña inspiración se me fue y mi vida es un caos por mi carrera, pero bueno eso es lo que yo elegi y lo tengo que aceptar!**_

**_Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap de este experimento mio, pero no se duerman y no le hagan saber_**

**_Gracais y todos lo que se pasan un ratito ´por este historia a _****_Stern-Rosenkreuz por fin reapareciste! ying-yang22 gracias por tu apoyo y por haberme puesto como historia y autor favorito! Significa mucho para mi sakurangie me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia la verdad me esfuerzo mucho para que salga! Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay Aquí tienes un nuevo cap! De segura ya apacerio en tu mail, hasme saber que te pareció._**

_**Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap de este experimento mio, pero no se duerman y no le hagan saber**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Exitos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Mia.**_


	22. Chapter 22

.

.

.

Capitulo 22

.

.

.

El Lunes llego con muchas expectativas por parte de todos os habitantes del campus universitario, las bombas de estruendo no se hacían esperar indicando a todos el inicio de las jornadas olímpicas.

— ¡Buenos días a todos los estudiantes y deportistas de ésta y otras universidades! Nuevamente en nombre de ésta alta casa de estudios les damos la bienvenida a todos los deportistas y sus equipos, que participaran de las extraordinarias disciplinas— Informaba una bella estudiante de periodismo, que en conjunto con los estudiantes de la carrera de artes audiovisuales y cinematográficas habían dispuestos de varia plasmas y pantalla Dispersos por toda la universidad para que ningún estudiante se quedara sin enterarse de las actividades para ése día— como ya deben de saber les recordamos que luego del desayuno que se dará en los comedores de cada uno de los hogares, se dará inicio a las competiciones de las primeras disciplinas que se llevaran a cabo en el gimnasio principal ¡Recuerden que los primeros en participar serán los equipos de Karate y Yudo seguidos por los equipos de Kendo y para terminar con Básquetbol por el Día de hoy, ¡Recuerden que aquellos alumnos que no participan de ningunas de los deportes dispuestos para las competiciones oficiales, podrán inscribirse en artes como danza, tiro en arco o ajedrez! ¡Esperamos que todos concurran para apoyar a nuestros deportistas! ¡Gracias por su atención! ¡Nos encontraremos mas tarde con nuevas noticias! Hasta luego a todos — termino de comunicar desde la estación de noticias de la universidad.

— ¡Corten! ¡Fuera! — Águila dio la orden de que la señal fuera retirada del aire— ¡perfecto chicos todo salió como lo planeamos! — el apuesto albino se estaba desempeñando como director de los noticieros universitarios.

— ¿Lo dices en serio Águila? ¡Que emoción! — festejaba Aruka, una jovencita de unos veinte años, pero por su forma de ser la hacían parecer de unos 12 o 14 años.

— ¡Lo digo enserio Aruka saliste muy bien! — Águila la felicito frotando su cabello como a una niña pequeña.

— ¡Es que no podría tener un mejor director! —

— ¡Lo mismo opino yo! ¡No lograría tener un mejor director que tu Águila! — Lo alentó Alanis ingresando en el set junto con una pequeña jovencita.

— ¡Pues si viene de ti, lo tomare como todo cumplido Alanis! Como estas pequeña Lucy — sonriéndole con gran ternura.

— Muy bien... — por alguna razón al mirarlo a los ojos no pudo evitar recordar su primer beso...pues si aquel beso robado fue su primer beso, sonrojándose de solo volver a imaginárselo.

— ¿Y que milagro que viene por este humilde set? No me digan que por fin aceptaron y serán las figuras principales de mi nueva película — bromeo como siempre.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! — le respondió Alanis con el mismo tono burlón — ¿Lucy buscaba a Latis y pensamos que estaría aquí contigo, no lo has viste verdad? —

—Ya veo— sintiéndose algo molesto, por la insistencia de la pequeña en su amigo— no he visto a Latis salió muy temprano esta mañana, y desde entonces no he sabido de él — respondiéndole a la pelirroja.

— Que pena... pensé que podríamos ir a entrenar juntos—

— Supongo que debe de estar concentrándose para estar tarde o con su prometida, últimamente no he sabido mucho de él, "discúlpame Lucy pero debes de saberlo" — temiendo que la pequeña se hiciera falsas ilusiones con su amigo.

— Pues no creo que este con su prometida— Dedujo Alanis.

— ¿Y porque estas tan segura de eso? —

— ¡Y porque la tienes en frente, no me digas que Latis no te comento que Lucy es su prometida! — soltándole la bomba a Águila sin anestesia previa— "¡Oh por Dios olvide que Águila aun no le sabia!" — dándose cuenta de su error.

—"Porque dijo eso Alanis" — sintiendo la necesidad de ocultarse bajo una roca o siete llaves y un candado—

—Ya veo... me temo que deberé de estar celoso de mi propio amigo, se lleva a la flor más bella— le respondió calmadamente mientras veía como unos jóvenes intentaban manipular una de las consolas de la sala de controles— me temo que deberé dejarlas o esos estudiantes de primero destruirán mi sala de controles— indicando hacia el lugar, con la mejor de su sonrisas— no veremos luego, adiós Alanis, Adiós pequeña Lucy—

—¡Adiós Águila! — dijeron ambas al unísono mientras el albino se introducía en las cabinas del foro.

.

.

.

— ¡Buenos días hermanita querida! — Tatra se encontraba incluso mas entusiasmada de que su hermana menor por las competiciones del dia

— ¿Qué hora es Tatra? — pregunto la recién despertada con ganas de seguir entre sabanas.

— Son casi las ocho— le respondió en frente de su cama mientras cargaba una bandeja con un desayuno muy completo.

— ¡Que! ¡Que ocurrió con mi despertador! — Exclamo saliendo de un brinco de su cama — ¡No puedo creer que no haya sonado mi despertador! —

— No te preocupes ten come un biscocho— le dijo tapándole la boca en uno de las panecillos— yo apague tu reloj. Te vi muy cansada anoche y quise que durmieras un poco mas — sirviéndole un poco de jugo a la morenita — ¡ten un buen desayuno es importante para todo deportista! —

— ¡Estás loca!, se me hace tarde para competir— dirigiéndose rápidamente a la ducha.

— Ya te dije que no te preocupes, las jornadas no comenzaran hasta las diez de la mañana ¿No estás emocionada? Todos estaremos apoyándote, solo espero que Ascot pueda llegar a tiempo, me dijo que haría todo lo posible por verte competir —

—… Ascot te dijo eso…— intentando escuchar atentamente lo que le decía s hermana, se encontraba sorprendida por lo que había al momento que iba recordando al joven de cabello castaño y ojos de esmeralda que lograban volverla loca con solo mirarla

— ¡Por supuesto! Ascot de quiere mucho Tata, aun no se porque lo tratas de manera despectiva— le contestaba mientras preparaba la ropa de su hermana al otro lado de la puerta.

—… porque… porque el no me ama…— se dijo en un tono que solo ella puedo escuchar, mientras intentaba ocultar su dolor con el ruido de la ducha.

.

.

.

En cuanto a Yue, se podría decir que el había tenido que soportar una noche de perros en su propio cuarto, después del beso robado de Nakuru ella insistió en recordar viejos tiempos con su antiguo amigo negándose a salir de su habitación si no era para que él la llevara a cenar, repasaba con enormes ojeras en los ojos y una gran taza de café en su mano, ya se había ocupado de dejar las calificaciones de los sus alumnos y era hora ir a practicar un poco con su raqueta, de seguro la mayoría estaría viendo los combates de Karate y Judo a si que tendría la concha para el solo. Por otra parte Marina acababa de saber que Yue la había aprobado en su ultima calificación y podría seguir el próximo semestre, estaba tan emocionada que no dudo en buscarlo para agradecerle — "me pregunto donde estará" — meditaba al momento que vio a Yukito a venir en dirección hacia ella — ¡Yukito que bueno que te encuentro! ¿Oye sabes donde esta tu hermano? —

—Mmm supongo que debe de estar en el cuarto, ¿pero no lo buscaras para discutir verdad? — arreglándose los lentes.

—No todo lo contrario, esta vez serré todo lo amable que puedo llegar a ser! —

— ¿Te aprobó verdad?

— Si y estoy tan feliz que hasta podría llegar a darle un abrazo! — bromeo

—Como dije debe de estar en el cuarto a esta hora ya debe de estar levantado, anoche no pase la noche aquí a si que no te lo pudo asegurar—

— ¡Pues deséame suerte! — la solicitó la peliazul despidiéndose con una sonrisa. No tardo mucho en llegar a su habitación y sin pensarlo entro sin antes tocar — Por lo visto ya se levanto— se dijo al ver las sabanas de la cama de Yue revueltas — pero algo en ella le llamo la atención un traje color azul marina que indudablemente no era de el debido a la pollera plisada— ¿que es esto? — se pregunto acercándose.

— ¿Quien eres tu? — le pregunto una vos femenina a sus espaldas.

— Disculpa no quise... — se asombro al darse cuenta que la muchacha acabada de salir de la ducha por la toalla enrollada a su cuerpo — Pensé que Yue estaría aquí... pro ya me retiro— dijo con nerviosismo intentando salir pero la joven se interpuso en su camino tapándole la entrada

— Para que buscabas a Yue— le pregunto el tono desafiante que no le agrado a la peliazul.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, si no te molesta quiero salir del aquí, sin duda debes ponerte algo de ropa— doblándose de brazos.

— Ya veo— se dijo la peli marrón con una inquietante sonrisa en el rostro— Sabes Yue no esta disponible en este momento— haciéndose a un lado— el y yo estamos saliendo en estos momentos y no creo que tenga tiempo para atender a niñitas como tu—

— "A si que niñita he", creo que solo Yue puede decir que tan niñita le parezco— acercándose — y si es así... entonces deberías de cuidar mas a tu novio... a ninguna... novia— mirándola de arriba a abajo— le agradaría saber que su novio toma siestas con una mujer— la desafió antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto — "Demonios porque le dije eso" — renegó cuando se percato de lo que le había dicho.

— Así que es contigo con quien Yue si esta divirtiendo en este momento— volviendo hacia el camastro — poca cosa a lado de la maldita de Liz, bueno ella tampoco era lo suficientemente buena para ti mi querido Yue, y a ti chiquilla presumida no te durara mucho, eso tenlo por seguro... —

.

.

.

Las diez de la mañana habían llegado con mucho nerviosismo para todos los equipos de Karate y Judo de todas las universidades del país se encontraban congregados en el gimnasio que se había preparado para aquel día. Casi todas las tribunas se hallaban ocupadas por la ardua concurrencia de parte de los estudiantes. Caldina y Ráfaga se encontraban junto a Esmeralda y Zagato, Tata y Geo, Presea se adelanto a Sierra y Lucy para sentarse al lado de Clef, solo faltaban unas cuantas parejas antes de que la acción diera inicio, abajo en la pista de peleas ya se encontraban todos los participantes reunidos esperando que la primer pareja empezara con las olimpiadas.

— Tata... — la vos de Ascot saco a la concursante de la reunión.

— Ascot que haces aquí, este es... — paro al recordar las palabras de su hermana "_Ascot te quiere mucho no se porque lo tratas de esa manera"_ —

— Disculpa si te interrumpí pero solo quería desearte buena suerte, estoy seguro que darás lo mejor de ti Tata—le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta para salir de allí pero...

— Espera Ascot... — inconscientemente deseo que se detuviera — ...gracias... la verdad te agradezco que hayas venido a apoyarme después de cómo te he tratado en este ultimo tiempo... por favor perdóname— le dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos y la cabeza gacha, pero una cálida caricia la dejo helada, Ascot se aproximo hacia ella y le froto un poco la cabeza antes de tomar su barbilla — ...Ascot... — pronunciaron sus labios

— ¡No te preocupes, yo ya lo he olvidado! — regalándole la mas hermosa de sus miradas — ¡ahora ve y da tus mejores golpes! ¡ y si no puedes solo imagina que soy yo! — bromeo antes de alejarse de ella.

— ¿Que tanto hablabas con Tata? — su mejor amiga lo espero en la entrada para que subieran juntos

— Marina.. solo le deseaba buena suerte—

— Pues lo que le hayas dicho no creo que lo haya tomando muy bien, solo observa como te mira— le indico la peliazul y en efecto la mirada de Tata podría matar cualquier que se lo propusiera.

—"¡No puede ser! ¡Esta con ella porque no lo deja en paz y se busca otro con quien divertirse! — descargaba su furia atando y ajustando su propio cinturón desde la pista de combate.

—"No creo que me este mirando a mi" — cerciorándose de que realmente esa mirada era dirigida a Marina

Presea intentaba entretener a Clef platicándole sobre su residencia y el hecho de que trabajarían juntos como medico y enfermera, pero él no parecía muy inmiscuido en la charla, parecía distante pero no sabia porque y de pronto allí estaba la razón, Marina... se encontraba llegando junto a Ascot pero eso no importaba Clef no le sacaba le mirada de encima, y ella, volteo a verlo solo para regalarle una sonrisa, podría ser solo su imaginación pero eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo — ...podría ser... — en un ir y venir de rumores se comentaba el hecho de que Clef estaría saliendo con una estudiante de la universidad, pero jamás pensó que su peor temor se haría realidad, los observo durante todos los enfrentamientos , Clef enviaba un mensaje de texto y Marina leía algo en el suyo minutos, después a si pasaron durante toda la mañana hasta que Clef decidió salir del lugar pero ella esta se quedo junto a Ascot, eran cosas que la hicieron dudar pero no estaría segura que ella era la desgraciada que le quito al amor de su vida, fuera quien fuera lo averiguaría.

.

.

.

Paris no quiso asistir a las competiciones de lucha, estaba empeñado en entrenar todo lo que le fuera posible para poder ganarle a Toya, cuando se entero de que el era el capitán de su equipo de fútbol pensó que seria la oportunidad perfecta de demostrarle quien seria mejor, con golpe tras golpe a cuanto balón se le presentara afinaba cada vez mas su ya de por si su perfecta puntería, ¿pero era el cansancio o el sol de aquella mañana lo que le hacia ver visiones? En un momento de respiro se tomo su tiempo para divisar con exactitud el ambiente y allí estaba ella, la rubia que la hacia perder la poca cordura que tenia, la rubia por que le dedico tantas horas de estudio y fingir que no entendía nada delo que le hablara con tal de estar un poca as de tiempo junto a ella, si era ella, golpeando con suma fuerza la bola hacia el arco pero para su pesar ya había perdida la concentración

— Paris— la rubia de bellos ojos color esmeralda se detuvo a su lado, mientras el peli verde hacia lo posible por ignorarla jugando y jugando de un lado a otro sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

— "que haces aquí Anahis porque no estas con tu noviecito... gran noviecito que te cargas... si supieras lo que me propuso" — pensaba mientras daba su ultima patada que finalmente logro entrar dentro del arco— ¿no tendrías que estar apoyando a tu prometido en su entrenamiento? No esta bien visto que la prometida de otro este viendo como entrena su rival Anahis, quien te dijo que estaría aquí—

— Paris, no tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo, Ascot me lo dijo— tomando un poco de aire— Yo... yo quería disculparme contigo por lo que sucedió ayer en la noche, se que Touya es algo provocador pero esa es su forma de ser te pido que lo disculpes por favor—

— Vaya ahora te envió a ti a pedir disculpas— por la expresión de los ojos de Anahis se notaba que en realidad estaba sufriendo por la situación, hecha que también lo lastimaba a él— Contéstame solo una cosa Anahis, solo una cosa— acercándose furtivamente a ella— ¿tu, tu realmente lo quieres, lo quieres tanto como para casarte y pasar toda tu vida con él? — inmediatamente esos ojos esmerilados se voltearon para que no pudiera verlos, junto a su nerviosa expresión — Paris... no se a que viene esa pregunta... Touya es mi prometido y vamos a casarnos ...es algo que esta arreglado desde que nacimos... y nadie puede cambiarlo... — porque, porque tenia que haberle preguntado justamente eso se reprochaba a si misma— te traje algo de beber, a pesar de ser de mañana con este calor puedes deshidratarte— entregándole un envase térmico mientras Paris aprovechaba para arrullar su mano— gracias por traérmelo, te lo devolveré pronto—

— No es nada, solo no te esfuerces mucho recuerda que debes estar descansado para mañana— le deseo antes de rotar para volver al gimnasio donde la estarían esperando— "porque Anahis, porque no pudiste mirarlo a los ojos cuando se hizo esa pregunta" — se negaba a aceptarlo pero pudo ocultar muy bien la palpitaciones que le produjo aquel diminuto pero tierno roce de sus manos— que te sucede Anahis, sabes perfectamente con quien debes estar en estos momentos... y a quien amas en realidad... —

— No me respondiste lo que te pregunte Anahis — pensaba mientras lo observaba marcharse

— ...Por lo visto, tu no pierdes el tiempo, mira que estar seduciendo a las prometidas de otros, ¿acaso no debería de hacer algo al respeto? — Alguien que estuvo advirtiendo toda la situación desde una distancia prudente no aguardo a que Anahis desapareciera para ir a enfrentarlo

— Solo cuando el damnificado realmente resulta herido, y no creo que ese sea tu caso Touya— le respondió con la mejor de las ligerezas

— Eso me tiene sin cuidado— con las manos guardadas dentro de los bolsillos

— Pero que bien defiendes lo tuyo — cargado de humor— me sorprende que no quieras golpearme como ayer, yo en tu lugar realmente estaría muy molesto —

— Peor no solos iguales y para tu desgracia yo poseo lo que tu deseas— le revelo en tomo triunfante, dejando helado al peliverde— Oh pensaste que no lo sabría, déjame decirte que eres predecible— empezando a hacer juegos con uno de los balones— Dime pensaste lo que te propuse anoche... no me digas que no es razonable—

— ¡Por supuesto que no es razonable, no puedes estar especulando con las demás personas!

— Puedo y lo estoy haciendo, si no te crees capas de lograrlo puedes desistir—

— "Como puede ser tan miserable, esta hablando de su propia novia" — de solo pensarlo el corazón de Paris se llenaba de furia y rencor—

— Por tu silencio debo suponer que no eres capas— intentado provocar aun mas a Paris— bueno tu te lo pierdes—

— No te adelantes... mañana veremos quien es mejor... y cuando gane cumplirás con tu apuesta—

Inmediatamente el rostro de Touya dibujo en risueña mueca — Entrena... porque no te lo dejare fácil... — declaro antes de aventar el balón hacia el arco, pero la fuerza con la que fue lanzado dejo atónito a Paris, no parecía que se hubiera esforzado en lo mas mínimo para lanzarlo pero la forma con la que llego al arco dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hola a todas de nuevo! Creo que les debo una inmensa disculpa a todas con este ya son mas de dos meses que no renuevo... pero la verdad que la facu. y la poca inspiración no hicieron mucho para ayudarme en este ultimo tiempo. Haciendo una breve recopilación he decidido adelantar muchas de las ideas que había tenido preparadas ya que se hacia muy monótono y nunca pasaba nada. **_

_**Como siempre les agradezco a todas aquellos que se acordaron de esta historia a mis amigas Linisa, Antitos Hanna y Jessé, a todas las personitas que me pusieron como autor favorito por esta a mi otra historia y a los que colocaron esta historia como una de sus favoritas, gracias **__**ying-yang22, sakurangie, alma fu.**_

_**Saludos! A todos y todas por igual **_

_**Exitos! En sus vidas, facultades, carreras, romances etc, etc, etc,**_

_**Besos! Especialmente a Ti! Si a ti amigus porque se por el momento difícil por que el estas pasando y como dicen todos! Lo que no te mata te fortalece! Y la vida pone en nuestro camino muchas pruebas que debemos de superar. Besos y un gran abrazo que muchas veces es necesario.**_

_**Mia.**_

_**P/D: dejen Reviews con que pongan el alerta no basta quiero saber que les pareció besos.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Siempre hay alguien mas**

**Capitulo 23**

**.**

.

.

Mientras las expectativas de la mañana se encontraban centradas en los combates de Judo que presentaría Tata como concursante, ella fue la tercera participar, luego de desastrosos combates frente a la universidad de Kioto— "muy bien Tata, esta es tu oportunidad para dejar bien parada a esta universidad" — se dijo colocándose en posición de defensa, el árbitro que en ese momento supervisaría la partida, dio la señal para el saludo de ambas antes de comenzar y luego dio la orden para que iniciar los ataques, la primera en atacar fue su contrincante, afortunadamente pudo esquivar el primer golpe pero no así el segundo, cayendo al suelo, mientras el bullicio de las hinchadas no se hicieron esperar — Punto para la representante de Kioto— declaro el réferi, —"Maldición" — renegó Tata volviendo a ponerse de pie, pero no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia Ascot, pensó que al menos estaría atento al combate, pero en vez de eso, lo vio muy feliz conversando quien sabe que cosas con la pers0na que menos agraciaba en esos momentos, — "¡La ODIO!" — se dijo, mientras su interior se llenaba de rabia, el árbitro dio arden para comenzar el segundo encuentro, esta vez sentía como debía dar cada paso, a pesar de que su oponente hacia todo la posible por darle el golpe final, no eran suficiente como alcanzarla, estaba en su mejor momento, con un movimiento de su brazo logro desviar el golpe de su contrincante, dándole la oportunidad para tomarla y darle una Ushiro-Ukemi ( Caída de costado) a su contrincante— punto para la universidad de Tokio! — Volvió a declarar el mediador, al mismo tiempo que los alumnos festejaban — Tata lo hizo muy bien, ¿no lo crees Ascot? — Le pregunto la peli azul de pie para aplaudirla — "Debes de dar le mejor de ti Tata" — le deseo regalándole una sonrisa a la morena — "Solo una mas y podre pasar al siguiente combate" — planeando como iba a conseguir su próximo éxito.

.

.

.

La hora de la comida se encontraba muy entretenida con los continuos brindis de Caldina a causa del triunfo de Tata dejando bien en claro su gusto por la bebida.

— ¡Oigan que tal si luego de los combates de Kendo planeamos una salida en grupo! — propuso la morena muy animada.

— ¿Crees que te encuentres conciente? — pregunto Paris bromeando con el comentario.

— ¡Que malo eres! ¡Solo por eso no te presentare a una de mis amigas muy interesadas en ti! —sin notar el malestar que le produjo a su rubia amiguita.

— ¿Amigas? No gracias no necesito que me presentes a nadie — asiéndose el interesante y siguiendo con su comida.

— ¡Tengo entendido que saldrás con una de tus compañeras de clase! — empezó a chismosear Tatra mientras Paris se atragantaba con sus tallarines.

—Y tu como sabes eso — le pregunto Clef viéndola fijamente.

— ¡No entiendo como no lo saben! Es la comidilla de toda la universidad— cuando se trata de una persona importante como ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol, me sorprende Clef—

—"Solo espero que esta tampoco este comprometida" — pensó Touya para si mismo.

— ¡Y tu y Yue no se quedan atrás! — continuo con la cantaleta mientras Zagato y Ráfaga temían por la reacción de Presea y esta que no dejaba de comer a Clef con la mirada, por suerte para él no se inmuto ante tal acoso y su peliazul no lo presintió.

— ¿A si y dime porque Tatra? — le pregunto Yue con su inusual costumbre de llegar en el preciso momento en el que esta hablando de él.

—Bueno veras esta mañana mientras Tata combatía con la participante de la universidad de Hakeido aproveche y me puse al corriente de las ultimas novedades con las hermanas Tetsuko y me comentaron que ayer y muy tarde por la noche vieron a una jovencita que les pareció muy atractiva por cierto— mientras le guiñaba un ojo— entrar a tu cuarto y dicen que por su cara tenia toda la intención de quedarse por un largo tiempo— mientras todos lo presentes escuchan atentamente el ultimo chime de Yue y el jefe de la cátedra que química se ponía verde del coraje.

— Y míralo a Yue tan serio que parecía— comento Sierra viendo como el casanova del dia.

— ¡Bien hecho! — festejo al capitán del equipo de futbol para aflojar un poco la tensión de su rostro.

—"Lo único que me faltaba ahora soy la comidilla de esta universidad" — mientras la vena de su cien se hacia cada ves mas grande.

—"A sí que era cierto" — pensó la peliazul que en ese momento se encontraba en frente de su profesor— "pero que desvergüenza" —

— ¡Porque no dejan de decir tonterías! — Renegó al mismo tiempo que recibía un caluroso abrazo de una sensual jovencita— ¡Que tal cariño! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! ¡No sabes cuanto tarde en encontrarte! ¡Deberías de haberme despertado! ¡Esta universidad es enorme! —fue la cantaleta que empezó a darle vuelta por la cabeza al científico.

— Lo ven, resulta ser cierto — dedujo Tatra cuando los demás asentían simultáneamente.

— ¿Quien es ella?— pregunto Lucy con su inocencia de siempre.

— Es la novia de Yue— le contesto la peliazul antes de beber de su vaso.

— No sabía que tuvieras novia — le comento Ráfaga— ¡me alegro por ti! — intento animarlo.

— ¡Lo ves cariño ya todos lo aceptan no tienes porque negarte! — le dijo cariñosamente mientras se colgaba del chico y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

— Este no es lugar para esas cosas—

— ¡Oh! ¡Así que eres tú de nuevo! ¡Debí haberlo notado cuando te metiste al cuarto de mi prometido para quien sabe que cosas! — ese era el peor momento para revelar eso y la peli azul estaba que quería que se la tragara la tierra ya que Clef no puso cara de feliz cumpleaños cuando se entero.

—Estaba buscando a Yue para agradecerle el que me haya promovido de semestre eso es todo—

— ¡Y por eso entras así como si nada sin siquiera tocar! ¡Y porque no me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunte! —

—Creo que aquí ya se armo — comento Paris escuchando atento la pelea.

—"no sabía que buscabas a Yue en su cuarto Marina" — pensó el peli lavanda viento con ojos de temor a su querida novia.

— Entro porque yo se lo permití Nakuru! — Yukito dijo la verdad para apaciguar un poco el ambiente— Sabia a que iría Marina a buscar a mi hermano y le dije que entrara que no habría problema alguno— le explico con su habitual calma pero su amiga estaba más que molesta por el mal rato que la estaba haciendo pasar—

— ¡Primero que nada no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti y en segundo lugar era posible que te lo hubiera dicho pero tu falta de ropa no lo ameritaba! — le contesto furiosa dejando a la supuesta novia como la fácil del lugar.

— ¡Grosera! ¡Cómo puedes decir esas cosas delante de todas aquí! — le reprocho al borde de querer agarrarla a bofetadas.

— ¿Es la verdad no? — le respondió muy digna

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! — grito el afectado.

— Ella empezó! — se culparon mutuamente.

— ¡Vaya Yue si que tienes un problema aquí! — Touya no pudo aguantar las carcajadas que le producía aquella situación, jamás pensó en ver a dos jovencitas peleándose por su uranio amigo.

.

.

.

Poco antes de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la cafetería de la universidad nacional de Tokio, en la mansión de la familia Ryuuzaki la señora de la casa se encontraba arreglando y decorando animadamente el inmenso jardín de su hogar cuando fue interrumpida por una de sus sirvientas.

— Disculpe señora pero tiene visita— le informo su servicio mas antiguo.

— ¿Visita a esta hora? — Volteando a ver su reloj— ¡Oh pero mira qué hora es! ¡Con tanto que hacer en este jardín se me paso el tiempo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! —

— ¡Oh Jardinería! ¡Mi pasatiempo preferido! — le dijo la elegante mujer mientras ingresaba al jardín trasero de la mansión.

— ¡Querida! — le señora fue a saludar a su antigua amiga— Discúlpame se me fue el tiempo pero estaré lista en un momento! — se había olvidado de si cita para almorzar.

—No hay problema tu ve a cambiarte mientras yo termino los últimos arreglos del proyecto para el orfanato! —

—¡A veo que lo visitaste! —

—¡Si estuve en el orfanato y en la fundación y déjame decirte que quede extasiada tu y las mujeres de los políticos han hecho un gran trabajo! — dijo sacando una cantidad de planos que llevaba con ella.

—¿Y eso que es? — Le pregunto algo curiosa acercándose a Yaquelin.

—¡Son los planos del nuevo proyecto querida! — empezando a desplegarlos en una de las mesas del Jardín

—¿Me alegro pero que proyecto? — sin entender a que se refería, el ultimo proyecto ya se encontraba propuesto y los fondos ya había sido destinados

— ¡El de las nuevas ampliaciones por supuesto! —

— ¿Ampliaciones? Pero el dinero que recaudamos no será suficiente y además ya esta destinado! — le explico con preocupación.

—No tienes porque preocuparte por eso! Ya lo tengo todo planeado! ¡y tan bien la manera de unir a nuestros hijos! No seria hermoso verlos casados y teniendo su primera niña juntos? — Yaquelin fantaseaba con los ojos repletos de encanto por la fantasía y que a la madre de Marina llego a estremecerle la piel.

—...unir a nuestros hijos... — intentando comprender esa loca idea.

.

.

.

Durante toda la tarde se llevaron a cabo los partidos de baloncesto, en los cuales Ascot participaba y era una de las estrellas del equipo habían decidido adelantar las partido debido a la cantidad de participantes que debían de encontrarse en los equipos de Kendo, pero Águila lo dejaba atrás en cuanto a fans y en cuanto al oji verde Tata se encargaba de espantárselas con solo echarles una mirada matadora. Pronto de empezó a caer el anochecer y era el turno de los equipos de Kendo de demostrar sus destrezas frente a todas las universidades, los primeros en participar fueron los varones que combatían simultáneamente mientras se llevaban a caso las otras peleas para ganar mas tiempo. Afortunada o desafortunadamente para Lucy todos su hermanos asistieron para apoyarla y no desperdiciaron mucho el tiempo y empezaron a molestar a su futuro cuñado.

—Muchos éxitos hijo estoy segura que lo harás muy bien— le deseba la señora Laureen a su hijo menor.

—Será mejor que busques asiento este sitio es solo para competidores— le contesto con su conocida frialdad.

—Esta bien Hijo, tu también lo harás muy bien Lucy tengo mucha fe en ti— apoyo a su futura nuera.

—Gracias señora—

—Lucy estaremos en las tribunas si alguna de esas chicas hace algo indebido se las tendrá que ver conmigo! — le advertía Cameo, al momento que Águila se acercaba a su pequeña hermana.

—Buena suerte pequeña — le dijo frotándole la cabeza — ¡lo harás muy bien! — lo apoyo ya que sabia que su frió amigo no lo haría.

—¡Y tu quien eres niño bonito! — mirándolo de arroba abajo y de modo despectivo.

— Cameo no trates mal a Águila— lo regaño.

— ¡A si que Águila! ¡A ti también te estaré vigilando! — haciendo amague con los dedos

—Esta bien Cameo— dando un suspiro un poco cansada por la persecución de sus hermanos.

— ¡Y tu mas te vale que no distraigas a mi hermana! ¡Porque si es así yo soy incluso mejor que ella en le Kendo! — le advirtió

—A si inténtalo—le respondió dándole la espalda para dirigirse al sector de peleas.

— ¡Maciel no empieces por favor! —

—¡Cameo, Maciel vayan a buscar asiento y dejen de molestar a Lucy y a su prometido! — les ordeno su hermano mayor mientras los otros refunfuñaban del coraje

— Gracias Sotaru te lo agradezco

—No es nada solo da lo mejor de ti, no se arriesgues si se te complica— le aconsejo antes de retirarse.

Afortunadamente Latís pudo derrotar sin dificultad a cuanto rival se le presentaba, terminando en primer lugar de su categoría, luego fue el turno de las mujeres y era la oportunidad de Lucy para ratificar la beca por la que estudiaba en aquella universidad. Los aplausos y ovaciones a la pequeña no se hicieron esperan al momento de brindarle su apoyo el cual la pequeña pudo sentir con mucha calidez, su primer contrincante seria la participante de la universidad de Kyoto.

—Vaya hay mucha gente aquí— observo desde el área de participantes a toda la tribuna que rodeaba el estadio en el que se encontraba. Luego de colocarse en posición la pelea no tardo mucho en iniciar, la oponente empezó a intentar provocar que ella bajara su guardia pero no lo logro con facilidad y cuando creyó que lo había realizo Lucy la sorprendió con un Kate seguido de un Men que logro derrotar a su oponente mientras que la euforia de los presentes aumentaba a medida que la pelirroja demostraba sus habilidades los jueces discutieron el resultado dándole la victoria a la estudiante del primer año.

—te felicito Latís en verdad lo hiciste muy bien! — lo felicito Alanis que se encontraba con la señora Laureen.

—Gracias Alanis— haciendo una leve mueca pero era lo mas que se podía esperar del futuro odontólogo pero la actitud de su hijo no había pasado desapercibida para la señora Crosmayer.

—Hijo porque no te vas a dar una ducha, luego tienes que pasar por Lucy recuerda que le prometiste llevarla a cenar! — le recordó la señora un poco celosa por la cercanía de si hijo con la jovencita, Alanis no le caía mal de todas las conocidas de su hijo menor era la que mas le agradaba pero su hijo ya tenia una prometida y esa era Lucy.

—No empieces a presionarme — le contesto tomando se su botella de agua, es un hombre de pocas palabras pero cuando se requería hablaba -_O

—Latís no le hables a si a tu madre ella solo quiere ayudarte— la morocha lo regaño— Así que tienes una cita es una pena— cambio el tema pero sus ojos había cambiado a una mirada de extraño dolor—Me alegro por Lucy ella se lo merece!... —

.

.

.

Marina se encontraba con Caldina de camino a los dormitorios ella le explicaba lo entusiasmada que se encontraba por ver a su querido Ráfaga lucirse en el fútbol y por ella misma ya que también jugaría sus partidos de voleibol.

— Si no entendí mal creo que Paris también jugara mañana verdad? — le pregunto pasando cerca de las canchas de tenis.

— Si! Es el capitán! Y esperemos que no se arme un espectáculo mañana en las canchas! — le expreso con temor— Mañana se enfrentara contra el equipo del prometido de Anahis y se nota que no se soportan el uno al otro! —

— Aunque Anahis es mi amiga me encantaría que Paris le diera su merecido al menos en las canchas me parece un tipo muy confiado y que no merece a mi pobre amiga—

— Eso es muy cierto—llamándole la atención la multitud reunida a unos pasos de ellas— vamos a ve de que se trata eso parece interesante! — jalándola para llevarla a las canchas allí el espectáculo era dos apuesto caballeros enfrentándose en una practica de tenis — Oh mira son Clef y Yue— mientras la peli azul se hacia lugar para pasar de entre todas las jovencitas reunidas admirando a sus superiores, cada uno de ellos respondía el ataque del otro con excelentes reveces aumentado cada ves mas la velocidad de contraataque— ¿No son extraordinarios esos dos? —

— Tanto Clef como Yue hacen un buen trabajo— intentando no demostrar su admiración por su prometido— ambos son muy buenos— termino mientras su mirada no se despegada de cada uno de los jugadores— llegue a pensar que se estaban jugando los partidos—

—Y no lo están— le respondió una jovencita a un lado de ella—solo están practicando—

— ¡Aunque estén todos llenos de sudor no dejan de verse guapísimos! — Bromeo Caldina — ¡verdad que si! —Asintió la otra muchacha.

— ¡Caldina tu tienes a ráfaga! — le dijo sonrojada ya que se había ruborizado al permanecer viendo a uno de los jugadores—

— Y que eso no me impide apreciar lo bello de la vida! Vamos no me digas que Clef nos se ve sensual con ese equipo deportivo que lleva o que no te da ganas de ayudar a limpiar todo ese sudor del cuerpo de Yue! — Intento poner nerviosa su amiga y lo había logrado — ¡Como puedes decir esos cosas Caldina eres una depravada! —

— Es una lastima que tanto el superior Tsukishiro como Clef ya estén ocupados! — suspirando.

— ¿A si y tu como sabes eso? — captando la atención de Caldina y aumentando el nerviosismo de la peliazul.

— según dicen los rumores han visto al superior Clef con una de sus estudiantes! Al igual que al Superior Yue! ¡Pero que ninguno de los dos quiere confírmalo aun! ¿Es extraño no lo creen? —

—"Vaya pensé que esperarías un tiempo mas Clef a Presea le dará un infarto cuando lo compruebe..." —

.

.

.

Anahis por su parte fue invitada a casa de Touya a cenar con su futura familia política y a festejar el estreno de la nueva casa que sus suegros habían comprado para vivir en la ciudad. Era una casa de estilo colonial muy parecida a la suya y cerca de su mismo barrio, cuando llegaron ya casi todo se encontraba listo la pequeña Sakura salta de la alegría por tener a su "hermana" mayor con ella en casa y mucho mas por su invitado especial.

—Buenas noches señora, le traje este presente— entregándole un pastel que compraron de camino a la residencia.

— ¡Gracias Anahis de seguro estará delicioso! — recibiendo el obsequio— A Touya le encantan los dulces! Toma asiento! —

— ¡Pero yo quiero llevarla a conocer la casa! — protesto la pequeña Sakura— ¡Puedo papá! — de manera suplicante

— Puedes pero no la entretengas mucho la cena estará pronto— pero antes de que terminara de hablar ya la estaba arrastrando escaleras arriba sin percatarse que habían tocado el timbre.

— No te preocupes yo atiendo— Touya se adelanto a abrir impresionándose por la aparición— Que haces...aquí... — tartamudeo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Tu hermana y tu madre me invitaron — le respondió dando un paso para ingresar a la casa

Luego de conocer la que seria la alcoba de Touya, Sakura entretuvo por un buen tiempo a su futura cuñada en su propio cuarto mostrándole fotografías y recuerdos de su colegio en Tomoeda, la cuidad de la que provenían cuando su hermano mayor fue a buscarlas para ir a cenar.

— Monstruo no te dijo mi papa que no distraigas mucho a Anahis! — entro el joven de la casa al cuarto de su pequeña hermanita.

— ¡Ya te dije que no me dijeras monstruo!— refunfuño dando de berrinches divirtiendo a la novia.

—¡Le diré a mi papa que volviste a decirme monstruo! — a punto de correr hacia la salida con los ojos llenos de lagrimas cuando Touya la sostuvo del cuello su ropa.

— Espera un momento— dijo dando de suspiro— ¿que puedo hacer para que no le vayas con el cuento a mis papas? —

— ¡Quiero que Anahis se quede a dormir esta noche! ¡ Por favor! — le suplico con ojos vidriosos.

— Olvídalo ella debe volver a los dormitorios además no se puede quedar en mi habitación y mañana tiene cosas que hacer—

— Pero se puede quedar en la mia! Dale Anahis di que si! ¡No tienes nada que hacer verdad! —

—…No pero…— la pequeña Sakura estaba tan animada que ni siquiera dejo que terminada de negarse — ¡SI! Te quedaras en casa esta noche! — festejo cuando su invitado llegaba por ella.

— ¿Quien se quedara en casa esta noche? — Topándose con la verde mirada de la causante de su desvelo—…que tal Anahis…—

— Buenas noche Yukito— le contesto con la vergüenza de que Yukito se haya enterado de una cosa tan inapropiada para una señorita de familia.

— ¡Yukito! — Corrió a abrazarlo con mucho cariño— ¡debemos decirle a mama que Anahis se quedara a dormir en casa esta noche! — Sakura había terminado de meter la para y tanto Touya como Anahis desearon esconder la cabeza bajo la tierra.

— Pues me alegro por tu hermano, tendrán más tiempo para conocerse antes de su matrimonio— intentando disfrazar el nudo de su garganta con su sutil dulzura.

.

.

.

Alanís y Águila se encontraban disfrutando de una copa en la barra de un restaurante antes de pasar a su mesa, como pocos días ninguno se los dos se encontraba con el humor como para coquetearle el uno al otro como solían hacerlo a modo de broma.

— Te ves hermosa esta noche— el apuesto director de cine alago a su mejor amiga— tengo que admitir que soy el motivo de admiración de varios de los caballeros que está noche tenemos a nuestro alrededor— antes de beber de su copa.

— No entiendo porque dices eso— volteándolo a ver.

— Acaso no lo ves con esa minifalda que llevas puesta lograste captar la atención de todos los hombres de este lugar—

— De nada me sirve gozar de la que tu llamas belleza si lamentablemente la persona que amo no se interesa en mi— sonriendo con algo de amargura y melancolía.

— Lo mismo te digo— terminando su bebida— pues así es la vida, nada es perfecto—

— No me digas que Águila el inconquistable ahora sufre de amores— le pregunto sorprendida, jamás lo hubiera creído pero a todos les llegaba la hora de sufrir por amores.

— Pues me llego, y no lo pude evitar— sin darse cuenta que una pareja se dirigía hacia ellos.

— ¡Buenas noches amigos! —los saludo

— Latis… Lucy…— no sabía que vendrían a este mismo lugar

— ¡Pero solo pasamos a saludarlos, los vinos desde la entrada y quisimos saludarlos, que loco no? Hace unas horas nos vimos en la universidad y ahora no vemos en este lugar! —

— Si… que loco— le respondió con cierta incomodidad, por la mirada de Latis pudo comprender que no se encontraban en una buena situación.

— Nosotros estamos esperando a que preparen la nuestra su lo desena podemos compartirla— propuso el albino.

.

.

.

Como parte de una pequeña recompensa por haber pasado de semestre Clef le propuso salir a cenar a la peli azul, lo tenía todo preparado, una a la luz de las velas y la luna en una terraza privada, vino y otras sorpresas mas. El lugar de la cita seria el nuevo apartamento que Clef ocuparía durante su residencia medica.

— Pronto empezara a llover— observo la peli azul echándole un vistazo al cielo.

— Creo que ya habremos terminado de cenar para cuando empiece a caer el agua— le respondió.

— Sabes he estado pensando y pronto comenzaras tu residencia y ya no serás mi superior, a si que me preguntaba si podríamos revelar nuestra relación— le comento con algo de angustia, al menos me gustaría poder decírselos a Lucy y Anahis, ellas son mis mejores amigas y no me gusta ocultarle cosas—

— Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero debemos ser prudentes no podemos decirlo sin pensarlo— pensando en la reacción de su antigua novia — sabes una cosa a mi también me gustaría que me presentes a tus padres— sonriéndole para darle confianza a la peli azul.

— ¡Lo dices enserio! — Levantándose de su asiento para besar a su novia— Te amo Clef— sintiéndose la más afortunada de la noche , después del primer beso el siguiente fue mucho mas apasionado cuando Clef la tomo de la cintura asentándola sobre sus piernas, pero se sentía más que nerviosa por su falta de experiencia que por la cercanía de el ya que empezó a sentir algo sumamente duro y abultado debajo de ella, no tardo mucho en empezar a acariciar suavemente su rostro mientas la abrazaba con su otro brazo, pero cuando estaba a punto de empezar a rozar su seno, un buen chorro de agua termino por empaparlos a ambos, rápidamente se levantaron dejando olvidando el resto de la cena ya que la lluvia amenazaba con obsequiarles un buen resfrió.

— Espera un momento te traeré algo con que secarte— viendo lo mojada que se encontraba, he intentando calmar su erección — "tranquilo Clef aun no es el momento" — pensó antes de que Marina tomara su rostro y volviera a besarlo, no pudo evitar entrelazar sus brazos por el cuerpo de la peli azul y arrinconarla contra la pared que daba a la terraza, los besos cada ves se hicieron más agradable y podría decirse que hasta apasionados, tanto ella con el comenzaron a experimentar un emergente calor que provenía de los mas intimo de su ser y el miembro de Clef acorralando el monte de Venus de su chica aumentaba la pasión, se separaron un momento para tomar aliento y cada uno mira a los ojos del otro aumentando su necesidad del estar con el otro, los siguientes besos fueron mucho ms lentos y sensibles, Clef se ocupo de besar delicadamente cada parte del rostro de su prometida hasta llegar a la base del cuello, allí volvieron a separarse para cargarla tal cual recién casados y llevarla a la habitación, lentamente la fue depositando sobre el cubrecama y empezó a bajarle la parte superior de la camisola para revelar la leve talla de sus senos— eres hermosa…— la admiro, antes de que intentara taparse — no, me gusta admirar lo bella que eres mi amor— regalándose un tierno beso, tras un largo recorrido de su boca que provoco el regocijo y algunos gemidos de su novia que hasta la hicieron encorvarse, todo iba de maravilla, el amor y la pasión se podía respirar en el ambiente, estaban a punto de quedarse como dios los trajo al mundo hasta que Marina se irguió rápidamente— no Clef espera…—

.

.

* * *

.

_**¡Bueno **__**una **__**vez **__**más **__**hola a t**__**odos!**__**¡Sé **__**que **__**desde **__**hace **__**casi **__**más **__**de **__**tres **__**meses **__**que **__**no **__**actualizo **__**pero **__**verdaderamente **__**la **__**inspiración **__**me **__**había **__**abandonado, **__**afortunadamente **__**volvió **__**y **__**estoy **__**de **__**regreso!**__**¡Y **__**en **__**este **__**mismo **__**momento **__**me **__**pongo **__**en **__**campaña **__**para **__**escribir **__**el **__**próximo **__**cap.!**_

_**Huyuyuy!**__**Justo**__**se**__**corta**__**en**__**el**__**mejor**__**momento**__**de**__**esos**__**dos!**__**Que**__**le**__**ocurrió**__**a**__**Marina**__**… **__**pues**__**si**__**lo**__**sé**__**pero**__**luego**__**lo**__**sabrán**__**jajajajaja!**__**Si**__**lo**__**se!**__**Quedaron**__**muchas**__**cosas**__**pendientes!**__**Como**__**que**__**pasara**__**con**__**la**__**cita**__**doble**__**que**__**se**__**formo**__**entre**__**Aguila**__**y**__**Latis,**__**y**__**como**__**pasara**__**Anahis**__**en**__**su**__**primera**__**noche**__**en**__**casa**__**de**__**sus**__**suegros**__**…**__**.jijijijiji!0_o!**_

_**Como**__**ven**__**les**__**están**__**yendo**__**muy**__**bien**__**a**__**nuestros**__**personajes**__**en**__**cada**__**uno**__**de**__**sus**__**deportes.**__**A**__**las**__**FxF**__**lo**__**siento**__**se**__**que**__**no**__**hubo**__**mucho**__**de**__**esta**__**pareja**__**pero**__**no**__**desesperen!**__**iguiente**__**episodio**__**tendrán**__**el**__**partido**__**de**__**futbol**__**y**__**a**__**Paris**__**y**__**Touya**__**les**__**tocara**__**enfrentarse**__**uno**__**al**__**otro**__**¡pero**__**ellos**__**no**__**serán**__**los**__**únicos**__**en**__**enemistarse!**__**jajaja**_

_**Como **__**siempre **__**gracias **__**a **__**todas **__**por **__**pasarse **__**por **__**esta **__**historia.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**¡Éxitos!**_

_**¡Besos!**_

_**Miuchis!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

.

.

.

— ¡No Clef espera! — se detuvo arduamente para detener a Clef en lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

—"Demonios Clef que estabas a punto de hacer" Marina… yo… discúlpame lo siento mucho… no se que me paso…— no encontraba palabras para decirle lo avergonzado que se sentía en aquel momento, la tenía en su cama casi desnuda y no podía evitar dejar de mirarla, a pesar de compartir todo sus conocimiento del cuerpo humano no podía evitar deleitarse con aquella peli azul que tanto le gustaba y que hacía que sus mas salvajes impulsos despertaran de su interior.

— No Clef discúlpame tu a mi… es que… — ni ella podía decirle que fue lo que le ocurrió, se sentía completamente enamorada de Clef y deseaba que en algún momento fuera su primer amante pero presentía que había algo a lo que se estaba negando— "basta Marina ya deja de actuar como una niña ya es hora de que crezcas" — meditaba mientras examinaba la figura de Clef —"Realmente es muy atractivo" — mientras el se sentaba a un lado de la cama para mirar hacia los ventanales— Clef…— le susurro al oído haciendo que se volteara a verla mientras ella lo recibía con un pequeño beso que luego se iba prolongando tanto en tiempo como en intensidad, nuevamente las caricias iban volviendo, Clef la tomo y la sentó sobre sus piernas para poder sentirla mucho mejor, le acomodaba el cabello para tener vía libre hacia su cuello y el resto de su pecho que se encontraban tan turgente que parecía querer explotar del sostén, con una mano lo desabrocho mientras que con la otra empezaba a masajear en forma circular entre caricia y una que otra relamida que provocaban que una corriente eléctrica recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo que la hacía estremecerse, por otra parte pareciera que se producía una lucha en los pantalones de él y que finalmente se calmaría en cuento se haya liberado el objeto del placer, ya no aguantaba más todos esos meses de abstinencia en los que se negó a tener sexo con Presea ya que sabía que su relación se había acabado y su propio cuerpo le estaba pasando ficha, estaba sumamente ardiente y sentía la necesidad de poseerla, de un momento a otro la devolvió a la cama y termino por sacarle la braga que traía puesta empezando a acariciarla suavemente mientras ella también hacia lo suyo al desabrocharle el pantalón y exponer la potente erección que luchaba por liberarse empezó a acariciarlo potentemente hasta que dio un chillido de dolor —¡auch! — al parecer lo había hecho demasiado fuerte —Lo siento — le contesto apenada se sentí tonta al no saber como hacerlo —no te preocupes— le respondió con toda la calidez del mundo tomando su mano para que vuelva a acariciarlo— Mira— enseñándole a tratar con su miembro— la cabeza es casi tan sensible como tu clítoris — le explico tocando conjuntamente el de ella y haciendo que volviera a estremecerse, allí al siguió intimando hasta que ella por su propio medio empezaba a mover su cadera en un movimiento casi por instinto, — estas lista— le aviso con una gentil sonrisa en el rostro colocándose sobre de ella a la ves que se acomodaba para seguir con el ritual poco a poco iba introduciendo su órgano dentro de ella. Marina sentía como Clef la penetraba suavemente y el dolor se apodero se ella haciéndola abrir los ojos de par en par— Shhh tranquila, pronto terminara— no era tonto como para no saber que seria el primer hombre en la vida de su amada estudiante y quería tuviera un buen recuerdo de esa noche, sabia que el dolor pronto terminaría y seguiría con sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, así fue intensificando su placer, moviendo su cintura una y otra ves mientras que ella gemía tímidamente a su par y sucumbía a su ritmo llegando al clímax pocos segundos antes que Clef no hiciera —nunca me arrepentiré de que acabamos de hacer Clef— estaba tan agotada que se quedo dormida inmediatamente — Descansa mi amor debes de estar exhausta — le respondió dándole un ultimo beso de la boca antes de descansar a su lado …

.

.

.

El resto de la cena no fue muy divertida tanto para Lucy como para Latis ya que sus amigos parecían entregarse cada uno de lleno a la bebida, resultaba algo vergonzoso ya que la poca gente que quedaba empezaba a verlos de forma extraña y a juzgar por la hora de la noche el restaurant pronto cerraría sus puertas.

— ¿Sabes Lucy? ¡Tienes mucha suerte de hacerte comprometido con Latis se que el sabrá hacerte muy feliz! — le confesó la pelinegra al borde de perder la conciencia mientras tomaba de la mano de su amiga.

— Gracias Alanís, yo también deseo que puedas estar con la persona que amas— le deseo con toda sinceridad inocentemente la pelirroja.

Exactamente sabia porque pero las palabras de Alanís lograron llegar al centro el corazón de Latis y eso lo lastimaba— Creo que ya es hora de irnos— intervino en la conversación de las jóvenes mientras se levantaba de su lugar— Águila ya deja de beber, en el estado en el que estas no podrás ni conducir tu automóvil— lo regaño, hartándose de la manera abusiva con la que ingería cuanta bebida alcohólica se le presentaba.

— ¡Así! Y quien me lo va a impedir tu! — logro articular queriendo buscar pelea en medio del salón.

— ¡Ven para acá! — lo tomo el cuello luego del dejar algo del dinero para pagar la cuenta, se sentía algo avergonzado y a la ves preocupado algo grave debe de haberle pasado como para embriagarse de tal manera. — ¡Me quieres explicar que fue lo que te ocurre! En toda la noche no has dejado de beber solo mírate apenas puedes mantener la compostura— lo regaño una ves en el estacionamiento.

— ¡No es asunto tuyo! — tambaleándose de un lado a otro en tanto buscaba las llaves de su automóvil, pero cuando logro hacerlo Latís no hizo mas que arrebatárselas de las manos—

—Claro que lo es y no permitiré que te mates conduciendo— sosteniendo con una pinza de cuello para impedirle el movimiento.

—Suéltame Latís— empezó a exigirle de manera agresiva y manoteando a su gran amigo.

—No lo haré— le respondió observando la aproximación de su prometida y su mejor amiga que casi se tambaleaba tanto como Águila con Lucy ayudando en lo que podía pero le era algo difícil en cuanto a la diferencia de alturas—"son tan diferentes" — pensó observando a cada una, por una lado Alanis era alta y de cuerpo muy esbelto casi escultural con esa largas piernas que aumentaban la añoranza de cuanto tipo de le cruzaba en frente, de carácter fuerte de eso no había duda, pero amable a la vez, por el otro Lucy que era mas bien bajita llegándole casi hasta el cuello , de contextura ni delgada ni regordeta, se podría decir que una persona prácticamente normal pero que no tenia nada que envidiarle a las otras jóvenes en cuanto a la talla del busto ya que es ese sentido se encontraba bien dotada tanto de su parte superior como inferior, de un carácter muy dulce y alegre que llegaría a iluminar cuanto lugar se propondría y debía hacerla feliz...

.

.

.

Casi eran las dos de la mañana y Anahis no había podido pegar un solo ojo en toda la noche, a pesar de su futura suegra la había tratado como a toda un princesa concediéndole todo lo necesario para pasar la noche allí no dejaba de sentirse incomoda, el silencio que invadía aquella inmensa y extraña habitación no dejaba que se concentrara para poder pegar el ojo, por un momento pensó que alguna bebida la ayudaría a conciliar el sueño llevando a levantarse sigilosamente para que Sakura no se despertara, silenciosamente bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina, no prendió la luz por no querer despertar a alguien pero en cuanto encendió la cocina para poner algo de té se encontró con la fría mirada de su prometido a uno metros de ella.

—Que haces aquí—le pregunto estudiando su palidez, evidentemente la había asustado.

—Discúlpame, no podía dormir y pende en beber algo tibio para poder dormir— cerrándose la bata que traía puesta, Nadeshiko le había prestado un camisolín que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y se sentía avergonzada por tener algo tan escotado frente a Touya

—Pensé que Sakura te había despertado con sus ronquidos— volteando a abrir la puerta del refrigerador para sacar una jarra de jugo.

—No, no es eso era yo la que no podía dormir, ¿tu tampoco puedes dormir no es cierto? — sintiéndose algo culpable por lo indebido de la situación.

—Casi no duermo mucho, generalmente estudio hasta las tres de la mañana y luego me voy a la cama — intentado sacar un vaso de los anaqueles de arriba pero el agua de tenia en la mano hizo que se le resbalara cayendo al suelo y terminando por cortar un sección del piel su prometida— ¡Discúlpame estas bien! — tomando un pañuelo para parar la hemorragia.

— ¡Aah! — gimió de dolor por su herida no creyó que fuera profunda pero la sangre que salía de ella era abundante.

— Beberé de curarte el pie— le indico sacando un botiquín de primeros auxilios de otro anaquel— tienes suerte de que mi madre lo haya desempacado apenas llegamos a casa— sacando todo lo necesario para realizar la curación, sin pensarlo tomo de la cintura a Anahis para sentarle en isla de la cocina quedando muy cerca una del otro — esto te dolerá un poco— procediendo a realizar la curación, entre ligeros quejidos de dolor, la rubia rápidamente se apresuro a colocar las manos entre sus muslos, no había olvidado que llevaba un vestido y que Touya podría ver algo indebido y que la había abochornarse de solo pensarlo— Esto ya esta listo— levantando la mirada para ver a una colorada jovencita sentada en frete de el— ¿Que te sucede? — le pregunto al verla, tomando razón de que se debía a la corta y escotada ropa de dormir que traía puesta mientras ella negaba con la cabeza gacha—"Es bonita" — pensó colocándose en frente de ella para volver a tomarla de la cintura y hacerla bajar de la mesada, pero estas ves propuso que sus cuerpos se acercara mas el uno al otro logrando sentir la delicada figura de su novia, poco a poco sus rostro se fueron acercando no sabían el porque tal ves era el momento a la situación pero estaban a punto de darse su primer beso desde que fueron presentados...

.

.

.

—Despierta, mi amor— la dulce voz de Clef sacaba de su estupor a la somnolienta peli azul, acababan de llegar a la universidad y Clef ya había estacionado su automóvil. A pesar de haber llegado a altas horas de la noche el espíritu de los estudiantes más activos no se había dado por vencido mas ya que al parecer cada dos metros había grupos y grupos reunidos entre bebidas y música. — ¡Ya llegamos! Disculpa Clef no me di cuenta que me quede dormida— aclarando su visión— Vaya no pensó que todo estaría tan activo a estas horas— comento al ver a la gente reunida fuera de la entrada. — De seguro tienen que festejar, recuerda que ya estás de vacaciones de medio año— sin percatarse de las miradas que caian sobre ellos.

— ¿Pero mira nada mas a esos desvergonzados, no es una de sus alumnas? — le comento una jovencita a su pareja de la noche quien quedo más que sorprendido— Clef y …Marina…— articulo mientras que la otra veía con regocijo lo que sentía un pequeño triunfo.

—Mañana por la mañana debo de ir al hospital a tramitar lo de mi residencia y mi especialidad, pero por la tarde podremos pasarla juntos a donde te gustaría que fuéramos? —

— ¿Quieres decir que no veras a Paris jugar en la mañana? Me hubiera gustado que fuéramos juntos— bajando la mirada.

—Lamentablemente eso aun no podrá ser pequeña— tomando su barbilla— ¡Pero porque tú ya no eres mi superior Clef que nos detiene a mostrarnos juntos! — reclamaba cuando Clef la cayo con un tierno beso en la boca. Y dejaba boquiabierta a más de uno fuera del automóvil y llenando un corazón de algo más que ira y enojo por dentro — Todo a su tiempo pequeña, te prometo que pronto se lo diremos a todos nuestros amigos— abrigándola con su chaqueta— ¡ahora ve a dormir que Caldina debe estar preguntándose donde te encuentras! — le hablo con toda la paciencia del mundo antes de salir del coche. Pero al escuchar un fuerte ¡PAF! Al otro lado del vehículo todo dejo de ser color de rosas para la parejita.

— ¡Maldita asi que fuiste! — los gritos histéricos de Presea habían captado la atención de todos los jóvenes que se acercaban a curiosear para ver lo que sucedía.

Marina esta casi en Shock no comprendía como al bajarse de un automóvil una d las personas a la que creía su amiga la recibía con tal violencia y acusación — ¡De que me hablas Presea no se de que me abofeteaste! —tapándose la mejilla que hervía de lo caliente que estaba, ella podía ver el odio en los ojos de su amiga y no tenía idea de que había hecho.

— ¡Todavía lo preguntas MUSTIA! —Casi volviendo a querer golpearla pero esta vez Clef fue quien la detuvo— ¡Detente Presea que pretendes con todo este espectáculo que estas dando! —Sujetándola fuertemente— ¡No me importa el escandalo! — Soltándose como pudo— ¡Tu! — Indicando a la estudiante de bioquímica— ¡Tú eres la peor de todas! ¡Cómo pudiste haberme quitado a Clef jamás te lo perdonare! —

—Quitado….— volteando a ver a su novio— Clef, no entiendo porque dice eso… yo jamás hubiera hecho algo así…—

—Tranquila Marina, no saques conclusiones apresuradas, todo tiene su explicación! —

— ¡Explicación! ¡Por supuesto que la tiene! ¡No me digas que no lo sabias! ¡Clef y yo estuvimos saliendo por años, ambos fuimos juntos a la preparatoria, ambos decidimos inscribirnos en esta universidad, siempre fuimos una pareja muy estable! ¡Él fue el primero con el que estuve y yo también lo fui para él, pero Clef me dejo de un momento a otro y ahora entiendo las razones de eso! — miro despectivamente a la peli azul que cubría sus lágrimas bajo el espesor de su flequillo.

—Yo… yo… no lo sabía Presea— intento explicarle fuera de su impresión.

— ¡No me mientas! ¡Muchas veces viste como sufrí y hasta llegue a contarte mis problemas y tú! ¡Tú no hiciste más que traicionarme! — seguía con el reclamo, volviendo a intentar jalar de los pelos de su rival.

—¡Presea no te atrevas a tocarla! —Intervino Yue deteniéndola— Una agresión mas y deberé de reportarte a la oficina del decano por conducta inapropiada—Le advirtió viendo con desprecio a Clef—

— ¡No me importa lo que hagas Yue! —intentando zafarse de Yue.

— ¡Ya basta Presea! ¡Deja de agredir a Marina ella no tiene nada que ver en el hecho de que hayamos terminado! — le aclaro Clef mientras la peli azul finalmente aclaraba la duda surgida—Y tu Yue no es necesario que intervengas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia—

— ¡Cualquier contratiempo que pudiera haber dentro del campus es de mi incumbencia! Y mucho mas si uno de los Superiores presenta una conducta tan intachable como esta! — discutía con Clef sin percatarse de que Marina intentaba escapar de allí.

— ¡Espera Marina por favor hay muchas cosas que necesitas saber! — intentando detenerla cuando ella le respondió con una fuerte bofetada en le rostro— ¡No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme Clef! ¡No quiero volver a verte! —Revelando su rostro repleto de lágrimas — No mi amor eso no es lo que quieres— sintiendo que su corazón de partía con cada una de las palabras— Perdóname por favor debí habértelo dicho— abrazándola fuertemente y hablándole al oído.

—Yue sácame de aquí por favor— se separó de Clef sin importarle más nada— Por favor no quiero estar más aquí— le rogaba sin ver a Clef.

Se veía tan vulnerable y eso no le agradaba— Ven — ofreciéndole la mano.

—¡No lo hagas Marina debemos de hablar, recuerda la maravillosa noche que tuvimos acaso eso no significo nada para ti! —le suplicaba Clef.

Como podía recordarle todo eso en ese momento, aquella noche se había convertido en mujer y había sido uno de las noches más felices de su vida y el se empeñaba en recordárselo y herirla aún más después de todo lo que acababa de enterarse, sin saberlo había traicionado a una amiga — tu y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar Clef— se dirigió a él antes de que Yue la escoltara a su automóvil y arrancara para salir del campo dejando a Clef tan desecho como su propio corazón, a una Presea que sentía que había logrado descargar todo lo que tenia dentro desde su rompimiento con Clef y a una nueva enemiga que cada ves la odia con las fuerza.

—¡Maldita no me quitaras a Yue! ¡Eso te lo puedo asegurar! — estrujando una rama de sauce que llevaba en las manos

.

.

.

Para Latís había sido una de sus peores noche pensó que incluso mas cuando su padre le informo que arruinaría su vida al cazarse por la fuerza con una mujer que ni siquiera conocía, después de llevar a Lucy a casa de sus hermanos era el turno de Águila y Alanis, decidió primero llevarla a ella a su dormitorio ya que su amigo podría seguir durmiendo en el asiento trasero de su automóvil eso si no lograba despertase antes de que el volviera. Al verla temblar la cubrió con su chaqueta llevándola casi entre sus brazos hacia su edificio, estuvo un largo rato tocando la puerta del cuarto hasta que Alanis volvía en si— Caldina no se encuentra pasaría la noche junto a Ráfaga en su casa— le comento abriendo la puerta del cuarto, para su sorpresa la habitación se encontraba completamente vacía y ni había rastros de que sus habitantes hayan estado por ahí, solo la ropa de Alanis regada por la mitad de la habitación — se nota que esta ves te esmeraste en arreglarte— pensó en vos alta al suponer que se vistio de esa manera para su cita con Águila— no digas esas cosa Latis— volviendo en si — yo solo tengo ojos para una sola persona— le aclaro sintiendo la pena que guardaba por dentro mientras se separaba de Latis y tomaba asiento en la cama— porque esa cara, puedes tener al hombre que quieras— prefiriendo retirarse pero la suave mano de la morocha lo detuvo antes de que pudiera escapar—

—No seas tan cruel conmigo Latís—volviendo a ponerse a su altura, aunque tenía casi toda la mirada perdida Latís pudo ver el dolor en su mirada y pretendía que nada le afectara— Tu también puedes tener a la mujer que te propongas, Lucy es una hermosa jovencita, se que sabrá haberte feliz— con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Porque lloras, acaso la persona que amas no te corresponde? — suponiendo que Águila estaba de nuevo en las andadas y sacando su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

—Es esta comprometido Latis— seguía con la confesión albergándose en el pecho de su amigo.

—Com…prometido…— intentaba buscar a otra persona además de él— No me digas que…— suponiendo que se trataba de Touya el prometido de Anahis ese tipo al que no quería ni verlo en figurita por la forma sínica en la que se manejaba.

—Shhhh— puso un dedo sobre su boca— perdóname Latís…— se disculpó antes de sellar sus labios con un cálido apasionado beso que se intensificada a medida que Alanis se pegaba mas al cuerpo de Latis , pero para le no parecía ser tan desagradable, luego del susto que le produjo la sorpresa pudo sentir los labios de su mejor amiga sobre los suyos y además le agradaban, poco a poco se fueron entregando a la pasión, se agregaron las infaltables caricias de uno con el otro, terminando por caer de lleno en el lecho de Alanis— Te amo Latis— termino de revelarle cuando se separaron mientras que poco a poco se perdía en la anestesia que le producía su concentración de alcohol en sangre…

.

.

.

El dia comenzó con las mejores expectativas de todos los participantes de los equipos de Futbol, los primeros partidos se llevarían a cabo a primera hora de la mañana, y sobre todo para los dos capitales de los equipos mas importantes era hora de ajustar cuentas en ese combate interno que te traían desde hace tiempo. Luego de aventar la moneda al aire el arbitro le dio a elegir a Paris el arco que mas le gustaba por la posición del sol decidió elegir el que hice encontraba en el ala este, tras el saludo — suerte— le dijo Touya aprovechando el apretón de manos acompañado de una siniestra y perversa sonrisa.

—No necesito suerte para hacerte lamer el polvo— le contesto desafiándolo.

—Sabes, anoche mi prometida paso la noche en mi casa— la táctica de presionarlo había comenzado y lo estaba divirtiendo al ver la palidez del rostro de su contrincante. Los primeros en tener el balón fueron los del equipo local, con Paris a la cabeza no, les resulto difícil avanzar hasta el arco contrario y colocar puntos a favor. — Que le sucede a Paris, parece molesto— le comento Lucy a Esmeralda desde las gradas

—Me temo que si Lucy, Paris se ve muy molesto— advirtiendo a Anahis del otro lado junto a la familia de Touya.

Tras constantes persecuciones de Touya hacia parís y de Paris hacia Tuya todo indicaba que la victoria seria de la universidad estatal de Tokio, el marcador revelaba la discordia de 4 a 2 con 4 fabulosos goles de Paris y otros 2 de Touya para su equipo, el marcador contaba con los últimos minutos del primer tiempo, todos y cada unos de los jugadores pretendía dar lo mejor de si, Ráfaga por su parte apoyaba a Paris en el momento de la defensa pero en agilidad nadie igualaba al moreno, por su parte esta el otro capital del equipo adversario, Touya no se quedaba atrás la rapidez que tenia era el punto débil de la universidad de Tokio, cada ves que uno de sus contrincantes se acercaba a su arco él lograba arrebatarse el balón como si tuvieran mantequilla en los pies, pero la fatalidad no se hice esperar pronto los jugadores recuperaron la pelota y avanzaban hacia el arco con Paris a la cabeza, los gritos y el barullo esta a todo su esplendor, y a punto de quedarse sin vos de tanto gritar, y mucho mas cuando solo faltaban 3 minutos para finalizar el primer tiempo, el conjunto de delanteros de defensores se aproximaron a la meta unos para agilizar el triunfo y otros para impedir una victoria casi innegable—No dejaremos que la victoria se nos escape! — exclamo Paris dando aliento a su equipo mientras la meta estaba cada ves mas cerca de él, pero Touya no se lo iba a dejar muy fácil corriendo hacia el para quitarle la pelota mediante una tecleada que logro hacerlo pero que no logro calcular con precisión ya que los pies de Paris se tropezaron con los suyos, por la elevada velocidad a la que iban no pudo evitar salir despedido por encima del prometido de Anahis cayendo sobre su espalda no sin antes golpearse fuertemente la cabeza, el rostro y una de sus piernas— ¡Paris! — sin pensarlo Anahis se sobresalto al ver el politrauma de su antes alumno, dejando sorprendido a sus suegro. De inmediato Paris fue llevado a la enfermería de la universidad mientras que Esmeralda y sus amigos se aproximaban hacia el lugar para saber de él.

—Al parecer tiene un esquince pero deberíamos de llevarlo al hospital para descartar alguna fractura interna— Aconsejo Clef que lo había asistido junto a la enfermera.

— ¿Un esquince? ¿Que es eso? — Pregunto Esmeralda con preocupación— ¿Mi hermano estará bien verdad? ¿Podrá volver a caminar pronto no es así? —

—Si Esmeralda no te preocupes, Paris no va a perder la pierna, solo deberá de guardar reposo por unos días, eso es todo— le aclaro intentando calmarla.

Mientras el partido seguía por su cuenta y tras pasar el primer tiempo y el entretiempo ninguna de las partes odia abandonar el juego por un jugador lesionado, el entrenador tuvo que reemplazarlo inmediatamente y planear una nueva estrategia de juego, pero no solo eso era lo que causaba mas que tensión en el ambiente, muchos de los estudiantes locales se encontraban furiosos con Touya y él se percató de ello.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hay dios! Esto se pudo de Ututuy ! ja ja ja Como ven Marina termino por entregarse a él, pero la felicidad no duro mucho que digamos, pero tarde o temprano debía de saber la verdad (en este caso la versión de Presea) Quería seguir escribiendo mucho más pero ya iba a ser demasiado largo y tedioso leerlo y además deja algo de intriga para el siguiente cap! Ja ja ja! Adonde la habrá llevado Yue…ni yo lo sé! Tendré que poner a funcionar las neuronas!**_

_**En Cuanto al trio o cuadro Paris, Anahis, Yukito y Touya, hay muchas cosas más que no saben de estas parejas disparejas, pobre Paris vamos a ver si Touya se compadece y deja que Anahis cuide del pobre de Paris que pasara con el campeonato… ya veremos…!**_

_**Latis hizo cachuda a Lucy! Finalmente Alanis le confeso su amor a Latis y él no le hizo el asco que digamos! Hasta donde habrán llegado! **_

_**En simples resúmenes como siempre que les haya agradado y se hayan comido más uñas como este cap. jajajajajaaja Bienvenidas críticas constructivas! Les agradezco a todas las que siguen y apoyan este fic y a mi como autora! Se los agradezco mucho y me llena de felicidad saber que hay gente buena en este mundo!**_

_**Stern-Rosenkreuz: Lo pediste lo tienes! Me esforcé mucho al escribir las escenas románticas entre Clef y Marina espero que te gusten!**_

_**Digressesgirl92: Como ves despeje una de tus dudas! Solo falta ver si Latis le corresponde jejeje Pero por mi parte me sigue cayendo mal Nakuru jajaja! Creo que será peor enemiga que Presea!**_

_**Xulder2012: Espero que las FxF no quien tomar un avión a mi país para venir a asesinarme! Aunque como dices no estaría mal casar a Anahis con Touya, el es muy guapo!**_

_**Lini 02: Como ves lo enrede aún más! En cuanto a Latis ya de por si es así! Frio como un tempano! Por eso me cuesta escribir de personajes con esas características!**_

_**Jessicacefiro: A quien tienes ganas de madrear esta ves? Espero que no A mi queridísimo Yukito jajaja**_

_**Hayami: Como estas! Espero que te guste este cap!**_

_**MIdori. Gracias por tu apoyo. Besos**_

_**Tambien gracias a Mar, ying-yang22 hace tiempo que no se de ti mujer! Espero estes bien! Sakurangie! Creo que es la única admiradora de Yue en este Fic jajaja! Antitos Kou Leto Vuelve a la vida mujer! Te extrañamos"**_

_**Hasta la Próxima! Saludos, Éxitos y Besos y Todos!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

.

.

.

A pesar de tratarse de uno de los días más importantes de sus amigos su vitalidad había desaparecido como su alguien más se la hubiera robado de una sola vez, el día se veía favorable a través de los ventanales de su cuarto pero nada de eso le importaba en ese momento, y la oscuridad de la que le proveían sus cobijas le daban un tiempo para pensar, lo único que rondaba por su cabeza eran las duras palabras de Presea _¡Clef y yo estuvimos saliendo por años, ambos fuimos juntos a la preparatoria, ambos decidimos inscribirnos en esta universidad, siempre fuimos una pareja muy estable! ¡Él fue el primero con el que estuve y yo también lo fui para él, pero Clef me dejo de un momento a otro y ahora entiendo las razones de eso!_ y el hecho de saber que había traicionado a una de sus amigas no la había dejado descansar esa noche. Y no solo eso, esa noche tan especial que había tenido con Clef tendría que ser uno de los más dulces recuerdos guardados en el corazón de una mujer pero en vez de eso se había convertido en todo lo contrario algo tan dulce como el azúcar pero sobre un mar de agrias verdades que tendrían el poder de romper con todo el amor que le tenía a Clef— ¿Porque todo esto tuvo que ser así…?— se preguntó rompiendo el tenso silencio que inundaba su habitación, pero este no dudo mucho cuando la puertas de entrada se abrían de par en par para dejar entrar toda la luz del interior de la residencia— Como veo que no piensas bajar a desayunar te traje algo de comer— junto con una charola con desayuno americano Yue entro al cuarto para perturbar la poca paz que ella tenía, dejando la bandeja sobre el buro se propuso sacarla de la cama pero era algo que no sabía cómo hacer, el verla allí recostaba y cubierta hasta la cabeza por sus propias sabanas le traían malos recuerdos que prefería no volver a recordar, luego de un momento entendió que obligándola a salir de allí no la llevaría a nada, acercando una silla a un lado de la cama decidió tomar asiento y llevar las cosas con calma, muy suavemente destapo la cabeza de la peli azul, maldijo la almohada que también la cubría — ¿piensas quedarte allí toda el día? — le pregunto pacientemente pero no obtuvo respuesta alguno— "no puede estar dormida, su respiración no es tan lenta" — pensó observándola detenidamente.

—"Con un demonio que hace él aquí ¿acaso durmió toda la noche aquí?" — cada vez más el posición fetal, después de unos momento supo que él no se iría así como así y no se sentía bien que el pudiera verla en pijama— ¿Donde están Nani o mi mama? —

—No tengo idea de donde está el servicio doméstico y en cuanto a tus padres, te dejaron una nota tendrás que destaparte si quieres leerla— y si lo hizo finalmente tuvo que despejar su rostro para desenmascarar todo ese pesar que tenía en ella, las lágrimas habían hecho alborotos en sus ojos llenándolos de unas aterradoras ojeras que espantarían al más valiente de los hombres, con un ademan de manos de la arrebato para darse con la respuesta:

_Quería Marina:_

_¡Hija tu padre y yo tomaremos unos días en un spa fuera de la cuidad vamos junto a John y Jacqueline volveremos pasado mañana! _

_Te amamos Papa y Mama._

—"¡Genial justo cuando más necesito de ellos se van de viaje!" —Renegó con algo de frustración — ¡Sabes desde que mis padres se reencontraron con tus padres no hay fin de semana que no la pasen juntos! — como manera de desquitar algo de su frustración.

— ¡Lo mismo te digo, pero la verdad que no, ellos ya han cuidado mucho de mí y de Yukito ya es hora de que se diviertan al igual que sus amigos! —

— ¡Que estas queriendo decir! — preparándose para el peor de los enfrentamientos con Yue.

—Nada solo que ya estas algo grande como para esperar a que tus padres estén siempre que se te antoje, ellos tienen sus propias vidas al igual que Nani— le contesto directamente y sin rodeos, la llama de su relación parecía volver a la normalidad.

— ¡Ellos son mis padres y siempre estarán cuando los necesite! —le grito intentando darle una bofetada pero Yue era ms ágil y la esquivo sin problemas, desafortunadamente el estar al borde de la cama no le ayudo de mucho habiéndola perder el equilibrio pero no cayó sobre el suelo sino sobre su profesor quien se encontraba justo en frente de ella, por esas cosas de la vida sus rostros quedaron enfrentado uno con el otro, pero la peor pena fue que su mano izquierda cayó sobre el muslo de su superior justo a un lado de lo que podría llamarse su hombría, parecía tratarse de inercia pero la forma en la que sus corazones empezaron a palpitar pudo sacarlo a cada uno de su morbosa situación, pronto Yue la tomo de los brazos para volverla a la cama y él se acercó para darle la charola con comida— Debes de desayunar, nos espera un día muy largo— le informo antes de salir del cuarto, pero nada de lo que le había dicho logro entrar en su mente, solo una cosa rondaba por su cabeza en el instante— ¿Sera que el…?— porque a pesar de llevar pantalones no estaban lo suficientemente holgados y pudo ver… además de sentir por un momento… cierto abultamiento en su cintura baja , del cual se ponía roja de solo pensarlo…

.

.

.

Justo antes de la hora del almuerzo finalmente había logrado recobrar la conciencia, cuando despertó se percato de que las camas de Caldina y Marina no había sido tocadas, se extrañó pero no le dio mucha importancia conociendo a Caldina se quedaría con Ráfaga y en cuando a Marian debía de haber dormido en lo de sus padres, se dirigió directo a la ducha y en cuanto salió se colocó unos jeans a medida junto con una playera negra pegada al cuerpo que resaltaba totalmente la perfecta figura que mantenía con lago de ejercicio, para completar su atuendo lo termino con una gafas oscuras que cubrían en algo la trasnochada que se había pegado anteriormente, cualquiera que no la conociera creería que pertenecía a algún grupo punk o hemo o algunas de esas tribus urbanas de moda en los últimos tiempo. Durante todo el camino al comedor no se percató de las miradas que producía a cuando hombre se cruzaba y se volteaba a mirarla sin contar con la infinidad de novias celosas que no le perdonarían a sus novios haberse quedado viéndola con la baba colgando—Un vaso de agua por favor— ordeno en cuento llego a la barra del comedor central, en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en la sed y el dolor de cabeza que le retumbaba con cualquier sonido fuerte— Me pregunto cómo debe de estar Águila— lo último que recordaba era al dolo que Águila le decía tener por un amor no correspondido y la casi pelea con Latis en el estacionamiento del restaurant—Latis…— pensó al recordarlo tan apuesto la noche anterior.

— Buenos días Alanis— al parecer lo había invocado con el pensamiento ya que allí estaba él sentándose junto a ella.

—Buenos días Latis….—le dijo nerviosamente pero intentado mantener la calma, afortunadamente los lentes era algo grandes y ocultaban en algo su rubor — "¡porque me pongo así cuando lo veo!" —maldecía para sí misma.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? — la había visto desde que salió de su dormitorio, había pensado en ir a buscarla y aclarar algunas cosas pero se arrepentía con cada paso que daba, cuando la vio salir decidió que era el momento pero tampoco le perdía la vista a todos los fulanos que no dejaban de verla de manera lujuriosa.

—La verdad que debo de haber dormido como una bebe, no recuerdo ni cómo fue que llegue a mi cuarto— confesándole la verdad.

—Así que no recuerdas nada…—pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras, mientras buscaba algún indicio que le dijera que ella estaba mintiendo pero parecía ser sincera.

—La verdad que no recuerdo cómo fue que llegue a mi cuarto, solo estábamos en el estacionamiento y tuviste una pequeña pelea con Águila, por cierto como está el—

—Con un muy fuerte dolo de cabeza, ahora fue a buscar su automóvil, pero tenemos mucho de qué hablar— le respondió pensativo.

—Parecer ser importante…—sintiendo la necesidad de abrirse con el , la verdad que recordaba algo o creía que había soñado algo, solo unos besos muy apasionados con él que de solo recordarlo podría llamarse que tuvo un sueño mojado, como solo verlo podía recordar cada uno de su besos y caricias que deseaban hayan sido ciertas—Oye Latis…—

—Dime— sin dejar de verla, el también entendía como era capaz de llamar la atención de cualquiera que se propusiera y no solo era su belleza exterior sino que también la consideraba una gran persona.

—Que sucedió anoche… es decir cómo fue que llegue a mi cuarto… ¡porque te juro que no recuerdo nada de la que ocurrió después de subirnos a tu coche! — con la mayor de las honestidades.

—…Nada…— decidiendo dejar las cosas en su lugar, su ella no recordaba nada sería lo mejor, y ese recuerdo lo guardaría en su interior como tantas otras cosas más…— Cuando llegamos te ayude a subir a tu habitación, allí fue cuando te quedaste dormida y tuve que cargarte, te deje en tu cama y te tape con una cobija, debía de ir con Águila que despertó y andaba ebrio por los jardines—

— Ya veo…— sintiendo una profunda decepción por dentro…

.

.

.

Tras la lesión de Paris el resto del equipo no tuvo las habilidades suficientes como para sofocar las destrezas de su rival, el partido había cambiado su marcador en 7 a 5 dándole la victoria al equipo visitante, para su pesar Paris ya estaba instalado en su habitación procurando recibir las mejores atenciones de Caldina y Esmeralda para su mayor comodidad, pero por más que hacia todo lo posible nada era suficiente como para sofocar la furia dentro del peli verde

— ¿No quieres otra almohada? Hace calor ¿No quieres que te prepare un té helado o un refresco? ¿Quieres que te encienda el aire acondicionado? —le preguntaban Caldina, Tata y Esmeralda en conjunto.

— ¡Ya basta a todas no deseo nada más! ¡Solo quiero que me dejen tranquilo! —Dio de gritos— con un demonio estas viejas locas— hablo mucho mas bajo pero lo hablo al fin.

—Como quieras— le respondió Caldina de manera ofendida— ¡Nosotras solo queríamos ayudarte a que te sientas mejor, no tienes que tratarnos de esa manera! — dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Espera Caldina… lo siento … lo siento mucho pero no necesito nada en este momento, solo quiero descansar…— esta vez hablando algo más relajado, si era cierto que una de sus debilidades eran las mujeres, pero no de una manera inapropiada, sino que no soportaba verlas llorar ni mucho menos furiosas con el— por favor…—

— ¡Esta bien, te entendemos pero llámanos cuando necesites algo! — No había nada más transparente en el mundo que esas tres mujeres solo faltaba Alanis y completaban el grupo— ¡Ha por cierto hay alguien que quiere verte! ¡Trátala bien! — le aconsejo antes de dejarlo solo.

Y allí estaba ella la persona que más necesitaba en ese momento, la única que deseaba que lo acompañara y satisfaciera todos su deseos, pero lamentablemente ella era de alguien más— Vi lo que sucedió… cómo te sientes…— estaba realmente preocupada y se sentía culpable de que su prometido haya causado eso.

—Solo es un esguince, pero no podre jugar los próximos partidos de aquí en adelante— intentado ser paciente con ella, pero no podía omitir el hecho de que era la prometida de la persona que lo había dejado con un pie malo e imposibilitándolo para jugar el campeonato.

—Debe de dolerte mucho— viendo lo inflamado que estaba su miembro.

—No más que el hecho de no poder defender el equipo junto a mis compañeros—

— ¡Si en algo te satisface piensan suspender a Touya por lo que ocurrió! ¡Ambos se propusieron ganar a todo costa y ya ves lo que sucedió pudiste haber quedado peor de lo que estas! — lo reprendió, al igual que a su prometido ambos debían dejarse de juegos de chiquillos.

— ¡Pues para que lo sepas no me satisface en nada yo estoy aquí teniendo que quedarme en una cama viendo como derrotan a mi equipo y sin poder hacer nada al respecto! ¡Acaso crees que puede satisfacerme en algo eso! —

— Yo que tu no le hablaría de ese modo a mi prometida— le aconsejo la voz que pertenecía a Touya quien presencia casi todo el griterío.

— ¿Lo que faltaba ahora bienes a burlarte de mí? — el solo hecho de verlo hacia que su sangre hirviera — ¿porque no le hacen un favor y se van a planear su boda y me dejan a mi tranquilo? —

—No tienes que ser tan cruel Paris— produciendo unas lágrimas en la oji verde. Al ver eso Touya no pudo contenerse —Anahis sal un momento por favor— le pidió.

—Pero…— preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar— ¡Sal Anahis! — Volvió a decirle pero esta vez de una manera menos amable, cosa que no le agradó mucho a parís quien vio el rostro de la rubio con tal grito— ¿Sabes que no lo hice intencionalmente verdad? — le pregunto una vez se quedaron solos.

—Como saberlo, llevas tiempo amenazándome—

— Ese no es mi estilo, puedo ganarte fácilmente y eso lo sabes, pero el hecho es que quiero disculparme— sentándose en la cama de Ascot

— ¡Tu disculparte no me hagas reír! ¡Ja ja mira como me rio! —

—"Pero mira que chiquilín" — pensó el abochornado Touya— Como digas, ambos sabemos que lo que ocurrió no fue intencional —yendo hasta la puerta— Y la apuesta sigue en pie si eso es lo que te preocupa— le recordó antes de salir…

.

.

.

Pronto fue la hora de la comida y después de saber que Yue no se iría de su casa decidió que era hora de bajar a almorzar, como en pocas ocasiones la casa estaba tan cayada que podía llegar a escuchar sus propios pensamientos además del ruido de su estómago por no comer todo lo que Yue le había preparado, a pesar de tratarse de su propia casa se sentía una extraña en ella, todo ese silencio le parecía tan raro que no soportaba la idea de estar sola en ese enorme lugar, al llegar a la cocina, Yue estaba preparando todo en una canasta al parecer no comerían allí —Veo que preparas comida…¿iras a algún lugar? — la sola idea de quedarse sola la llenaba de terror.

El no volteo a verla solo se dedicó a guardar el resto de las cosas— Tus padres nos esperan en el spa, prepara todo lo necesario son dos horas de viaje— terminando su quehacer.

—Mis padres… ¿llamaron? No escuche el teléfono —tomando el de la cocina— que extraño no tiene tomo— dejándolo y yendo a tomar el del living— este tampoco lo tiene — echándole un vistazo a la conexión logro encontrar el problemas— estaban desconectados…— volviendo a hacerlo, apenas lo hizo el empezó a sonar como loco, sin fijarse de quien se trataba solo atino a responder— ¿hola? —

— ¡Hola, Marina eres tú!... — llegando solo a perturbar su tranquilidad era él — ¡Soy yo Clef no me cortes por favor, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte! — Sin darse cuenta una vez más su rostro estaba repleto de lágrimas que caían en picada al suelo —…Clef…— logro articular cuando

Yue le arrebato el aparato después de escuchar de quien se trataba solo atino a colgarle sin nada que decir— Ya está — viendo con algo de pena se veía tan vulnerable que daban ganas de acobijarla y protegerla de todo lo malo que pudiera pasarle — ¿estás bien? — el verla allí parada con la cabeza gacha, solo se acercó a ella y la abrazo tiernamente mientras ella le correspondía el detalle, se aferró a él con tal dulzura y a la vez necesidad que podría jurarse estaban más cerca que nunca el uno del otro, después de unos minutos que ambas hubieran preferido fueran eternos era la hora de separarse— Él debe de venir hacia aquí— le dijo.

—No quiero verlo, por favor vámonos de aquí Yue— ocultando su rostro sobre la camisa de su superior— Está bien— fue lo que esperaba escuchar, cuando se dio cuenta de ello ya se encontraban en su automóvil camino a las afueras de la cuidad, la mitad del viaje ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna, hasta que Yue detuvo el carro a un lado de la carretera— Nos detendremos para comer algo — le informo tomando la canasta del asiento trasero del coche— ¡espera no tengo zapatos para este tipo de terreno! — intentando alcanzarlo pero los tacones que llevaba puestos no le ayudaban en nada, cuando llegaron a una pendiente no tuvo más remedio que esperarla y ayudarla a bajar, podía ser tonto pero el solo rose de sus manos producía una electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos, pero ambos lo disimulaban muy bien, llegando a la parte baja pudieron encontrar un hermoso lago que rodeaba una cabaña en el ala norte de este— este lugar es hermoso…—pensó con solo admirarlo.

— Ven almorzaremos a un lado del lago— le dijo soltándola de la mano mientras se proponía preparar el almuerzo, en tan solo unos segundos el mantel que había llevado se encontraba repleto de comida de toda clase dejándola sorprendida por las cualidades gastronómicas de su superior— ¡Vaya esto llenaría a todo un cuartel de bomberos! — Bromeo con uno de sus típicos comentarios— No sabía que comías exactamente así que prepare un como de todo— le contesto fríamente.

— No sabía que cocinaras…— tomando un pequeño pastelillo— esto esta delicioso— pensó en voz alta— ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar? "¡mendigo condenado todo le sale delicioso y a mí no me sale ni un huevo frito!"—

— Fue Yukito quien me enseño, vivimos mucho tiempo en Berlín queríamos ser independientes y no tenías para pagar de servicio doméstico, tuvimos que aprender a hacer las cosa por nuestros propios medios— tomando algo de comida.

— ¡Suena lógico muchos dicen que los hombres son mejores que las mujeres cuando se trata de cocinar! Ayer comí una pasta deli…— al recordar quien la había preparado quiso volver a morir.

— ¿Deliciosa y te la cocino el verdad? — Intentando tener cautela mientras ella asentía — ¿qué piensas hacer? Tarde o temprano debes de enfrentarte a ambos—

—La verdad no lo sé, estoy muy dolida, Clef debió decirme que fue el antiguo novio de Presea, muchas veces la vi sufriendo por ese amor que por alguna extraña razón la abandono y jamás me percate de quien se trataba, me siento culpable por haberle hecho eso a una amiga— recargando su pecho sobre sus rodillas, estaba cansada de llorar y ya no quería hacerlo más, era la primera vez que se confesaba con él.

—Si de algo te sirve, no creo que hayas sido la causante del rompimiento de Clef y Presea, ella era una persona muy celosa y quería controlar cada paso de Clef, el finalmente se cansó y la dejo— le explico fríamente.

— ¿Pero cómo pueden ser tan fríos, ellos debieron de pasar por mucho y todo eso acaso no valió nada al momento de terminar la relación, acaso es me canse de ti y debemos separarnos? ¡Porque los hombres tienes que ser personas tan frías! Porque no tienen en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás porque Clef no tomo en cuenta el hecho de que Presea se entregó a él por amor al igual que…— dándose cuenta de lo que iba a confesarle.

—Acaso tu… y Clef…— esperando una respuesta negativa pero era todo lo contrario ella asentía con algo de pena y dolor a la vez, no lo podía creer, en su mente no cavia la falta de Clef al tener relaciones con una alumna y mucho menos con una menos, ella ya no era inocente y pura como siempre la vio, ya le pertenecía a otro.

—Fue ayer antes de que nos encontráramos con Presea y ella me atacara— le revelo penosamente…

.

.

.

* * *

_**Bueno bueno ya me había perdido por mucho tiempo en esta historia de pronto la inspiración volvió y aproveche mi último día de descaso del trabajo! Je je je ¡Dos semanas después la inspiración se volvió a perder y aquí me tienen de nuevo, como ven este cap no estuvo tan movido como el anterior pero este respiro no durara por mucho tiempo se los aseguro!**_

_**Como siempre les agradesco a todas aquellas personitas que se toman su tiempo para pasar por esta historia y dejar sus reviews e i mails,**_

_**ying-yang22: Como vez un poquito de calma para nuestros personajes y un poco mas de Yuemi! Je je je ¡Espero te guste!**_

_**Stern-Rosenkreuz: No hubo nada de clemi pero si algo de acción ja !**_

_**Hayami!: gracias por tus mails! Te los agradezco mucho y se que te agradara este Yuemi!**_

_**Ku de Cefiro: No piense antes de tiempo como ves al final nada ocurrió ja ja ja,**_

_**ascella star: Si Lucy se enterara de lo que sucedió pero no en este cap. si mas adelante y a mi también me gusta el Yuemi! Ja ja ja espero que mas clemis no me maten!.**_

_**Xulder 2012: ¡Amigacha! Si qué horror que te pase eso justo después de tu gran noche pero por suerte llego el papi rico de Yue para salvarla! Ja ja jay Touya ya ves que no fue adrede, falta saldar la interna entre esos dos.**_

_**Lini.02: Si Presea esta mas deschavetada de lo que creen y otra personas más también! No comas ansias todo se arreglara muy pronto!**_

_**Digressesgirl92: que bueno que te gusto el cap pasado espero que no te duermas con este! TKM!**_

_**MIdori: No te comas las uñas pronto habrá un Aguila/Lucy! Y mas de Clemi!**_

_**JesicaCefiro: ja ja ja Si yo ya planee el encuentro entre esos tres solo dame algo de tiempo pasa que en un mes o dos lo sabran ja ja ja y haber quien lucha por el amor!**_

_**Sakurangie: hola desde hace tiempo que no se de ti! Me alegra que hayas vuelta a la historia, aquí tienes algo mas de Yuemi!**_

_**Vaya por fin termine de responder todos sus comentarios las quiero un montos chicas y perdón y hay algún chico por allí ja ja ja. Gracias por ponerme como autor favorito, alerta historia o historia favorita ascella star, SakuroCefiro y Xulder. Como Siempre espero renovar lo más pronto posible y espero no tardar otros tres meses, pero no quiero que piense que me he olvidado de mi historia, no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar y creen que esta historia tendrá un final. ¡Bienvenidas Reviews, mails y criticas constructivas! ¡No se olviden!**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Exitos!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Mia.**_

_**P/D: no se pierdan el próxima cap! Se viene el encuentro entre Marina y Clef,.la reacción de Yue y la de Presea! Ja ja ja Pronostica que estará movido! Je je je.**_


	26. Chapter 26

.

.

**Capítulo 26**

.

.

.

— ¡Iniciamos en tres…dos…uno… Acción! — el ayudante del director daba la orden para iniciar la transmisión del noticiero estudiantil, pronto la imagen de Aruka se divisó por todas las pantallas esparcidas a lo largo de la universidad—Una vez más buenas tardes a todos los estudiantes y deportistas que habitan el campus universitario, les deseamos muchas felicidades a los representantes de las Universidades de Osaka por llevarse los primero puestos en Sumo y a la Universidad Shion por ganarse el podio en Kung Fu, les recordamos que esta tarde iniciaran las competiciones de natación —mostrando imágenes de las competiciones del año anterior— voleibol—plasmándose a unas atractivas Caldina y Alanis completando excelentes saques— ¡Continuando con partidos de beisbol y jockey, como siempre no se olviden que lo importante no es ganar sino competir! ¡Saludos a todos y nos veremos en la próxima transmisión! —

— ¡Y corte! — las cámaras dejaron de transmitir, era señal de que era hora de trabajar, apenas se apagaron las luces del estudio la efusiva Caldina salió en busca del director de escena—Oh Águila sabía que no me defraudarías, esas imágenes mías y de Alanis realmente nos hacen justicia!— estrechándolo entre sus brazos— He Caldina… creo que Águila no puede respirar— le recordó una pequeña pelirroja al ver que su amigo se ponía azul con su rostro en el busto de la morena— ¡Oh discúlpame querido! Sabes lo cariñosa que puedo llegar a ser—soltándolo poco antes de que el albino de desmayada por la hipoxia.

—Cierta… ciertamente eso es cierto… Caldina— intentando tomar algo de aire con cada respiración— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Le pregunto una preocupada Lucy— Nada que un analgésico no pueda solucionar— le sonrió guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña.

—Y cómo olvidarlo fuiste la comidilla de todos en el desayuno de esta mañana Águila, dime que te ocurrió tu nunca sueles beber de esa forma— lo regaño Caldina.

—Solo fue un error de cálculos, con Alanis estábamos tan ensimismados que perdimos las cuentas de las copas que llevábamos encima— volteando a ver a Lucy mientras esta se ruborizo al percibir esa penetrante mirada sobre ella— Creo que si no hubiera sido por una feliz pareja Alanis y yo hubiéramos terminado en un hospital—

— ¡Oh no digas esas cosas tan malas, gracias a dios Latís los trajo a ambos sanos y salvos! —

—Yo no diría que hayan estado muy sanos Caldina— bromeo Lucy intentando disolver su propia tensión, mientras ambos sonrieron ante la aclaración y Aruka iba en busca de su amigo— ¿Águila crees que podríamos empezar con la filmación del comercial? ¡Ha que tal chicas! —

— ¡Que tal Aruka! — Al unísono— ¡Felicidades Aruka te veías bellísima en las imágenes! — La felicito Caldina— ¡Bueno todo es gracias a que tenemos un excelente director y logra captar los mejores ángulos de nosotras! — Colocando su mano sobre el hombro del albino de una manera muy sugerente algo que no le agradó mucho a la pelirroja—En un momento estaré listo, pero porque no vas a maquillarte recuerda que usaremos luces diferentes y pueden notarse las imperfecciones—

— ¡Imperfecciones! Está bien, volveré en unos minutos— casi huyendo despavorida hacia la sala de maquillistas —Bueno creo que no le conocía lo vanidosa— comento Caldina— Y no sabes cuento puede llegar a serlo— agregando una cámara que tenía en la mano—Saben estoy haciendo audiciones para la imagen de las Olimpiadas del próximo año me dejan tomarles unas Imágenes? — Acercando la lente de la cámara a su rostro y enfocando a sus amigas— ¡Oh por supuesto! — haciendo toda clase de poses a la cámara mientras una tímida Lucy se escondía tras una columna cercana—Realmente eres una bella mujer Caldina no hace falta que hagas todas esa caras— le aconsejo mientras sacaba varias fotografías de la morena, poco después se percató de que faltaba la "novia de su mejor amigo" — ¿qué ocurre Lucy, no me digas que le tienes miedo a la cámara? —

—No— negando con el rostro— No es eso, es que nunca salgo bien en las fotografías que me toman, por alguna razón siempre me muevo o de plano no salo bien en las imágenes—

—Tonteras tienes los ojos más bellos que haya visto nunca—

— ¿Que mis ojos son bellos? —Sorprendida por el comentario de Águila—"Como quisiera que Latís me dijera esa clase de cosas" —

— ¡Por supuesto querida! Sencillamente uno de tus mayores atractivos son esos hermosos ojos de fuego que te gastas— agrego Caldina— ¡Y créeme que si te lo dice un joven tan apuesto como nuestro Águila no es solo un simple cumplido! — guiñándole a la pelirroja…

.

.

.

Tras la revelación de su joven estudiante Yue sentía que lo invadía una intensa furia que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento, terminaron de comer cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, y el resto del viaje continuaron en silencio—"es mi imaginación o subió la velocidad del coche" "Tonta Marina como fuiste a revelarle algo tan íntimo a una persona como Yue de seguro se lo contaría a mis padres" "…No… Yue no es de esa clase de persona" — lo cierto es que no sabía qué clase de persona era Yue, apenas hace solo unos meses que lo conocía y no habían intercambiado palabras más que para discutir, pero ese mismo día estaba descubriendo otra faceta de su rígido profesor de química, la del hombre amable y sensible que ni siquiera la crítico al enterarse de su penoso debut amoroso, todo lo contrario había sabido escucharla y entenderla.

—"Por dentro es un hombre muy sensible" — percatándose de lo que acababa de pasar por su mente, se sacudió la cabeza ante tal idea de considerar un hombre sensible al tipo más frio, rígido y poco amable que haya conocido—Que te ocurre, porque me miras de esa manera y sacudes tu cabeza— rompió su abrumado pensamiento de repente— No… no me pasa nada— se apresuró a aclararle pero estaba de un color carmesí que poco le creyó Yue— Pues tu rostro no dice lo mismo— sin sacar la mirada del camino—"piensa algo y pronto" Me preguntaba si no tenías muchas ocupaciones para esta tarde, como tú siempre estás tan ocupado, entre tus ánodos y tus cátodos— haciéndose la chistosa

—Créeme que tengo un sentido del humor mucho más amplio que el tuyo, niñita insolente— intentado no perder la paciencia.

—Grosero— al parecer su breve platica hizo que el viaje se amenizara ya que no tardaron más tiempo en llegar, en cuanto Yue estaciono su coche el valet parking se lo llevo a la cochera, les dieron la bienvenida con unas bebidas y algunos aperitivos—Bienvenidos, esperamos que su estadía les sea placentera— empezó la anfitriona a la entrada del spa— si lo desean pueden pasar por la derecha hacia la recepción tenemos las mejores habitación para los jóvenes matrimonios como ustedes—parecía que los habían agarrado de sorpresa ya que escupieron al unísono sus bebidas.

— ¡No estamos casados!— estableció Yue — ¿Ah no? — La cara de espanto de la recepcionista podría ser digna de las películas de horror— ¡No pero estoy segura de que pronto se nos dará el milagro! — La vos de Yaquelin por detrás de la pareja término de incomodarlos—No comiences madre— con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Ho Yue no te molestes o no es cierto que tú y Marina harían una linda pareja? —

—Yaquelin ya deja a los muchachos en paz, apenas llegaron y ya los estas atosigando con tus ocurrencias— intervino John que llegaba junto con los padres de Marina y Nani por detrás— "Así que aquí se habían metido todos" — mirando de manera inquisitiva a su familia.

—Lo siento hija intentamos llamarte pero nunca acudiste a nuestras llamadas—le aclaro su madre—Supongo que deben estar exhaustos por el viaje, que les parece si se refrescan a un lado de la piscina, nosotras nos dirigíamos a la sala de masajes—

—Creo que yo prefiero ir con ustedes— se adelantó la peli azul hacia su madre, de una u otra manera no quería seguir conviviendo con Yue—Perfecto mientras las mujeres tienen su tarde de chicas los hombres nos dedicaremos a contemplar a las bellas jovencitas en la piscina— bromeo Jhon al momento que su esposa le enviaba una mirada amenazadora.

— ¡No quieras hacerte el gracioso Jhon! ¡Puedo asegurar que Albert solo tiene ojos para Marian! ¡Y si buscas el apoyo de nuestro Yue déjame decirte que él será el último en apoyarte en tus ocurrencias! ¡Además con una niña tan bonita como Marina no creo que otra niña llegue a llamar su atención! — Dejando a su esposo con cara de puchero, a los señores Ryuzaki tomados de la mano como dos jóvenes de 15 años y a Yue y Marina rojos del coraje y la vergüenza— ¡Porque no dejas de decir esas tonterías…!— intentando no desatar su furia contra su madre…

.

.

.

Splaassshhhh! El sonido de las competidoras atravesando la brecha del agua daba señal de que las competiciones de natación habían iniciado, la alberca tenia los 50 metros reglamentarios convirtiéndola en una de las más amplias de Tokio, luego de horas de insistencia de Esmeralda y Caldina finalmente Paris accedió a salir de su habitación, con la condición de que lo dejaran tranquilo el resto de la noche, en las bancas ya se encontraban Lucy y Anahis que le sonrió en cuento lo vio subir (como pudo cojeando, saltando¬_¬ con el mayor de los cuidados) pero él no le respondió, aún seguía muy dolido con su prometido, tomo asiento junto a Tata y Tatra (una fila por arriba de Lucy y Anahis)que observaban animadamente las carreras —¿Es mi impresión o Paris continua molesto por lo de su pie? — pregunto Lucy con la mayor de las inocencias.

— mmm comienzo a sospechar que es algo hacia mi… — Sentencio Anahis con algo de molestia—Sabes Touya me aseguro que lo que ocurrió en el partido solo fue un accidente— le comentaba a Lucy quien estaba entre escucharla y seguir con atención la carrera de nado, peor en ese momento solo quiso molestar a su peli verde amigo— Mmm yo también creo que fue un accidente— le respondió la pelirroja—¡Lo malo es cuando ciertas personas con poco razonamiento no logran entender que fue un penoso accidente, Touya no lastimaría a nadie intencionalmente!—

— ¡Muuaaajajajajajajaja!— La sarcástica y tétrica risa de Paris se hizo escuchar por detrás de las jovencitas— ¡Pero qué cosas dices Caldina, hay amiga tu nunca cambias!— pero Lucy y Anahis no voltearon a ver como Caldina miraba a Paris con cara de "¿qué fue lo que dije?" pronto la primer carrera había finalizado y su vieja amiga "Merle" había hecho uno de las mejores tiempos en 200 metros —¡Que tal preciosa! — La vos del futbolista no se hizo esperar más, ya que coqueteaba descaradamente con una de las concursantes— "Y este loco a quien le grita" — se preguntó la rubia observando con disimulo a las competidoras a allí esta ella —"Merle" —quien se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos y tomaba asiento en el regazo de su amigo—¡Que tal querido! ¡Chicas como han estado hace tiempo que no me tomo un momento para conversar con todas ustedes! — era una jovencita de la misma edad de Paris de cabellos corto, lacio y de color castaño oscuro, de tez blanca y una figura bien trabajada producto de su entrenamiento como nadadora— ¡Que tal Merle pues cuando quieras las puertas de nuestro cuarto estarán abiertas para cuando lo desees! — Le respondió la peli rosa con entusiasmo—"ella está sentada en su…"— meditaba la estudiante de economía sintiendo un inmenso coraje, ocultando su mirada tras su abundante flequillo.

— ¡Merle la pierna de Paris no esta bien! — quiso regañarla Esmeralda pero Paris se lo impidió— No te preocupes por esas cosa, estas sentada sobre mi pierna buena— guiñándole un ojo a la morocha mientras la tomaba de la cintura— ¡Además soy un hombre libre y toda chamacona hermosa que quiera acurrucarse en mi regazo será bienvenida! — Festejo sabiendo que era una fuerte indirecta para su dulce rubia—Vaya Paris ni en los peores momento cambiara—comento Tatra— Es un libertino— sentencio avergonzada por el comportamiento de su amigo—Pues yo creo que eso un Juan de Marco— dijo Tata volteando a ver hacia la entrada y divisando a un apuesto y alto joven—Oh Anahis creo que tu prometido acaba de llegar— le indico a la rubia.

—"¿Genial que acaso voy a cruzármelo donde quiera que vaya?" —pensó el peliverde advirtiendo como Anahis volteaba a ver a su prometido.

—"Son Touya y…"— sintiendo cierta calidez al ver al joven que acompañaba a su prometido, el mismo que siempre se presentaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, era dulce, culto y perspicaz, sencillo y caballero, todo lo que en una loca ocasión junto a Marina y Lucy describieron al "Hombre Ideal".

.

.

.

— ¡Oh esto sí que es vida! — festejaba Yaquelin son el rostro cubierto por una mascarilla de algas y dos pepinos en los ojos, que junto a la madre de Marina hacían un conjunto perfecto en una tina de barro mineral, por su parte Marina no pudo disfrutar de ninguna de todas las atenciones que el hotel brindaba así que decidió volver cambiarse y salir a tomar aire sentándose a un borde de la piscina, pronto los buenos y malos recuerdo volvieron a su mente pero ya no quería derramar más lágrimas, solo atino a dar un profundo suspiro mientras su reflejo se perdía en la cristalina agua de la piscina— Me parece que ese suspiro se debe a algo más que al aburrimiento — la vos de una vieja y sabia anciana la saco de sus cavilaciones—¡Nani, pensé que estarías disfrutando de una deliciosa tina de barros minerales! — poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Definitivamente ya estoy vieja para ese tipo de cosas, no creo que mi rostro empapado de puré de pepinos y que me envuelvan el cuerpo en ese film que mejor lo usan para la cocina, me saque todos estos años que llevo encima— especulaba su Nana— Pero que me dices de ti, siempre te agradaron ese tipo de cosas y más aún cuando se trata de unos revitalizantes masajes como tu sueles llamarlos— Simplemente no estoy del humor suficiente Nani— intento ocultar su dolor— ¡Tonterías! ¡Yo no me trago ese tipo de cosas, quizá a tus padres si puedas engañarlos jovencitas pero no a mí que te conozco como a la palma de mi mano! —

—Nani…yo…— Apenándose por haber sido descubierta— Sera mejor que me conduzcas a esa banca de allí— indicando una a unos pocos metros de ellas— Y de paso me platicas lo que te atormenta— mientras la oji celeste ayudaba a su vieja Nana a tomar siento— ¿Y bien ya has decidido por dónde comenzaras? —mirando fijamente a su pequeña niña (para ella Marina siempre lo será : ) ) — ¿Se trata de un joven verdad? —

— ¿Como…?— sorprendida por haber sido descubierta — Veras los años no vienen solos y se aprende muchísimo con el tiempo— le respondió más calmada— Puedes confiar en mí, tal vez no tenga mucha experiencia en asuntos amorosos pero algún consejo te puedo llegar a obsequiar—

Tal vez fue la manera en la que le hablo o la necesidad de abrirse con alguien cercano, que inicio su revelación (claro omitiendo algunas partes) —Nani desde hace tiempo salgo con un chico que conocí en la universidad—

— ¿Y es guapo? — No pudo evitar preguntar la zagas anciana— Es el chico más apuesto que jamás conocí Nani— un poco sonrojada por su manera de hablarle a la vieja— ¿Y cómo es? Perdona la curiosidad pero al menos quiero saber las características del apuesto joven que logro conquistar tu corazón—

—Veras él es… joven, educado, paciente, una persona muy tranquila… no suele sonreír mucho pero cuando lo hace tiene la sonrisa más tierna del mundo, (omitiendo lo de varonil, fornido y bien dotado o_O) —sin advertir que su compañía sacaba sus propias conclusiones y observaba a cierto joven al otro lado de la piscina — por cómo me hablas de él puedo suponer que estas muy enamorada ni niña— dejando a la peli azul roja como un tomate—Pero bueno veo que te incomoda, entonces dirijámonos al meollo del asunto ¿qué ocurrió entre tú y ese apuesto joven? —

—El… él me engaño…—respondió tajantemente— ¿Pero como pudo ser posible con quién? —Respondió indignada — No ese tipo de engaño Nani, veras… él me oculto la verdad, él era el novio de una de mis amigas de la universidad, siempre la vi llorar por aquel joven que la dejo, claro que por lo que ella misma me comentaba mucha de la culpa de su ruptura era de ella, pero yo jamás pensé que ese hombre por el que tanto sufría ella, en realidad estaba a mi lado, él sabía que éramos amigas y muy cercanas, como pudo haberme ocultado algo tan importante! — a regañadientes.

—Ya veo—meditando un poco— ¿y que hubieras hecho tu si él te confesara que era la antigua pareja de tu amiga? —

—Yo… yo jamás me hubiera acercado a él, cuando ella nos descubrió me sentí la persona más miserable del mundo, se solo me pedía que lo perdonada, no permitió que ella me tocara y le repetía que lo de ellos había terminado haca tiempo—

—Ya lo ves allí tienes la respuesta mi niña, no sé a ciencia cierta cómo se dieron las cosas pero puedo suponer que esa fue la razón por la cual él no te confeso que había sido el antiguo novia de tu amiga, él debe quererte demasiado y el amor lo llevo a realizar esa locura, a veces lo hombres al igual que las mujeres cayán por amor, y si realmente lo quieres como yo deduzco sé que no serás una niña tonta e inmadura que perderá al joven que ama por una simple equivocación— le explicaba la anciana—ahora te pregunto ¿lo quieres tanto como para perdonarle ese pequeño error? —

—Yo…— y de pronto todo se aclaró— Lo quiero… lo amo Nani— finalmente lo había aceptado— Muy bien ahora te recomiendo que no pierdas más el tiempo y hagas las paces con él, y sobre todo con ella, créeme que si realmente es tu amiga lo entenderá—dándole una nueva visión de las cosas a la hija de sus patrones.

— ¡Sabes Nani eres la persona más sabia que jamás haya conocido! —

— ¡Créeme que aún me falta mucho que aprender, pero hago lo que puedo! —le contesto alegremente la vieja (con todo respeto: p) — ¡Y vamos que esperas, ve por el hombre que amas! — La animo— ¡Eso hare Nani! ¡Deséame suerte! —

— ¡No la necesitaras tengo el presentimiento de que él te ama tanto como tú a él! — le dijo despidiéndose de la peli azul, mientras veía como su niña se dirigía al estacionamiento del centro turístico—Pero ni niña… el joven Yue está del otro lado— se dijo una vez sola…

—Transporte…trasporte…— se decía la peli azul divagando por entre los coches— como lograre regresar a Tokio si no tengo como volver— se dijo al momento que vio a lo lejos un ómnibus con un letrero que decía "destino Tokio" — ¡Eso es! — Estuvo a punto de correr para alcanzar el autobús pero alguien la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo y la obligo a regresar— ¡A donde crees que vas! — La vos de su superior no hizo otra cosa más que desesperarla— ¡Suéltame tengo que volver a Tokio! —intentado deshacerse del agarre.

— ¡Como puede ser que vayas tras de él así como así! — le reprocho

— ¡No me importa lo que me digas Yue volveré a Tokio cueste lo que me cueste, quiero a Clef y sé que él también siente lo mismo por mí, ni tu ni nadie me impedirá estar a su lado! — Esta era la primera vez que Marina se mostraba tan desafiante ante Yue, él al mismo tiempo estaba perplejo por la voluntad que mostraba tener su joven estudiante, solo atino a abrir la puerta de su coche— Metete, yo mismo te llevare…

.

.

.

Hacia solo unas pocas horas de que habían acabado los partidos de voleibol, a pesar de que Caldina y Alanis tuvieron que esforzase de manera sobre humana, lograron vencer en tres de cuatro partidos que se dieron en aquella tarde, al parecer los organizadores no querían retrasarse a cuanto al calendario se trataba, al día siguiente competirían lo equipos de esgrima, arquería y tenis— Mañana competirán Clef y el terco de Yue y no he visto practicar a ninguno de esos dos desde el otro día— le comento Caldina a su morena amiga quien la acompañaba— Mmm pues no creo que estén del otro desaprovechando el tiempo Caldina— le respondió la mayor de las hermanas árabes, junto a Alanis

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Tatra? —Sorprendida por el comentario de la cobriza mujer quien observo que Alanis la autorizaba antes de continuar— Veras mientras ustedes participaban yo aproveche y me senté junto a las hermanas Tetsuko y pues…— dudando un poco.

— ¿Y bien que Tatra? — un poco impaciente pero el rostro de sus amigas la hicieron preocupar— Chicas me preocupan, no me digan que creyeron lo que ese par de chismosas les dijeron— deteniéndose a enfrentar a sus amigas— Bien, veras Caldina, ellas me contaron que ayer por la noche además del espectáculo que dio Águila frente a todos esta madrugada, poco antes Presea sorprendió a Clef no su…novia— estaba algo dubitativa pero finalmente lo había dicho— Oh por dios me imagino el escándalo que se debe de haber armado, conociendo lo impulsiva de Presea asumo que debió de haber armado un gran alboroto— dedujo la diseñadora gráfica.

—Pero eso no es todo— agrego Alanis quien al parecer ya había sido puesta al tanto— No sabes de quien se trata— como si de alguna mágica manera hubiera invocado su teléfono móvil— ¿Hola? — Contesto escuchando un sórdido llanto de fondo— ¿Hola quien habla?

— ¡Hola Alanis, soy Sierra tienes que venir a nuestro cuarto lo cuanto antes, tenemos un código rojo! — La hermana gemela de Presea daba la vos de alerta— Si Caldina y Tatra están contigo avísales, Esmeralda y Tata ya están aquí— con la vos más seria que nunca— Está bien, pero dime que ocurre…— había sido inútil Sierra ya había cortado la llamada. —Chicas debemos de ir al cuarto de Presea…— no tardaron mucho en llegar ya que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de su edificio, apenas abrieron la puerta encontraron a Presea hecha un mar de lágrimas sostenida por Esmeralda y Sierra— Que bueno que llegan— les dijo Tata desde su lugar y con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Por dios parece como si un huracán paso por esta habitación! — Comento Caldina al ver el estado del cuarto— ¿Oh Presea pero que fue lo que te sucedió? — acercándose a la rubia— ¡Caldina, me dejo por ella! ¡Por ella Caldina! — Arrimándose a llorar en el regazo de la morena— ¿Por ella? No comprendo…—volteando a ver a sus Sierra y Tata quienes negaron con el rostro—Ha dicho eso desde que la encontramos hace una hora— respondió Tata, mientras la puerta se habría de repente — Que tal chic…— eran la inocente Lucy junto a Anahis quienes se percataron de la situación— ¡Presea! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió? — Pregunto preocupada pero Alanis le evito avanzar más —Pero…— sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga quien le negaba pacientemente.

—¡Pero hermana no comprendemos a quien te refieres acláranoslo por favor! — le rogo Sierra— ¡¿Quieren saber por quién me dejo Clef?! ¡Quien fue la culpable de nuestro rompimiento! ¡Pues fue su amiga! — Indicando de manera despectiva a Lucy y Anahis mientras todas menos Tatra y Alanis se sorprendieron por la acusación— Presea… nosotras no…— esta vez era Anahis quien quería aclarar las cosas.

— ¡No quieran engañarnos son las mejores amigas de Marina no puede ser posible que no lo hayan sabido! — Volvió a culparlas— ¡Nosotras les brindamos nuestra ayuda, nos hicimos sus amigas y vean como nos han pagado! — causando el malestar de todas las demás, no podían concebir que Clef y Marina se hayan enamorado en tales circunstancias— Calma Presea no acuses sin tener la pruebas suficientes— le advirtió Esmeralda— No intentes culpar a los demás por la falta que cae sobre uno mismo, tú mismo nos hablaste sobre la crisis por la que tú y Clef pasaban desde hace tiempo, no justifico a Clef, pero no creo que haya sido la intención de Marina de quitarle el novio a una amiga, simplemente no la veo esa clase de persona— Esmeralda podía ser la más buena y generosa del grupo pero lograba colocar las cartas sobre la mesa cuando se requerían, mientras todas tenían la cabeza que les daba vueltas—"!Esa niña, como fue capaz de involucrarse con un superior, me pregunto que dirá Ascot cuando de enteres que su adorada Marinita traiciono a una de nosotras por un hombre!" —Derivo Tata.

—"Marina nunca nos dijo de quien se trataba" — se dijo Anahis.

—"Que imbécil de Clef, mira me meterse con una de nosotras" — Alanis estaba que echaba chispas.

—"Oh por dios como haremos entender a Presea que todo termino, el aferrarse a un viejo amor no lleva a nada bueno" — pensó Tatra.

—"Presea está sufriendo demasiado por Clef" — empezando a detestar al ex novio de su hermana—"¡Maldito Clef te hare pagar por todo esto!" — sentencio Sierra.

—"Las atenciones en clases… las miradas… sus gestos…como no lo advertí antes" — se reprochaba Lucy, con una Presea más que demolida por amor—Todo fue culpa de esa niñita, si ella no se hubiera interpuesto entre nosotros, nada de esto estuviera pasando en este momento — volvió a culpar Presea.

— ¡Te equivocas Presea, ella no tuvo nada que ver! — el "causante" de todo ese sufrimiento y remordimiento se hizo presente entre el mar de mujeres—Clef…— logro divisar Esmeralda con cara de "este no el mejor momento idiota" mientras ninguna otra se animaba a decir palabra alguna, Sierra era la más cercana a él en ese momento y se aproximó a Clef en forma peligrosa, no le dijo ni una sola palabra solo un estrepitoso PAAAFFFF! Corto el tenso silencio que se presentó en ese momento—Sierra yo…— sin advertir que una indignada Tatra se acercaba hacia él —Tatra… espera…PAFF!— había recibido un cachetazo que logro voltearle la cara de la más gentil del grupo, no se dio cuenta cuando Alanis se presentó ante él y —¡PAAAFFF!— una bofetada sin previo aviso, el rostro verdaderamente le ardía por tal golpiza y sin hablar de lo acalorado que estaba— Ho no Tata … por fav…— rogo antes de soportar un terrible ¡PUMM!, sin duda Tata le había dado la peor y más dolorosa pañetada en el rostro (más precisamente en la nariz) que haya sufrido antes—Has! ¡Eso sí que duele! — renegó por no poder tolerar el dolor.

— ¡Te lo mereces!— fueron las únicas palabras de la campeona de Judo, —Clef—pronto la cálida vos de Caldina lo saco de su intenso dolor— ¿Oh Caldina tú también? — pregunto con algo de frustración, a lo que la morena solo atino a sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo para ofrecérselo, ya que el derramamiento de sangre no se hizo esperar—Oh Clef… porque no lo dijiste antes, de otra manera nada de esto estaría pasando— le hablo de la manera más comprensiva que pudo, consideraba a los tres grandes amigos y debía ser imparcial.

— De todo lo que he escuchado el día de hoy has sido la más amable Caldina— intentado poner una mueca pero no venía al caso—Te mereces eso y más! — los aturdida vos de Presea se volvió a escuchar—Aunque no lo crean he venido a solucionar… más bien a aclarar las cosas…— haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar del dolor que le producía su tabique destrozado— Que me vas a decir, que me dejaste con esa niña, por una persona que yo consideraba mi amiga! (mentira ¬¬ si apenas la tenía como conocida) O vas a confesar que se interpuso entre nosotros y arruino nuestra relación, de seguro solo para divertirse contigo!— se podía sentir el odio en la vos de la rubia —Ella nunca te amara como lo hago yo! —

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —la última que faltaba en ese triángulo (o ¿circulo?) amoroso, era ella la peli azul que sufrían tanto como Presea por esa situación, de pronto la ira y furia de la rubia se incrementaron de solo sentir su presencia y estuvo a un paso de atacarla con todas sus armas pero Alanis y Esmeralda la detuvieron, estaba que echaba rayos del rencor—Marina…— se escuchó la apenada vos de Clef al ver.

— ¡Clef que te sucedió! — le sonsaco con el corazón repleto de preocupación, le preocupo verlo en ese estado, quería perdonarlo, abrazarlo y curar todas sus heridas pero ese no era el momento ni la situación, era hora de aclarar las cosas y luchar por su amor…

.

* * *

_**¡Primero que nada perdón! ¡ Perdón! ¡ Perdón!**_

_**Sé qué hace más de un año y un mes que no actualizo esta historia, y sigo firme en mis palabras de no dejar mis historia inconclusas, (a pesar de que pasen los años ¬¬ ) Lo sé no es graciosos pero prometo terminarlas, no las he olvidado. Son las tres de la mañana y no quiero dejar ir la inspiración "¡Que se perdió un buen tiempo!" Sin que me haya dejado este cap. **_

_**Déjenme decirle que me he quedado corta, se que prometí las reacciones de Yue y Presea pero el cap. se estaba alargando muchísimo, créanme que no quería cortar el encuentro entre Clef y Marina pero creo que dejo bastante material para escribir el próximo cap! ¡OH SANTA INSPIRACION NO ME ABANDONES EN ESTOS MOMENTOS! Jajajaja Aquí unas cuantas respuestas a sus reviews:**_

_**Digressesgirl92: Olí creo que hice sufrir aunque sea un poco a los cuatro en este cap, como ves Marina esta desidia a pelear por su amor, se merecen estar juntos, lo malo es que no me atreví a escribir un poco de Yuemi,(ya sabes del cual) no con el estado anímico de Marina, con respecto a Latís, pronto se animara a aclarar sus sentimientos solo espero no lastimar a nadie! Jejeje Y Touya no apareció tanto en este cap pero escribiré algo para el próximo!**_

_**Hayami: ¡Hola Amiga Yuemi! Je je je espero que este cap. haya sido digno de la larga espera, finalmente mi pobre Yue tuvo que bajar la cabeza y ayudar a Marina a reencontrarse con su amor Clefito jejeje Pero no temas esta historia aún no ha terminado y Yue no se quedara pasivo con lo que Clef le hizo a Marina! Wajajajaja!**_

_**Ying-yang22: ¡Espero te guste este pequeño cap! ¡Las seguidoras del Yuemi vamos aumentando en número! Je je je**_

_**Sakurangie: Tranquila aun no es el momento, además si aviento a Yue a los brazos de mi peli azul así como así no sería Yue, yo creo que a el le gustaría darse a rogar un poco mas! Je je je ;) Yo creo que Lucy ya tiene a su otro galán quien le tire las galgos a ver con quien hago quedar a ese otro circulo jajajaja ¿Sugerencias?.**_

_**LiNi.02: Lini vieja amiga te extraño mucho! Y si todo estará un poquito enredado hasta el gran final jejejeje y habrá muchos desenlaces inesperados, por hay se me da la locura y termino dejando a Anahis con Aguila, A Lucy con Touya y Marina con Yukito, te lo imaginas? Je je je **_

_**Xulder2012: jajajaja creo que cause una enemiga de los Touya con este fic jajaja tranquila no tan malo como lo hago quedar!**_

_**Jessicacefiro: Ah Yue le fascina Marina! Pero no es su personalidad admitirlo jejejeje. Y si Clef la fregó pero ya ves que Nani la convenció de perdonarlo aunque ella pensaba que se refería a Yue jejejeje bueno no hay mal que por bien no venga.**_

_**MiDoRi: Amiga! Perdóname por la tardanza! Espero no te aburras con este cap!**_

_**Kuu de Cefiro: Gracias por tus mails tan motivadores. Y Alanis se quedara con…. Te lo dire al final… de la historia por supuesto! Jejejeje**_

_**Yue-luna: Pues este cap. no tuvo el Yuemi que a todos a incluyéndome a mí nos hubiese gustado pero algo habrá en el futuro, créeme! Espero este bien y me alegro que mi desastrosa historia te haya gustado.**_

_**Reika: Lo pediste aquí la tienes, no me he olvidado de esta historia, espero sea de tu agrado, me esforcé mucho por sacarla esta noche.**_

_**Vaya si que son muchas respuestas pero esta es mi forma de agradecerles su apoyo y de que sepan lo mucho que valoro sus reviews, mail, comentos etc, etc. **_

_**Como siempre REVIEWS, comentarios y sugerencias con bienvenidos! Anímense a hacerme pedidos! Intentare cumplirlos al pie de la letra! Jejejejejeje.**_

_**Como siempre!**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Exitos!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Atte: Mia**_


End file.
